


My Fearless Love, I Will Not Say Goodbye

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experienced Omega, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, If you can't tell there's quite a bit of sex in this fic, Immortal Husbands, Inexperienced Alpha, Insecurities, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Magnus Bane, Overprotective Alec Lightwood, Overstimulation, Pining, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Magic, courting, courting gifts, cuteness, sap, so much fucking pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When their first time together results in an accidental mating bond, Alec and Magnus have to decide how they want to proceed.  Especially since they were both sure that the other didn't want a full mating...right?Also known as: Alpha Alec, Omega Magnus, and a fuckton of pining.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 277
Kudos: 844
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the  
> [Malec Server Mini Bang](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)!! Make sure to check out all of the other fics in the collection  
> [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Malec_Discord_Mini_Bang_2020) They're absolutely amazing and deserve all of the love!! 
> 
> This fic would not have been possible without two truly incredible cheerleaders (who doubled up on their jobs!). 
> 
> The first is my artist, fellow Moderator, and all-around fantastic author, and person, Morgan!! All of the art - the title card, the moodboard and the scene separator, is ALL DONE BY HER!! You can go follow her (and her excellent prompt ideas) on twitter over here:  
> [Morgan](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211%22)!!
> 
> The second is my beta, fellow Porn Goddess, my Twin, and the only person with punnier nicknames than me on the discord, Accal1a!! The only reason this fic is as good as it is is because of her editing and support as I sprinting to finish this at the end. You can find her amazing fics, over here:  
> [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a)
> 
> Author's Note: This fic killed me dead, but I loved it and every single piece of writing it. ENJOY ALL OF THE PINING!!! If you want to yell at me about the fic, you can join the server, or reach out on Twitter!

Alec grinned as he managed to land on the bed, Magnus on top of him, the scent of the omega growing deeper and headier by the second. 

"That was graceful," Magnus said, grinning in approval. He could practically taste Alec's eagerness in the air and it was delicious and he wanted to sink into it and revel in it. 

"Shadowhunter," Alec breathed, reaching up to cup Magnus' face, pulling him down and into another kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and like always, he lost himself in the slow glide of their lips together. He would never get tired of the taste of Magnus' lips, how soft they were, and good they felt. But he wanted more, and Magnus was going to tease him and... Alec reached down, bunching the base of Magnus' shirt, sliding it carefully up his back, dragging his fingertips along the smooth skin he revealed. 

Magnus gasped as he felt his glamour flick down and pulled away, turning his back on Alexander, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to summon his control back. He had to, he had to focus, cover his eyes again, then he could get back to Alec, because he could smell how worried the alpha was already. 

Alec sat up and frowned, but Magnus hadn't turned back to him, hadn't looked at him at all. "Am I doing something wrong?" 

Magnus wanted to laugh at the concern he could smell in the air and shook his head, waving his hand at Alec. "No, no such thing." He forced a deep breath, trying to bring his racing heart back under control. He just needed to... He heard Alec shift behind him and fought down a whine, wanting to reach out to grab the alpha, to beg him to stay. 

"Do..." Alec paused and swallowed. "Do you not want to?" he asked. Magnus' back was still a hard line, and he had nearly turned enough to acknowledge him. 

"No," Magnus' eyes went wide and he turned partially to Alec. "I mean, yes, of course I do." 

Alec bit down on his lip and sat up the rest of the way, focused on the fear and worry he could smell from the omega. "Magnus?" He reached out and slid his hand along Magnus' shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, giving a gentle tug, hoping that Magnus would look at him, would give him an idea of what the omega was thinking. 

"It's just..." Magnus swallowed hard and bit down on his lip. If he was going to lose Alec, better to lose him now than further down the line, right? He'd know, and then he wouldn't have to wonder any longer, and that's what he wanted. "Sometimes..." he added, turning to look at Alec, his glamour down and eyes on full display. "I lose control," he finished, meeting Alec's eyes. 

Of all the things that could have spooked Magnus, this had not even managed to register on his list of possibilities. Alec cleared his throat and scooted a little closer, starting to smile as he kept staring at Magnus' eyes. "Magnus," he whispered, reaching out to cup Magnus' cheek in his palm, projecting as much calm into his scent as he could. "They're beautiful." He watched Magnus' eyes widen just a little more and leaned in, wanting him to believe it. "You're beautiful." 

Magnus blinked, long and slow, staring at the alpha, at Alexander, whose scent had gone all sweet and adoring. He swallowed and reached up to hold onto Alec's hand before turning to press a kiss to the middle of his palm. He smiled and met Alec's eyes again. 

Alec's eyes turned teasing and he moved a little closer. "I made you lose control, huh?" 

Magnus huffed and smiled, leaning in to kiss Alec, their lips lingering together. "Maybe," he whispered. He could smell how much Alec liked that idea, his scent gaining the spice of arousal that settled around them both. "You like that?" 

Alec's grin was sheepish. "Maybe," he admitted, tugging on Magnus, just enough to pull him into another kiss, a simple press of their lips together. "But if you don't want to do anything, Magnus, we don't have to." 

Magnus couldn't help the smile and pulled back to look at Alexander. "Darling, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be  _ my _ line, all things considered." He blinked, but his glamour, quite stubbornly, stayed down. It might have had something to do with the shirtless shadowhunter in his bed who he could smell wanted him, rather desperately. 

Alec winked at him and tugged at Magnus, pulling the omega on top of him again, wiggling to get comfortable under him. "Well, you do say I am always surprising you." 

"So you do," Magnus breathed, leaning down to nuzzle into Alec's neck, groaning against his scent glands as he raked his teeth over the deflect rune there. "You sure you're okay with me on top for right now?" 

"Magnus," Alec shuddered when Magnus gave a slow roll of his hips against him, and he could smell Magnus' scent getting deeper, arousal curling in the room around them both. "Told you, you can do whatever you want with me." 

"Well, my darling alpha," Magnus purred, his voice going teasing as Alec shuddered underneath him. "I think, then, I am going to take absolute advantage of you." 

Alec wanted to ask what that meant, but then Magnus' hands were sliding up his abdomen and over his chest and he gasped, arching into it. "Magnus..." 

Magnus chuckled, low and deep, settling properly into Alexander's lap, grinding against him, teasing himself with just how big Alec was and how good he was going to feel, inside him. "I have dreamed, fantasized, whatever you would like to call it, of getting my hands on you for weeks, Alexander. Ever since you oh-so conveniently happened to be training and shirtless..." 

Alec let out a hoarse laugh, his head falling back as he whined, leaning into the press of Magnus' hands. "Shut up," he muttered, even when Magnus leaned down to kiss him again. 

"Did you do that because you knew I'd be stopping by?" Magnus asked, leaning in to nip at Alec's ear, exhaling against him, the beautiful alpha shuddering under him. "Because I think that you did. I think that you wanted me to see you, to want you, and you put yourself on display for me." 

"That," Alec groaned when Magnus' teeth nipped at his ear. "Makes it sound so much more calculated than it actually was." 

Magnus hummed, curious, and gave another teasing roll of his hips against Alexander, just to listen to a broken moan escape him. He leaned back and started to unbutton his shirt, winking down at Alec. "Do tell." 

"Thought," Alec gasped and whined, biting down on his lower lip when he caught the scent of what could only be Magnus' slick, the scent making his mouth water. He wanted to taste it, wanted to devour and take and claim. He shook himself, trying to focus, just a little. "Thought you only wanted me for my body. Wanted to prove that." 

Magnus chuckled and grinned, getting his shirt unbuttoned and off a moment later before Alexander's hands were possessively sliding up his waist, eager and determined. "Well, I do want you for your body, darling. And many other things, besides." 

"Right," Alec said, licking his lips. "And I could fucking  _ smell _ it, Magnus. But I didn't..." he flushed and ordered himself to remember that he was here, with Magnus, in his room, and they were going to have sex. "I didn't expect how much  _ I _ would like it." 

Magnus' eyes widened in delight and he grinned. "Oh, no wonder you covered yourself up so quickly!" 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him, but then Magnus' hands were dropping to his belt and his mouth was dry all over again. "Maybe," he offered. 

Magnus gave a pleased growl and leaned down, settling on top of Alec again, rubbing their noses together. "You are beautiful, my darling Alexander. And I am quite happy to ogle you to your heart's extent. But like that, when I hadn't seen you before? Mmm, you are lucky I kept my hands to myself." 

Alec slid his hands up Magnus' back and gasped as Magnus rolled his hips again. "I think, we maybe should have taken our pants off before getting on the bed," he managed. 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back in delight, even as he kissed Alec again, swallowing his next protest with a deep kiss, pushing him into the pillows. Alec was still so tentative, letting him take control and push the kiss, even though his hands were getting more demanding by the second, sliding to just below his waist, but above the swell of his ass. He couldn't have that. He needed Alec to touch him. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Magnus licked his lips and watched Alec's eyes darken in lust and smirked before leaning down to whisper against him. "May I remind you, my darling alpha," he purred, feeling Alec shudder when he accompanied the words with a hard roll of his hips. "That I want you to touch me?" 

"Don't want to hurt you," Alec breathed, sliding his fingers lower, over the swell of Magnus' ass, giving a slow squeeze as he pulled him into the next roll of his hips. A sweet, desperate whine escaped Magnus and made him gasp, repeating it. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh, staring down at his shadowhunter before he gave Alec a quick, sweet kiss. "My darling," he whispered. "Do you think I am ever anywhere I do not want to be? Especially when it's you?" 

Alec shook his head, staring up at Magnus. The teasing glint in his golden eyes, and the way that his scent had gone all happy and pleased along with aroused, had him almost squirming in pleasure and contentment. He'd made the omega happy, and that was all he ever wanted to do, for as long as he could. 

"Then trust me," Magnus purred, pushing back into Alec's fingers, growling happily when Alec's hold tightened on him. "I am exactly where I want to be," he finished, his whole body shaking, even as he rocked back against Alec harder. 

Alec shuddered and bit down a gasp, pulling Magnus into another kiss, this one harder and deeper than the others, kissing the omega until Magnus was letting out little moans and whines into the kiss. When they pulled back, he blushed, because now he could feel a damp spot growing on the back of Magnus' jeans. 

Magnus chuckled, breathless, and kissed Alec again. "You might have been right about losing the pants," he agreed, shivering as Alec's fingers flexed against him. "But, before I offer to do the decidedly lovely act of banishing the remainder of our clothing, I want to know what you want, Alexander." 

Alec blinked and looked up at Magnus. "You?" He offered, watching as the tension faded from Magnus and the omega leaned in to kiss him again. He preened at how pleased and happy Magnus smelled, kissing him harder and deeper again until their lips parted with a slick, wet noise. He wanted Magnus forever, not just tonight, and he was going to make sure Magnus enjoyed himself, no matter what he needed to do. 

"While I am very flattered, Alexander," Magnus said with a smile, kissing Alec's nose. "That is not what I am referring to and you know it." 

Alec huffed and slid his hands down Magnus' thighs, watching as the omega sat up and wiggled on his lap, making him gasp. "I mean, I don't know what you're referring to," he managed. "I told you, I wanted-" 

"Sex, yes," Magnus said, a low hum in his throat. "And I want that too, but what  _ exactly _ do you want. I assure you, I could get you off in a myriad of ways that you would-" 

"I want you to get off too!" Alec blurted, staring at Magnus. "I don't..." he huffed, feeling the blush grow on his cheeks, even as Magnus looked at him in surprise. "I know I'm the inexperienced one here, and you know what you're doing, Magnus, but I want to make you feel good too. So, so, I want, I want whatever will make you feel good." 

Magnus huffed and shook his head, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, tugging gently on the strands. "Anything with you is going to feel good, Alexander," he promised, smiling down at him. "And I do mean anything," he added. "But you have to remember something for me, darling." 

"What?" Alec asked, biting down on his lip. "I, I mean, Magnus I-" he blinked when Magnus pressed a finger to his lips and smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to it before he nodded, willing to be quiet. 

"We don't have to do everything tonight. We can, of course, give that a try," he grinned and wiggled in the alpha's lap, just to watch him gasp. "I think we might need to take the edge off for that, but we don't have to do everything tonight." 

Alec swallowed and bit down on his lip. "I don't..." he huffed and rolled his eyes. "I want everything," he said, looking up at Magnus. "I want everything you're willing to do tonight. I want to, to, take you. Knot you. Make you feel good. Maybe even um." He blushed, his cheeks growing even hotter, but Magnus had asked him to be honest and he had promised to try. "I'd like to, uh. To  _ taste _ you?" 

Magnus groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he imagined Alec's tongue licking him open, pressing deep into him. "Oh yes," he purred. "I would like that, very, very much, Alexander." 

"Right," Alec breathed, shuddering as he watched Magnus arch. He couldn't help staring at the way Magnus' arms flexed, the way he was shameless in how he chased his pleasure, rocking so eagerly in his lap, and now that he was looking, how hard he was in his jeans. "Can, can we lose the pants? Maybe?" 

A quick snap of his fingers and Magnus watched the beautiful alpha under him shudder as they were left in nothing more than their boxers, both of their scents suddenly much stronger in the room. He took a deep breath and let out a groan. "I love smelling how much you want me," Magnus admitted, opening his eyes to look down at the alpha. Alec's eyes were much more pupil than iris and he smiled, leaning over him, a few of his necklaces dragging against Alec's chest and neck, pushing his fingers through that truly delightful chest hair. 

"You're so beautiful," Alec breathed, staring up at Magnus. He slid his hands carefully down Magnus' thighs and back up to his waist. "You're so perfect, Magnus." He smiled when that made Magnus wiggle in his lap again and pulled him down for another kiss, letting himself fall into it until they were both whining and rocking against each other insistently. 

"I want to knot you," Alec whispered, his face flaming. "I, it's totally fine if you don't, but I, um. If we do anything, I'm probably going to, uh." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Pop said knot?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, anyone order a side of angst with their smut...?

Alec flushed and groaned, glaring up at Magnus, even as the sight of his golden eyes made him relax, just a little. "Stop that." 

Magnus hummed and stretched out on top of Alexander again, breathing in their combined scents with a dazed smile on his face. "Why should I? I like teasing you. Smelling you go all desperate for me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec's neck, just over his scent glands, feeling his alpha shudder for him. 

"Magnus," Alec gasped, his whole body shaking as Magnus rocked against him again, the wet drag of his boxers making him whine. "Please, please, we can do anything, but I want-" 

"How about what I want, alpha?" Magnus purred, rocking back against Alec again, teasing himself with the erection tenting Alec's boxers, his eyes fluttering shut. "What about what I want? What if I want you deep inside me, stretching me open, fucking me, knotting me, making me smell like you, making sure everyone knows just who my alpha is?" 

Alec moaned, clenching his eyes shut, fighting for control, his dick twitching in his boxers. The scent of Magnus' slick was almost overpowering in the room and he slid his fingers down Magnus' thighs, tugging him into the next rocking grind of his hips. "Do," Alec swallowed, his voice hoarse. "Do you want that, Magnus?" 

Magnus hummed in consideration before he climbed off Alec, snapping his boxers away before Alec could whine. He settled back against the pillows and bent both his legs up, planting his feet on the bed, smirking at Alec. "I think a certain alpha mentioned something about tasting me, first." 

Alec's eyes widened and he scrambled to his knees, settling between Magnus' legs, swallowing hard. Like this, spread out for him, he couldn't help the small whine that escaped, his fingertips sliding along the golden skin of Magnus' thighs and higher still. "You're so beautiful, Magnus. Perfect omega, all spread for me," he added, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus' heart. 

Magnus bit down on his lip, shifting into the touch of Alec's hands, spreading his legs wider so the alpha could settle properly between his thighs. "Mmm, you all talk, or are you going to show me what you can do with that mouth of yours?" he teased. 

Alec glanced down at the boxers that he was still wearing, and frowned. "Can you vanish my boxers?" he asked instead, looking up at Magnus. "Want you to be able to look at me since I can see you." 

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment before he softened and nodded, banishing the worn black material with a flick of his fingers. The sight of Alec's cock against his belly, leaking steadily, the scent joining his slick in the room was intoxicating. "You're gorgeous, Alexander," he breathed, licking his lips. 

Alec flushed and shook his head and looked down at Magnus, spread out underneath him. He flushed and glanced up at the omega again. "I don't quite know where to start," he admitted. 

"Well," Magnus said, giving his hips another wiggle. "If I'm going to get that delicious knot of yours in me, you're going to have to prep me. How you chose to go about that is entirely up to you." 

Alec reached out and carefully traced a fingertip along Magnus' abs, watching as they trembled under the faint touch. "And you'll tell me if I do something that you don't like?" 

"Alexander, I don't know that it is possible for you to do something I won't like," Magnus said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, giving them a gentle tug. "Now, please. You can do whatever you want to me." 

"Careful," Alec growled, leaning down to press a kiss to the line of Magnus' hipbone. "I might not let you leave the bed for a week." 

A surprised and happy laugh burst out of him and Magnus met Alec's eyes, grinning wide. "Do you think I'd object?" 

Alec hummed and leaned down to nuzzle Magnus' cock, dragging his lips over the hot skin, groaning against Magnus. Like this, the scent of Magnus' arousal was almost overwhelming, and even still, he wanted nothing more than to drown in it for as long as his omega would let him. "No," he whispered, listening to the hitch in Magnus' breathing. 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, sinking his fingers into Alec's hair, breathing out hard, his legs trembling as he felt Alec's lips slowly trace up his cock until they were wrapped around the tip. He whined, his head falling back, losing himself to the gentle exploratory touches of Alexander. 

"So beautiful," Alec breathed, pulling back to lick his lips before he pressed another kiss to the tip of Magnus' cock, licking away the precome there. "Smell so good, taste even better." He dragged his fingers through the slick leaking down Magnus' thighs and groaned, breathing out hard. "Fuck, you smell..." 

Magnus let out a hoarse laugh, reaching down to tug on Alec's hair again. "Getting me good and riled up, alpha. Now, how about you put those fingers of yours to use while you taste me again." 

Alec lifted his eyes to stare at Magnus, his heart pounding hard, because the idea was enough to have him squirming, unable to keep from grinding against the sheets at the idea. "You want that?" 

"Yes," Magnus panted and whined, long and low when Alec's mouth descended on him again, sucking him in, deep and hard, two of his fingers teasing their way higher. Alec, for all of his inexperience, was so gentle and Magnus whined, thrashing against the sheets as the alpha rubbed a fingertip against him before sliding it in, slowly, carefully, making him gasp as it sank in deep. "Yes, yes, Alexander..." 

Alec groaned, his whole body shaking as he pressed his finger in as deep as he could, working it in and out of Magnus' body while he sucked on the tip of his cock. Magnus' scent had somehow shifted again and he could taste the desperation as he carefully teased and tormented the omega. When it felt like Magnus was maybe ready for a second finger, he pulled away from his erection, looking up at him. "More?" He rasped, his voice husky. 

"Alpha," Magnus snarled, no real heat in his voice as he rocked back on Alec's finger. "I fully intend to come with your knot in me, but that's going to take more than one finger. Hurry up." 

Alec grinned, bright and wide, and carefully started to work a second, then a third finger into Magnus, losing himself in how the omega surrendered to his pleasure. Magnus was incredible, his muscles straining, even as he demanded more, the scent of their combined arousal spiking higher with every moment. Alec teased a fourth finger and met Magnus' blazing eyes. 

"Yeah," Magnus whined, chewing on his lower lip, grinding down on Alec's fingers impatiently. "Just a bit more. Gonna knot me so good, alpha. Fuck, want you in me, can't wait." 

Alec groaned and pressed a kiss onto Magnus' hip, sucking and biting at the skin until Magnus was keening above, his scent shifting to sweet and pleading. When he pulled back from Magnus' skin, there was a dark purpling mark under his lips. His eyes flew up to Magnus, worried. 

"More, alpha, more, fuck, please," Magnus begged, tightening his fingers in the sheets. "Want more, want your marks on me, please." 

Alec nodded and leaned down, taking a deep breath pressing a kiss just below where he had left the mark, repeating it until Magnus was shouting his name, precome leaking all over his belly. He pulled back and licked his lips, tracing his fingertips over the marks. His claim on Magnus made his stomach twist in a dark and delicious way. 

"Like that, do you?" Magnus panted, gasping as Alec twisted his fingers again, sliding the tips of them over his prostate, making him shout and arch off the bed. "You can leave as many of those as you want, Alexander, but right now, you need to get  _ in _ me." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice rough, carefully sliding his fingers out of Magnus with a groan, the whimper that escaped Magnus driving him wild with the desire to do nothing more than fuck wildly into his omega, to chase what they both wanted so badly. He wrapped his hand around his cock, coating himself in slick before he shifted, getting himself into position. He cleared his throat and waited for Magnus' eyes, golden and hot, to meet his. "Ready?" 

"Alpha!" Magnus snarled, glaring at Alec. 

"Demanding," Alec said, laughing as he pressed into Magnus, groaning as he sank into Magnus' body, one smooth slide until he was fully seated. He felt on fire, his scent spiraling out of control around him as he bit down a whine, resisting the urge to  _ fuck _ and  _ take _ that was pounding through all of him. He growled, low in his throat and shifted, planting his hands on either side of Magnus' shoulders, stretching out and over the omega. 

"Alpha," this time, when the word left Magnus, it was a low, pleading whine, and he arched back into Alexander, grinding against him, trying to entice him to move, to chase the pleasure that they both desperately wanted. "Alpha, Alexander, please, feel so good, want you to take me, please." 

"I'm here," Alec panted, pressing a kiss to Magnus' heart, pulling out of him just enough to tease before rolling his hips forward, the tight, wet heat clenching obscenely down and around him. "Feel so good, Magnus," he added, licking his lips, trying to breathe, to get himself under control. He stole a quick kiss, panting against Magnus' lips, kissing him again, hard and desperate, their lips barely able to stay together as they both took a few precious seconds to adjust. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and carefully magic'd a pillow under his hips to help with the angle, holding and clinging to him as he wrapped his legs around his alpha's hips. "Go ahead, Alexander," he purred, his whole body relaxing under the way his alpha was fighting for control. Alec was so good to him. "Want to feel you, please." 

Alec managed to nod, pulling out slowly before sliding back into Magnus, a desperate moan getting wrenched from his lips. He barely managed to pause before he was repeating it, rolling his hips in slow, steady motions, fucking deep into Magnus, watching him carefully for any signs of pain. "Gonna make you feel so good," he promised, whining as Magnus clenched down around him and held onto him tighter. "Make you feel so good, perfect omega, Magnus, want to take such good care of you." 

Magnus gasped as Alexander slowly, achingly slowly, started to pick up speed, fucking into him in earnest. Both of them weren't going to last much longer after all of the teasing, and there was something that they both wanted. He tangled his fingers into Alec's hair and pulled him in close, pulling the alpha's mouth against his neck, groaning into Alexander's. His scent here, the mix of arousal, adoration, and joy was everything he had ever hoped for their first time and Magnus was drunk on how good it all felt. 

Alec groaned, shifting his hands down to Magnus' hips, tugging him into the next thrust of his hips. He sucked a mark into Magnus' neck, just like he'd done with his hips, and gasped as it made the arousal in Magnus' scent spike, heady and intoxicating. "Magnus, m'gonna," he managed, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth, even after they shared kiss after kiss, their lips dragging together. "Please..." 

"Yes, fuck," Magnus begged, the tug of Alec's knot as he pulled out and then pushed back in enough to have him shouting. "Yes, Alexander, please, so good, please, want it, want you, need it." 

"Yes," Alec panted, tightening his hold on Magnus' hips, his thrusts turning short and frantic, trying to keep the angle that he could tell Magnus liked best. Magnus was starting to squirm and gasp under him, his golden eyes glassy, his cock leaking precome steadily against his belly. "Gonna make you come, just like this. Perfect omega, wanna see you." 

Magnus gasped, dropping a hand to his cock, stroking himself, hard and fast, Alec's knot growing larger by the second, sinking in deep to him and tormenting him every time the alpha pulled back. "Alec, Alexander, I..." Another firm thrust into him and Alec sank deep, his knot locking the two of them in place. Magnus clenched down on the knot, gasping as he came, Alec grinding deeper into him, sweat sliding down his forehead as he chased his own end. 

Alec nuzzled into Magnus' neck again, whining, low and desperate, because Magnus smelled  _ so _ good and he couldn't imagine anything better in the whole world, his body shaking as he thrust his knot deeper into the omega. Magnus was keening under him, his fingers digging into his back, pulling him closer, demanding more with every insistent rock of his hips, despite having come already. A gasp escaped Alec when Magnus clenched down on him again, making his head swim with how good it felt. 

"Such a good alpha, so perfect, all mine," Magnus breathed, tilting his head back, letting Alec scrape his teeth over his neck. 

When Magnus bared his neck, leaving himself open, broadcasting his want for a claim, that he was open and available and that he wanted  _ Alec, _ it was too easy to sink his teeth into Magnus' neck, biting hard enough to  _ claim, _ to tie himself with Magnus. Before he even registered what was happening, there was a scent of magic in the room and Magnus was shouting under him, coming between them again, triggering his own orgasm, his whole body going taut as the blind rush of pleasure hit him. 

Alec lost himself in how good it felt, their bond growing steadily, linking itself to his angelic energy, and Magnus' magic, pulling them together. By the time he licked slowly over Magnus' neck, the skin of his mating bite still raised and bruised, the bond was fully solidified before Alec realized what he had done. He yanked himself back, his eyes flying wide with shock. 

The movement reminded him that they were still knotted together and he winced, panting hard as he stared at Magnus in shock and dismay, unable to look away from the bruised skin of his neck. He'd just... He'd just... 

Alec met Magnus' golden eyes that were still hazy from his unexpected second orgasm, horror curling tight in his belly. He'd forced a claiming. He'd put a claiming bite on Magnus without asking, without permission, or checking to see if Magnus was willing, or, or, any of it! Alec sucked in a frantic breath as Magnus blinked at him, suddenly seeming to realize that something was wrong. 

Magnus licked his lips and offered up a smile to Alec, arching under him in pleasure, humming at the spread of his knot. He hadn't been expecting... He sniffed the air and frowned when he could smell the panic bleeding off of Alec. "Alec?" 

Alec blinked hard, trying to breathe as he stared down at Magnus. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Magnus." His hands were starting to shake, and he hated how good it felt to be buried in Magnus like this, locked inside him, claiming him in every way. "I, I didn't mean..." He swallowed, tightening his hands in the sheets. "I didn't..." 

"Alec," Magnus said, reaching up to cup his face, tilting Alec's chin so the alpha would look at him, the regret and fear in his scent completely overwhelming everything else. Not to mention he could  _ feel _ it now... He shifted, moving to lean up when pain sparked from his neck and Magnus froze, his eyes widening. He could feel Alec now because Alec had... Alec had...

"Please say something," Alec whispered, blinking hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Magnus, please say something?" 

Magnus swallowed, reaching up to press his hand to the mating bite that he could feel on his neck now. He took a slow, measured breath. He hadn't even noticed initially, because it had felt so  _ right. _ But by the steadily growing scent of horror and fear from Alec, clearly he had been alone in that, and it shouldn't have stung as much as it did. "I..." Magnus shook his head, trying to think. Practicalities first, then they could talk about everything else. "Your knot will take at least a few minutes to go down." 

Alec swallowed and bit down on his lip hard enough until he tasted blood before he gave Magnus a small nod, breaking their eye contact. None of the warmth and joy that had been present in Magnus' voice and scent was there. It was all gone, wiped clean by the stupidity of what he'd done. He hunched his shoulders and kept trying to breathe. Magnus was never going to want to see him again, not after this, after what he had done. 

"Alec, no matter what you might have heard about sex, I assure you, a panic attack really does ruin the afterglow," Magnus managed to quip, feeling Alec shudder again. The scents in the room were oppressive to the point that Magnus had to use his magic to thin them out so he could breathe without choking on them. 

"Sorry," Alec whispered, barely getting the word past his lips. "I'm so sorry, Magnus." 

Magnus offered a quick nod, breathing hard as he tried to fight down his own rising panic. Alec clearly regretted everything, and why wouldn't he? He was a young, brilliant, Nephilim Alpha. He could have had anyone and everyone and they would line up for him. He took a deep breath and squirmed as he felt Alec's knot deflate to the point where he could pull out. 

What he'd imagined for this, the first time, curling up in Alec's arms as they fell asleep together, was so different from the reality of Alec rolling out of bed and scrambling for his clothes that Magnus had to fight down the urge to whimper.  _ "Alec."  _

Alec froze in the act of grabbing his shoes, turning agonized eyes to Magnus. "I..." He bit down on his lip and shook his head. "You probably want me as far away as possible. I'll, I'll go, Magnus." 

The last thing he wanted was for Alec to go anywhere, not when there was a new bond singing between them screaming with power and discontent now that they weren't curled together. It spoke of how good they could be, of how much they felt for each other, as powerful as it was, when it was still only one-sided. They'd barely been dating two months and for it to feel like this...? 

Magnus watched as Alec gathered the rest of his clothes, getting dressed in a disheveled rush. He took a deep breath and summoned the mask that he needed to wear, plastering a smile on his face as he slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "You know how to let yourself out," he said with a wave. He could feel Alec's eyes on him until he shut the bathroom door behind him. 

Alec whimpered, pressing a hand to his face, staring at the shut bathroom door. He took a step towards it and pressed his hand against it, breathing hard. The shower sprang to life a few moments later, and he could hear Magnus stepping under the spray. In another world, another lifetime, maybe he would be joining Magnus in the shower, and they would smile at each other before sharing slow kisses. 

The bond between them ached and Alec moved his hand to his heart, trying to breathe through the phantom pain. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he didn't need to look to know it would be Jace, wanting to know what was wrong with him. Alec took a deep breath and stepped away from the bathroom door with a sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair before he left the loft. When he closed the door behind him, he stopped, his hand on the knob. He would probably never be welcome back to Magnus' loft ever again. 

The thought of never seeing the space that had started to feel suspiciously like  _ home, _ made fresh tears spring to his eyes and Alec stuffed his hands into his pockets and forced himself to leave the building. This was what he deserved. He deserved worse, really, for what he'd done to Magnus, forcing him into this bond. Alec sucked in a frantic breath, wondering desperately if he should turn himself into Luke to be arrested for a forced bonding. 

His phone rang again and Alec pulled it out of his pocket, ignoring it again when he saw it was Jace. 

Stepping out into the cold New York air, Alec took another slow inhale and let the tears start to fall, a sob escaping him as he started to walk back to the Institute. It had all gone so wrong. 

And now he'd lost the most amazing omega he had met in his entire life because he hadn't been able to control himself. The omega that he'd maybe entertained the thought of forever with. Of sharing a heat together, giving Magnus his mating bite then, after talking about it, asking, and having Magnus bite him back, so they would be bonded in every way. It was so silly, but he couldn't imagine his life without Magnus, and now, facing it down? He'd never felt this kind of devastation and loss in his life before. It hurt so badly he could barely breathe through it. 

But he deserved this. It was his fault. It should hurt. He'd messed everything up, just like he'd worried about. 

Heading back to the Institute, Alec snuck in, glad that a lifetime of sneaking his siblings in and out was at his disposal. He made his way into his office, shutting the door behind him, applying a locking rune on the door before he took another deep breath. On unsteady legs, he sank into his office chair, dropped his face into his hands, and sobbed, whining plaintively. He'd lost Magnus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a hug over here?

Alexander was refusing to answer any of his calls. It was beyond infuriating, and Magnus hadn't wanted to present the issue to the entire Institute, but if that's what the stubborn asshole of an alpha was going to push this to, then that is what he would do. 

Magnus opened a portal to just outside the Institute wards and picked up his phone, calling the one person he could trust to perhaps pick up the fucking phone in the entire building. Once the call connected, he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Isabelle, I'm-" 

"What the hell do you want?" Isabelle snapped, tightening her hand on the edge of the counter, glancing around her before striding for one of the smaller weapon storage rooms, closing the door behind her. "You have some fucking nerve calling me." 

"Excuse me?" Magnus snapped, his eyes narrowing, his scent turning hostile. "I'm only calling you because your brother, who I thought was my boyfriend, has been ignoring me for days, and I don't take too kindly to that. Especially considering what happened!" 

Isabelle frowned, pulling the phone back from her ear. "He...what?" 

Magnus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fucking _shadowhunters._ "What did he tell you happened?" 

"He, he didn't tell me anything. He hasn't told any of us anything," Isabelle said, glancing at the door. "He showed up the other day and he's barely slept. But I recognize what a broken heart looks like, Magnus, and whatever you did to him-" 

"What I did to him is hardly the fucking problem," Magnus snarled, anger rising in him, making his magic snap impatiently. The dull, persistent ache from the bond grew even worse and he fought down the urge to stride into the Institute, protocols be damned. "I need to talk to him." 

Isabelle scowled. "If he wants to talk to you, then he'll talk to you when he's ready." 

"It wouldn't be a problem if he would answer one of my phone calls," Magnus growled, taking a deep breath. "Come outside the Institute, I'm not explaining this over the phone, and you'll understand the second you see me." He slammed the phone shut and took a deep, shuddering breath. What the hell had Alec been running around looking broken-hearted for? It wasn't like he... 

Magnus sighed and reached up, pressing a hand to the bite on his neck, easily and blatantly exposed by the shirt he was wearing. The dull ache of the bond grew worse and he told himself that it was just because it wasn't reciprocated. Alec had gotten carried away and...and that was all it was. That's what he needed to remember. 

The click of heels at the steps of the Institute had Magnus looking up and suddenly he was faced with a furious Isabelle Lightwood. He offered her a faint smile and removed his hand from his neck. She froze, her mouth open to shout before she snapped it shut, her eyes wide, her scent changing in an abrupt second. He offered her a wry smile. 

"Fuck," Isabelle breathed, closing her eyes.  _ "Fuck."  _

"That is about the size of it," Magnus said, looking at her. "You can understand why I need to talk to your brother now." 

"He doesn't have your mark, does he?" Isabelle asked, all of her anger gone, instead, fear sinking into her scent. 

Magnus sighed, ignoring the pain of the reminder, breathing deep as he carefully controlled his scent to prevent the longing from bleeding into it. No one ever wanted to stay, he should be used to this by now. "No, no he does not." 

Isabelle sighed. "Fuck," she repeated, this time much more harshly. 

"Quite," Magnus agreed. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me in to speak with him?" 

"Are you..." Isabelle bit down on her lip. "Are you planning to bring charges against him?" 

Magnus deflated and wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is not the first accidental claiming that has happened between people dating. It will hardly be the last. There isn't a great deal of precedent for it, but there is some, Isabelle." 

Isabelle swallowed. "Magnus-" 

"Anything further, I need to be discussing with your brother. But if it will get me in to talk to him, I can't promise that I won't punch him at least once, but I have no intention of bringing charges against him," Magnus informed her, keeping his voice low and quiet. 

"Right," Isabelle said, turning on her heel. "Come with me." 

Magnus kept his head held high as he walked through the Institute. No matter the repercussions of it, he was not going to hide the fact that Alec had claimed him. The part of him that longed to be claimed by Alec, the one that he had spent the past few days burying as deep as he humanly, possibly could, wouldn't let him do anything else. Once they were at the door to Alec's office, he turned to Isabelle with a smile. 

"Just," Isabelle swallowed, turning to look at him. "Just know that he's as upset about this as you probably are." 

"I find that hard to believe," Magnus said, stepping past her to turn the knob on the door, shutting it behind him with a loud rattle. His eyes fell on the alpha across from him and he resisted the urge to growl. Anger would have its time and place, but right now he needed to figure out where they stood. 

"Isabelle, I told you I was not to be-" Alec looked up and froze at the sight of Magnus standing inside the door. He stood up in a rush, knocking a pile of reports to the floor. _"Magnus,"_ he breathed. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the alpha. "Alexander," he said, inclining his head, just enough. He felt Alec's eyes drop to his neck and to the claiming bite he'd left on display. 

Alec swallowed and looked down at his paperwork, reaching out to take a folder that he'd left shoved under several others out, willing his hands not to shake. "I'm guessing you're here for this," he said, keeping his voice quiet. He stepped around the desk and offered the folder to Magnus, catching the minute way his hands trembled before Magnus yanked the folder away from him. 

Controlling his scent was harder than he could have ever imagined, especially with Magnus standing so close, when it had been days since he'd seen him. Alec swallowed hard and stepped back behind the safety of his desk, staring down at the mess of paperwork. He hung his head. "I, I won't dispute any of it, of course. I've already signed the blank form. You can submit it to Luke, and Isabelle will handle the submission to the Clave in my place for-" 

"Is that it then?" Magnus growled, glaring at the paperwork that Alec had handed him. The stark text that read **Forced Mating** made his skin crawl and he snapped the folder shut, glaring at the alpha who hunched his shoulders even more. "That's all you have to say to me?" 

Alec whined, low in his throat and clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I am so sorry for any pain that you've gone through, Magnus. I've, I've tried to keep the bond shut down, but it's not the same as the parabatai one and-" 

"For..." Magnus took a deep, impatient breath. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, look at me," he snarled. When Alec's wet hazel eyes met his, Magnus lifted the paperwork and ripped it in half, then again for good measure, letting it fall to the floor. 

Alec blinked at him, staring in shock. "Wh-what...?" 

"Do you think, do you really think," Magnus growled. "That you are the first boyfriend or girlfriend on the fucking planet to bite their significant other during sex by accident?" 

Alec's mouth fell open and he stared at Magnus. "I..." 

"Because if you do, you're more sheltered than I thought," Magnus continued, narrowing his eyes. 

Alec sucked in a slow breath, sinking down behind his desk with a sigh, pushing his fingers through his hair. "Magnus..." 

"I understand it wasn't what you wanted for that moment, and, honestly, it wasn't what I wanted for that moment either," Magnus said with a huff, walking in closer, his arms crossed over his chest. "I rather fancied a second round with me riding you, to be quite frank." 

A low whine of longing shot through him and Alec looked up at Magnus, at the way his power was still curling around him, and the way his scent was still tinged with anger, and a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry," he managed, swallowing hard. "I, I'm sorry I forced that on you." 

Magnus took a deep breath and ordered himself to remain calm, because he didn't need to give away just how angry he  _ wasn’t _ at being claimed by Alec. "You're forgiven," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Provided, you explain to me, in detail, precisely why you have been ignoring me for days, Alexander!" 

Alec took a deep breath and sighed again. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." He rubbed impatiently at his arm and his eyes lifted again, going to the mark on Magnus' neck before he met his eyes. "And I guess...I didn't..." He swallowed and looked at Magnus. "I didn't want to face the reality of you breaking up with me." 

"And they call me dramatic!" Magnus said, throwing his hands up. "You needed to talk to me, Alexander!" 

"I panicked!" Alec growled back. "I'd just claimed you without asking you because I got caught up in the moment!" 

"And instead of talking to me about it, the self-admitted experienced one in the relationship, you ran!" Magnus snarled, stepping closer to him with a glare. "I told you, Alexander, that I wasn't sure if we were ready, and you decided to prove me right!" 

Alec's mouth went dry and he stared at Magnus. "Wh, what? This had nothing to do with, with the sex part?" 

"You sure about that? You couldn't wait to get the hell out of there!" Magnus shot back, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't keep a little hurt from bleeding into his scent, but these last few days of radio silence from Alexander had  _ hurt. _ "You sure weren't in a rush to see me again." 

"Magnus," Alec breathed, standing up again. "All I have thought about, for the past, past five days, is how devastated I am at the idea that I was never going to see you again." 

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You could have seen me, you just had to ask!" 

"Right," Alec said, stepping around his desk. "But remember, I thought you wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me." 

"Once again, easily fixed if you had asked me!" Magnus growled. He narrowed his eyes as Alec stopped in front of him and he took a step towards the alpha and the sheer  _ longing _ that he could feel overpowering Alec's scent. 

_"Magnus,"_ Alec whispered, taking a deep breath, looking at the ceiling before staring at him again. "Take, take a second, and look at it from my point of view. Not only did I know that I'd claimed you without your consent, I, it was my first time doing anything." 

Magnus softened and stared at the alpha with a sigh. He could remember those few minutes, just after Alec had bitten him, how  _ good _ everything had been, how he'd wanted to luxuriate in that moment for every second that he possibly could. "You didn't have to run," he managed to say. 

"I was scared," Alec admitted, squirming under Magnus' raised eyebrow. "I was so afraid that-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted with a sigh. "We can sit here rehashing this over and over again without ever getting to the important part, so let's skip to the important part." 

Alec stared at Magnus and fought down another whine, nodding. "What's the important part?" 

Magnus reached out and pressed a finger to Alec's heart, looking up at the alpha, challenging him. This close, he could smell Alec's scent, the faintest hint of hope and he wanted to smile and lose himself in it all over again. "Do you want us to keep dating?" 

"Can..." Alec frowned and watched Magnus staring at him. "Can that be something you want? Even after what I did?" 

Magnus reached out and cupped Alec's chin in his hand. "I was under the impression, even when you left under less than incredible circumstances, that I did still have a boyfriend. If I don't, I want to know. _Now."_

Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus. "You, you still..." 

"I still what?" Magnus snapped, frowning at Alec. 

"You still want me to be your boyfriend?" Alec whispered, staring at Magnus with wide eyes. He couldn't help glancing at the bite on Magnus' neck, the faint hints of his own scent that colored over Magnus' now, and the way the bond between them flickered to life from the dull ache that had been present for days now. 

Magnus straightened his shoulders. He wasn't about to beg, he was not going to beg this alpha to do that, no matter what the shadowhunters thought of his pride. "I came here to ask if that was what you still wanted. If it isn't, I'll walk out that door, and out of your life." 

Alec's eyes widened and he whined, low and desperate, reaching out to grab Magnus' hips, yanking him in close, nuzzling into his neck, against his mating bite. He could feel Magnus shudder and Alec took a deep breath of his scent before he sagged into the omega. "Don't go. Please don't go. I want you, Magnus, please." 

Relief, sweet and flowery, sank into his scent before he could stop it. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pressing in close to him, reaching out to nuzzle the alpha. Even if it was only for now, and even if it was only temporary, Alec wanted him. And that was going to have to be enough for him. "Then you have me." 

"Fuck," Alec whispered, tightening his arms around Magnus, until their whole bodies were pressed together, his arms shaking as he held on tight to the omega. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Omega, you're perfect, you're always perfect, I never want to let you go." 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and reached up, tangling his fingers into Alec's hair, as the scent of Alec's own relief mingled with his own. He couldn't hope that Alec wanted what he had started, certainly not with him, but he hadn't lost the alpha just yet, and that was enough. "I'm not going anywhere," he breathed against Alec's skin. 

"I have a lot to apologize for," Alec said, straightening his shoulders as he pulled back from Magnus, reaching out to cup his face. "First and foremost, let me maybe start with dinner?" 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s palms with a happy hum and nodded, looking up at the alpha. He was far from a young pup in the throes of his first relationship like Alec, but he couldn't help feeling just a little bit like it every time Alec held him like he was something precious. "Dinner sounds wonderful." 

"Okay," Alec said, smiling as he kissed Magnus' forehead. "Tonight? Or is that too soon?" 

Magnus blinked up at him and then at the paperwork that was strewn all over Alexander's desk. "You can get away tonight?" 

"I'll make sure of it," Alec said with a nod, looking down at him. "I won't be late. You pick the time and the place and I'll be ready." 

Magnus smiled faintly and reached up to comb his fingers through Alec's hair again. "All right. Six pm tonight. I'll take you to this lovely Italian restaurant I know in the theatre district." 

Alec smiled and leaned down to rub their noses together in a slow slide, inhaling the scent of Magnus happy, letting it sink into him. He thought he would never smell Magnus happy ever again. "That sounds wonderful. Do I need to dress up?" 

Magnus grinned and gave Alec's jaw a quick nip, feeling his alpha shudder under him. "Would you get all dolled up for me?" 

"I would," Alec promised him. "If that's what you wanted." 

"Well, Alpha," Magnus drawled, dragging his eyes down Alec's body before he met his eyes again. "I look forward to seeing your outfit for this evening then." 

"Right," Alec whispered hoarsely, his whole body shivering at the blatant regard and want that started to sink into the room. He watched Magnus summon a portal in his office and reached out to touch his arm, pulling him to a halt before he could step away. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec. "Yes, Alexander?" 

"Just," Alec swallowed and tugged Magnus towards him and reached down, tilting his head up. He stole a quick kiss, soft and gentle, before backing away from Magnus. He flushed under the raised eyebrow. "I didn't..." He bit down on his lip. "I didn't think I'd ever get to kiss you again. I just wanted..." Alec looked away. "Wanted to remind myself it wasn't a dream." 

"Dramatic shadowhunters," Magnus growled, rolling his eyes. He reached up and fisted his hand in Alec's shirt, pulling him down and into a harder kiss, sucking on Alec's lower lip, listening to him whine into the kiss as he deepened it before he finally pulled back and smirked up at him. "Good alpha," he purred, watching Alec flush. "I'll see you tonight." 

Alec nodded and watched Magnus step through the portal, and then it was closing behind him. He stumbled back to his desk and pressed his hand to his heart. The bond between them was still there, but now it felt like something that was truly neutral. And if he wasn't mistaken, the hope that he felt was being echoed by Magnus. He closed his eyes and let himself drift as he savored it. Maybe, just _maybe,_ he hadn't ruined everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec stared down at the address on his phone and then at the one Magnus had texted him. This was the place and he was a couple of minutes early. He held the bouquet of flowers in his hands tentatively and glanced around. No sight of Magnus, yet. But he'd wait as long as he needed to. 

He looked down at his outfit and hoped that Magnus would approve. He'd even let Izzy put a little bit of product in his hair. Just a little bit. 

"Well, well, you do clean up nice, Alexander," Magnus said with a smile, stepping out of the portal. He couldn't contain the small thrill that ran up his spine at the sight of the alpha, all dressed up. He raised his eyebrows at the mix of flowers in the bouquet he was holding. 

"These are for you," Alec said, stepping in closer, offering the flowers to Magnus. "I, I noticed that you always have fresh flowers in the loft, and I wanted to get some for you." 

Magnus blinked in surprise at the flowers and took the bouquet carefully from Alec before lifting the flowers to his nose and inhaling slowly. They were fresh, and he could smell Alec's scent clinging to them, making them even better. He smiled at Alec. "They're beautiful," he whispered. "Thank you." 

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus waved his fingers and they vanished. "You'll, you'll have to tell me your favorite flower. I'll make sure to get those next time." He held his arm out for Magnus and smiled just a little at the way Magnus' eyes widened in surprise before his scent went all pleased and happy again. He leaned down and kissed Magnus' cheek. "Shall we go in?" 

Magnus nodded and turned to press his face to Alec's arms, inhaling the scent of his alpha before he tugged Alec towards the restaurant. Alec was just making an effort because he wanted to try to apologize for everything. That's all this was. He had to remind himself of that. That's all this was and all this would ever be. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted. "Of course, darling." 

Alec let Magnus lead him into the restaurant and smiled as they were seated at a table that was relatively private in a corner. His omega knew what would make him most comfortable, and he felt a little more in love with Magnus at the realization. Once Magnus had ordered wine and they had quietly discussed what they would be ordering for dinner, conversation between them lulled. 

"You know," Magnus started, glancing at Alec as he picked up his wine glass. "You need to stop apologizing." 

"I," Alec frowned and looked at his glass, playing with the stem of it. "But you deserve an apology, especially for how things happened, and how I treated you." 

Magnus hummed and considered that, leaning back in the booth. "Perhaps it wasn't handled in the best possible manner, but if we're going to move past it, I can't have you apologizing for it every time you look at me sideways." 

"Then," Alec swallowed, glancing at Magnus. "What would you suggest?" 

Magnus tilted his head back and forth and considered that. "Is there any way that I can stop making you feel guilty about what happened?" 

Alec bit down the immediate reply that wanted to jump out of his mouth. Magnus wanting to stay forever was something that was just never going to happen. And no matter how many times he fantasized about Magnus' mark on his neck, a matching one, for the both of them, a consummated bond, they weren't at the place to  _ begin _ talking about that, let alone for him to offer it up as a reason. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows as Alec's eyes went far away. It was clear he had something on his mind, and by the way his scent deepened in longing, it was something that he did desperately want. "You can tell me, whatever it is." 

"I, I think I'm probably going to feel guilty for a little while," Alec admitted, looking up at Magnus. "Not, not because I don't want to, because it's you, of course, but because I did it without asking." 

Magnus tapped a finger against the side of the glass and considered that, sipping his wine idly. "There is an obvious solution to that," he offered, watching Alec's eyes jump to his. "But it's not one I'm ready for quite yet. So, in the meantime. We'll go on dates, and you'll have to trust me when I say that we're dating because we both want to be. Deal?" 

Alec smiled and reached out with his legs, hooking one ankle around Magnus' before nodding. "Deal," he managed, lifting his wine glass to clink it against Magnus'. 

"Good," Magnus said with a firm nod. 

After that concession, and another half a glass of wine, Alec managed to relax and laugh at a few of the stories that Magnus told him of the days that he'd missed. The tension between the two of them was still there, but at least it had faded to something bearable. 

After the dinner was over (and they'd had some fun bickering over the check), Alec didn't want to go back to the Institute, but it would likely be a while before Magnus welcomed him back into the loft again. 

"Come on," Magnus said, rolling his eyes, taking Alec's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Unless you have to get back?" 

Alec swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, I don't. I, uh," he looked down at the ground. "I actually have tomorrow off. I pulled a few too many hours the last couple of days," he admitted. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Did you now?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, his voice soft. "But, I uh, I understand if you're busy. But maybe we could do lunch? Or get coffee?" 

Magnus sighed and stopped in the street, tugging Alec to a stop, waiting for the alpha to look at him. "Alec, you can't keep doing this." 

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, biting down on his lip. "I, we don't have to do anything, if you don't-" 

"Alexander," Magnus growled, interrupting him. He reached out and tugged Alec into a kiss, hard and passionate, pushing him back against the brick wall of a townhouse behind Alec. He let himself fall into it, his scent curling in pleasure before he finally managed to pull back, looking at the alpha with a smirk. "It's okay. You don't have to tread lightly, okay?" 

Alec reached out and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him in close, nuzzling into his neck. He pressed his nose to the mating bite that he had left, inhaling slowly, luxuriating in Magnus' scent. "You deserve to have someone treat you like that. You deserve it." 

Magnus smiled faintly, melting into Alec's arms. Even though he wouldn't get this forever, he at least hadn't lost it, and that was all that he wanted. He took another deep breath and focused on meeting Alec's eyes and stole another kiss. "Come home with me, Alexander. We don't have to do anything other than watch terrible movies and sleep." 

"I'd love that," Alec admitted. "I really would." He smiled when Magnus took his hand and started to lead him towards Brooklyn once again. He squeezed his hand tight and reminded himself that he hadn't broken everything. Not yet. Maybe Magnus would even let him stay. At least for a little while longer. 

~!~ 

Magnus sighed and stared at his calendar. He bit down on his lip and tapped his pen impatiently against the notebook. A week and a half. He had to have the conversation with Alec now, and then... 

He looked out the window and took another deep breath, reaching out to press a finger to the mating bite on his neck. Despite regular dates in the past four weeks, they hadn't done anything more than heavy making out. It was probably throwing his hormones off, which is why it felt like his heat was coming early. 

Magnus fought down a groan and stared at his calendar and picked up his phone, biting down on his lip. Maybe if he could entreat Alec into doing something this evening, it would be easier to ask him about spending heat together. 

_ Maybe.  _

Alec was still a mix of skittish and desperate, and it was becoming harder and harder to get a read on him, to figure out exactly what it was that he wanted. Magnus bit down on his lip. If Alec wanted to break up with him, it would be easier if he just hurried the hell up to and admitted it. But instead, he kept catching Alec's scent overpowered with longing, and it happened at the strangest moments. 

Whenever Alec brought home flowers (which was often, and he loved seeing them in vases all around the kitchen and living area), it was there, tentative and eager. Or whenever they fell asleep, curled on the couch from watching movies, he'd wake up and it was there, lingering in the air and in Alec's scent. Even when Alec came home and caught him dancing in the middle of the loft. If he'd been trying to tease Alec into sex, he would have understood it more, but all he could think was that there was something about each of these things that appealed to Alec in some way. 

Maybe his shadowhunter had some undiscovered kinks that Magnus could help him with. 

And now that he'd thought of sex again, his heat was there, bubbling under his skin, a reminder that it would be coming much sooner than he wanted it to. Magnus groaned and sent Alec a text, inviting him over for dinner. The eager, positive response came back less than ten minutes later, and Magnus couldn't help the pleasure that sank into his scent. If nothing else, Alec had been endlessly determined to prove to him that he did still want to be around and be with him. 

Magnus took a deep breath and reminded himself that Alec was not going to be his to keep. He would find an omega that he wanted to properly mate, and receive a bite from, and then he would move on. Like always. And he would find a way to piece himself back together, like always. They both had their parts to play in this, and no matter how much he wanted... 

Magnus shook his head. No. It was best not to think of it. He was only torturing himself, and he had a date to get ready for, even if it was just staying in the loft for the evening. 

~!~

Alec let himself into the loft a few hours later, glad that he'd managed to tell Izzy he needed the morning off without his face flaming. He wanted to try to tell Magnus that maybe they could fool around, because he wanted the chance to try to fix his mistake. It still weighed on Magnus, that he had left, had run, and now he wanted to try to sort this out. 

"Magnus?" Alec called out. He didn't hear anything in response, but if Magnus was still working that was normal. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, smiling at the rack that was still there by the door for his weapons, holstering them quickly. 

"Look at you getting out early," Magnus teased, stepping out of the apothecary. The sight of Alexander in nothing more than a tight t-shirt and jeans was arresting and he wanted to climb the alpha like a tree. He strode closer and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, pressing in close, letting his scent wrap around them both with how pleased he was. 

Alec hummed and leaned in to kiss Magnus, sighing happily against his lips. He dropped his hands to the omega's waist, pulling him in closer, sliding his hands under the edges of his robe to stroke at bare skin above his sleep pants. "Even better?" He managed, pulling back to look at Magnus. "I have the morning off too. I don't need to be in until noon." 

Magnus growled, low and deep in his throat, pulling the alpha in for another desperate kiss, this one going on for much longer until the scent of both of their arousals was invading the room, thick and cloying. When they broke the kiss for air, he smirked up at the alpha, at the swollen lips, and rolled his hips against him again. "Does that mean that I can have my wicked way with you tonight?" 

Alec shivered and gasped against Magnus' lips, nodding readily. "If, if that's something you want. I want that, Magnus." 

Magnus couldn't contain his grin and jumped, wrapping his legs around his alpha's waist, grinding against him again, already hard and getting harder when Alec's scent went from interested to desperate in the space of a second. "I want," he breathed, kissing the alpha again. "-my alpha to fuck me," he purred. 

A shudder worked its way up his spine and Alec groaned, pressing his face to Magnus' neck, sucking on his mating bite, his arms going around Magnus' waist, holding him in place. "I can do that," he promised. 

"You wanna know the best part?" Magnus asked, tilting his head back with a laugh. 

Alec pulled back to look at him, raising his eyebrows. "What?" For the briefest of seconds, he leaned in and kissed Magnus again, pressing him back. "Other than all of it, because it's with you, Magnus?" 

Magnus purred in satisfaction at the compliment, but shook his head. "You don't have to hold back. "You've already bitten me, Alec. And now you get to let go and do whatever you want to me." 

Alec gasped and groaned, diving into another kiss, spinning Magnus to press him against one of the brick pillars, grinding their hips together desperately. The reminder, that he didn't have to try to hold himself back from Magnus, that he could lose himself in how good their bond felt, how good they smelled, all of it, had him desperate. "Not gonna last long," he warned, another whine escaping him as Magnus rolled his hips. 

"Don't worry, my darling alpha," Magnus purred. "Take me over to the bedroom and I have an idea for you to take the edge off, that I know we're both going to enjoy." 

Steadying himself with Magnus' weight, Alec did exactly that, spinning him around, leading him towards the bedroom. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole two chapters since a smut scene. Does that mean it's time for another? PERHAPS.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus let out a delighted laugh as Alec tossed him onto the bed and reached out for him, purring happily when Alec crawled on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. When Alec started grinding against him, his hips moving hard and a touch frantic, Magnus gentled the kisses and pulled back before rolling them over on the bed, spreading Alec out on the sheets beneath him. 

"Now," Magnus said, licking his lips with a smirk, stealing another kiss from Alec. "This is an image that I like." 

Alec shuddered and bit down on his lip to keep a groan down. "You're not going to make us strip now that we're on the bed, are you?" 

Magnus laughed in delight and slid his fingers up and under Alexander's shirt, raising his eyebrows at him. "Is that a request, my darling alpha?" 

"Yes!" Alec growled, shuddering when Magnus' fingers grew warm against his skin and in another second he was bare beneath Magnus, not a stitch of clothing on him, Magnus still fully clothed. A pulse of heat shot through him, making him shudder, arousal coloring his scent, even as he reached up to pull Magnus in close. 

"Well," Magnus whispered against Alec's lips, shuddering as Alec rocked up against him again, rubbing eagerly. "Never let it be said that I don't take perfectly good care of my alpha," he teased. He stretched out on top of Alec and kissed him, hard and deep until Alec was groaning into the kisses, his hips hitching up against his will as he chased any small smidge of friction he could get. "What do you say to having my mouth, alpha? To start?" 

Alec whined, forcing his eyes to meet Magnus', glowing golden bright. "I think I'm not going to survive," he breathed, even as Magnus' lips curled, sensual and teasing. He pulled Magnus into another kiss, devouring him, the scent of his slick starting to bleed off him, making him shudder in memory. When their lips broke apart again, Alec shifted and nuzzled into Magnus' mating bite, tugging impatiently at the collar of his shirt until it was exposed and he could drag his teeth over it. 

Magnus moaned, his head falling back at the tease of teeth against his bite, but Alec didn't bite him again, only teased him with the rough drag of his teeth again and again until he was shuddering with every fresh press. "Alexander," Magnus managed to growl, pulling back from his alpha to meet his eyes, the way they were dark and pupil blown with desire. "I want to touch you." 

"Perfect omega," Alec breathed, licking his lips. "So good to me, so beautiful, so handsome. Want you to do anything you want to me," he promised, watching Magnus with dark eyes. He rocked his hips up and watched the omega moan, his head falling back as he smirked, reaching up to hold Magnus by the hips to do it again. 

"Alec," Magnus groaned, even as Alec's long fingers came around his hips to hold him in place. "Gonna get my mouth on you alpha, make you feel so good, taste you properly." 

Alec moaned and whined when Magnus pulled away from him, but spread his legs wide before settling between them. Magnus' wide golden eyes, smudged liner, and aroused scent were enough to have him frozen, laid out bare for his omega, waiting to see what he would do. "Please," he gasped, reaching out to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair, giving it an impatient tug. "Want anything, everything you want to do to me." 

"Oh darling," Magnus purred, his smirk lusty and teasing. "I will do everything, rest assured. But first, I think we need to take the edge off." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Alec's cock, licking over the tip, just to hear the choked moan escape his alpha. "What a pretty cock you have, Alexander." 

"Oh fuck," Alec swore, his hand tightening in Magnus' hair before he forced it to loosen as Magnus offered small kitten licks, teasing and exploring him, driving him wild with every touch and press of his tongue. His whole body felt too hot, and every glance he managed absolutely overwhelmed him with the reminder that Magnus was doing this while fully clothed, the scent of his slick growing more and more prominent in the room. "Magnus, please, please, want your mouth on me. Want to see you taste me." 

Magnus hummed and licked his lips. He lifted his eyes to meet Alec's, raising his eyebrows and pausing, drawing out the moment until he could see his alpha about to beg. He sank down on Alec's cock, swallowing him as deep as he could, moaning at the taste and weight on his tongue. Alec's taste exploded across his tongue and he moaned, his eyes falling half-shut as he lost himself in the enjoyment of making his alpha feel good. 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, his back bowing off the bed, groaning as Magnus swallowed around the tip of his cock, making his thighs shake. "Magnus, oh, fuck, feels good, feels so good, omega, please, please," he babbled, dropping one hand to Magnus' hair, again, combing through the soft locks, feeling Magnus give a rumbling purr around him. He tightened his fingers in the strands and tugged, making his omega moan, long and low. 

Magnus pulled off and took a deep breath, looking up at Alec as he licked up his cock slowly, savoring the taste of Alexander again. "Do that again," he ordered, meeting Alec's wide eyes. "Don't hold me down, alpha, but I want your hands in my hair. Want to know how good I make you feel." 

Alec nodded eagerly, gasping as Magnus dipped his head down again, swallowing him quickly. He dropped both hands to his omega's head, holding him carefully, tugging at the strands between his fingers. "Magnus, oh fuck, Magnus, you're so good, please, fuck, please, I want more." 

It was easy to feel Alexander getting closer and closer to the edge the faster he bobbed his head and Magnus focused on it, intent on making him feel as good as possible. His alpha was going to be ruined for anyone else and Magnus swallowed around him, taking him in deeper when Alec's hips bucked up driving him deeper. 

"Magnus," Alec panted, trying to warn him. "Magnus, you've got to, I need to..." he took a desperate swallow of air, another whine escaping him as Magnus seemed to suck  _ harder, _ of all things, bobbing his head fast enough to have his mind swimming. The scent of Magnus' pleasure amplified by how much they both wanted, desired what was happening was driving him wild and he couldn't hold himself back. "Magnus, Magnus." 

Magnus pulled his mouth back with an obscene 'pop' and looked up at his alpha, hovering over the tip of his cock. "Come for me, Alexander. Have to taste you," he ordered. 

Alec arched under the determined teasing of Magnus' mouth, losing control the second he was swallowed down again. He came, and he stared as Magnus swallowed him down, his scent pleased and aroused all at once and he groaned, settling back on the bed as Magnus licked him clean and then crawled up his body, still wearing all of his clothes. "So good," he breathed, trying to catch his breath, inhaling deeply, the scent of satisfied and pleased omega making him smile. 

"I'm glad you thought so," Magnus teased, grinning down at Alec, kissing him softly. He shifted and leaned in, kissing Alec's deflect rune, sucking on the skin there, his alpha shuddering under him. "I think I might like the scent of your pleased satisfaction more than you at any other time," Magnus admitted. He hadn't gotten the chance to savor this the last time, and now that he could, he was already addicted to it. "Smell so good, so  _ satisfied, _ alpha." 

"Cause you're perfect," Alec breathed, wrapping his arms around Magnus as he came down from the high of his orgasm, nuzzling into Magnus' neck, kissing at his skin. "You're so good, Magnus, fuck, you're amazing." He licked his lips and imagined getting a chance to do that again to Magnus, and to maybe even do more. He shivered as Magnus' teeth faintly brushed his neck before Magnus was pulled back to look at him. 

Magnus hummed and brushed their noses together. "Well, I appreciate you saying as much, but since that is your first experience doing that, I think you might be slightly biased," he teased. "Now, I told you I wanted your knot in me, alpha. But could I persuade you to-" 

"Can," Alec flushed when Magnus looked at him, both eyebrows raised at his interruption. "I'd like to uh, you know. Taste you. Work you open with my t-tongue. That's a thing we can do, right?" 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus breathed, surging up to pin Alec back to the bed, kissing him hard and desperate, grinding against his abdomen, banishing all of his clothes save his boxers with another thought. He kissed the alpha until his lips felt sore and pulled back, staring down at him. "You want that?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"Yeah," Alec breathed, sliding his hands up Magnus' thighs, to the bottom of his boxers shorts, teasing the edge of them. "Yeah, Magnus. Wanted, wanted to do it last time, but I was afraid I'd lose control too early." 

Magnus grinned in delight at Alec and kissed him again, hard and quick before pulling back. "What you are going to learn, darling Alexander, is that part of the fun of losing control is getting to practice with me." When Alec's scent went all sweet and caring, Magnus reached out and brushed some of Alec's hair off his forehead. "I want to do all sorts of things with you, Alec, and part of that involves both of us learning each other." 

"I want to make sure you enjoy yourself," Alec said, staring up at Magnus stubbornly. "I don't want you to have to-" 

"Alec," Magnus interrupted, nuzzling into his neck, sighing happily against his skin. "I'm always going to enjoy myself. It's you. Everything with you feels amazing, and all I want is more. There's not a way to _measure_ anything when it comes to the two of us together in bed. As long as we're both enjoying ourselves and we're happy, that's all that matters." 

Alec swallowed and stared up at Magnus, leaning up to kiss him, before rolling the omega under him, pressing him back to the sheets. "Then tell me the easiest way to do this. To, uh," he flushed, groaning as he felt his cheeks start to darken. "Get, get to taste you." 

Magnus took pity on Alec, smiling at him, leaning up, banishing his boxers with a thought. "It would be easiest if I was on my hands and knees. Gives you the easiest angle and proper leverage," he offered. 

"But then I can't see you," Alec said, frowning. "I mean, I can, but I want, want to-" 

Magnus hummed in consideration. "We can do that, but if you get tired, tell me. I promise I'm not going to be upset," he ordered, wrapping his arms around Alec. "You're going to want my legs on your shoulders. Your hands will be on my hips, and you'll keep most of my weight from waist-down supported." 

Alec nodded, his mouth dry at the idea of Magnus' legs on his shoulders, a desperate whine escaping him. "I can, I can do that," he agreed, licking his lips. "You want that? You're okay?" 

"Alexander," Magnus said with a laugh. "I am far more concerned about you being able to-" 

Alec narrowed his eyes and shifted, moving quickly, spreading Magnus' legs, lifting them up onto his shoulder, his hands on Magnus' hips, supporting him easily, turning to press a kiss to his inner thigh, watching the muscles tremble. "You were saying?" Alec growled, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. He pressed another kiss to the soft skin of Magnus' thigh, groaning against it as Magnus' scent got hotter. 

"Shadowhunters," Magnus huffed, glad for the pillows he had piled on the bed not too long ago. "All right, well, since you don't seem to need any further instruction, go ahead. I'd recommend alternating your tongue and your fingers, it'll help you get deeper." 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, turning to press his thumb to Magnus' entrance, swiping up some of the slick that had already gathered there, groaning as he brought it to his mouth. "Smell so good, taste so good, Magnus." 

"Alec," Magnus moaned, trembling as he felt Alec exhale against him, close enough to touch. Now he just wanted a little bit more. "Please, Alexander, want, ah!" He gasped, shuddering, as Alec's tongue swept over him in slow, steady sweeps, making him whine. "Yes, Alec, oh yes!" 

Alec groaned against Magnus, licking up the clear slick that he could taste and smell, focusing on what made his omega's thighs clench tighter around his head. Once he'd tasted every inch, he focused again on licking his way into his omega. Magnus shouted above him, but since there were ringed fingers tugging desperately at his hair, pulling him in closer, he had to be doing something right. He pressed his tongue in as deep as he could, groaning at Magnus' shout in reaction. 

Whatever Magnus had thought Alec would lack in any sort of experience, he more than made up for in sheer enthusiasm and endurance. He didn't know how long Alec spent teasing him before his tongue finally pushed inside, but when he did, Magnus was already fit to burst, his hips rocking frantically into every single push of Alec's tongue. "Alec, Alec, yes, just like that," he begged, holding onto Alec's hair, wanting, needing more of his perfect alpha. 

Pulling back briefly to breathe, panting against Magnus' skin, Alec looked at the spread-out picture his omega made, his cock leaking steadily against his abs, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes more pupil than gold. He grinned, proud that he'd managed to dishevel the omega so thoroughly. "More?" he rasped. 

"Yes," Magnus demanded, lifting his hips as much as he could with Alec's shoulders for leverage. "Feels so good, alpha, want your tongue in me, fucking into me nice and deep." 

Moaning at the quiet demand and the fresh scent of slick that accompanied it, Alec dove in all over again, pressing his tongue in deep, determined to drive Magnus wild. He tried to focus on what Magnus liked based on how he responded, but he kept getting lost in how  _ good _ his omega tasted, and how, with the bond now flared open between them, he could feel how much Magnus wanted and how incredible it felt. Alec groaned against his skin, even as he shifted enough so he could tease Magnus with a finger, pressing it against him, only the faintest amounts, using his tongue every few sweeps. 

"Alec," Magnus growled, a demanding snarl as the alpha kept teasing him, pushing him higher and higher until he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back anymore. When Alec, finally,  _ finally _ slid a single finger deep into him, Magnus couldn't stop it, his orgasm slammed into him, his whole body trembling under the gentle scent of unbridled passion and desire bleeding off his alpha. He felt Alec carefully pulling his finger out and whined, rocking his hips back, wanting to tease things out longer. 

"Don't worry," Alec whispered, massaging Magnus' thighs. "I'm going to take such good care of you, I promise." He carefully lowered Magnus back to the bed, his jaw aching in the most incredible way and it didn't even matter that he was half-hard, because Magnus smelled  _ happy _ and  _ satisfied _ and that was everything he had wanted. 

Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec by the shoulders, hauling him in close, kissing him hard and desperate, glad that his alpha went willingly, melting into the kiss eagerly. By the time they broke apart, Magnus couldn't help giggling, even as he squirmed under Alec. "Mmm, good?" 

Alec dropped his nose down and pressed it to Magnus' mating bite, inhaling slowly against his skin, adding soft kisses all around it. "So good," he agreed, his body still warm from everything they had done. "You're amazing," he praised, lifting his head to look at Magnus, meeting his eyes that were still slightly hazy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws glitter in the air* SMUT!

"Mmm," Magnus agreed, pleased at the compliment. He combed his fingers through his alpha's hair. "You were so good to me," he managed, licking his lips. "But there's still something I want. Think you feel up to it?" 

Alec hummed, lifting lazy eyes to look up at Magnus. "You want me to knot you?" 

Just the words were enough to have Magnus clenching down on the phantom stretch of Alec's finger. He nodded and groaned, tightening his hold on Alec. "Want to feel you again, smell like you. Want everyone to know that I'm yours." 

A low, possessive growl left Alec and he nuzzled into Magnus' neck again. "You already smell like mine," he said, purring happily at the scent. "But I'll never object to adding a few more layers." 

Magnus laughed and spread his legs, glad when Alec sank between them easily. "Want to take me like this?" 

Alec shifted to look at Magnus, worry flickering over his features for a moment. "It won't bring up any bad memories?" He asked, hesitant. He didn't want to duplicate their first night together, not after everything they'd finally managed to do today. 

Magnus bit down the instinctual response, that the last thing their first time had been was a bad memory, because he'd been  _ claimed. _ For the first time, in his entire life, someone had wanted to claim  _ him _ and his magic wanted to sing at the reminder. Instead, he smiled and leaned up to kiss Alec. "You know the best way to move on from any bad stuff? Making new, better memories," he teased. "Want to start on that?" 

"I think I could be persuaded," Alec said, a smile starting on his face. He licked his lips and shivered as they tingled, reminding him what he had been doing. "Now, uh, you need me to-" 

"Get those  _ deliciously _ large, long, and decidedly talented fingers inside me?" Magnus asked, his eyes bright as he wiggled under his alpha. "Why yes, that is exactly what I need, and the quicker that you can do that for me, since you got me good and relaxed already, the better." 

Alec groaned, shifting to sit back on his haunches, looking at the sight of Magnus spread out on the sheets. His eyes drifted up to Magnus' mating bite and then back down to his thighs, where he had left a few marks on his skin. He dropped his hands to Magnus' thighs, squeezing carefully, before trailing his fingers higher. 

Magnus hummed and relaxed into the gentle touches from Alexander, as they explored and stroked over his skin, teasing him every few seconds. A small, pleading noise left his throat as Alec's hands moved away from where he wanted them most and he snapped his eyes open, narrowing them at the alpha. "Where do you think you are going?" 

Alec rolled his eyes and stared down at Magnus, his hands at his sides. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, his voice quiet and certain. "What I'm doing, is just...admiring how beautiful you are, Magnus." 

Magnus swallowed and shivered under the heavy gaze of Alexander, as his eyes trailed up his legs, his abdomen, to his chest, and neck, until their eyes met again. "You don't need to romance me, darling, I'm already in your bed," he admonished, groaning when Alec kept staring, not saying anything else. "Alec, please, as much as I love being stared at, and believe me, darling, I do, I want you." 

Alec flushed, but the words were escaping him before he could stop it. "Tell me what you want, Magnus," he managed, clearing his throat as he stared down at the omega, watching him squirm on the sheets. "Tell me," he ordered again. 

Magnus stared up at Alec, the quiet order making him shiver, slick leaking out of him steadily, his arousal spiking at the quiet demand that he would never dare refuse from his alpha. He sat up, meeting Alec's eyes, and licked his lips, dragging a hungry look over his alpha's body. "I want you to fuck me, alpha. I want your knot. I want you to take me, knot me, bite me, make me scream for you." 

It was easy to see Alec shiver as the words slipped from him, easy, as though they'd always been there. "Alexander," Magnus added, reaching out for him. "I want you to  _ take _ me. I want to smell like you so everyone knows." His fingertips dragged against Alec's chest, through his chest hair, humming happily at the feel. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours," he added. The admission felt too close to the truth of what he really wanted, but with Alec's bite on his neck, it was all right to pretend, only a little. 

"Yes," Alec breathed, tugging Magnus by his hips, closer to him. When a pillow was under Magnus' hips an instant later, giving him a better angle, he grinned up at Magnus. "Such a good omega," he praised, just to see Magnus shiver at the words. Reaching between Magnus' legs, he teased him with his fingertips before he slid a single finger into him, gently, carefully. 

"More!" Magnus demanded, growling, and rocking down on Alec's finger. The alpha's calluses caused the most delicious drag against him, and one day, when they had time, and he wasn't nearly as desperate, he would have Alec take his time, get him off with nothing more than his fingers, until he was begging for more. 

Alec chuckled, licking his lips as he stared at Magnus. "Impatient," he teased, a second finger sliding in after the first. Magnus' legs settled around his waist and he watched as Magnus started to fuck himself against his fingers, grinding into every flex of his arm. He groaned and whined, watching as Magnus took more and more of his fingers in, a red flush working down his chest. "So beautiful," he breathed, unable to look away. 

"Another," Magnus growled out, shaking as Alec pressed another finger into him, making him moan, long and loud. "Yes, Alexander, fuck," he whined, biting down on his lip. "Need it, fuck, please." he begged, shaking as Alec started to fuck his fingers into him in earnest. "Yes, just like that, alpha, fuck, so good." 

Alec swallowed hard, but focused on hitting the angle that Magnus clearly preferred above the others, licking his lips as the obscene sounds of his fingers sliding in and out of his omega surrounded them both. It was enough to have him turned on and eager to be inside Magnus again, despite both of them already having taken the edge off. "One more?" He offered. 

Magnus squirmed, spreading his thighs a little wider for Alec's hand as a fourth finger was teased against him. He grunted and nodded, gasping as Alec stilled his hand, waiting for him to adjust. "Noooo," he whined, reaching out to grab Alec's arm when he froze, trying to pull back. "Don't stop, don't stop," he begged, his whole body shivering as he tried to rock back on Alec's fingers. "More, please, please." He'd been wanting this for weeks, and it was  _ so good, _ and all he wanted from his alpha was more and more until they could collapse, sweaty and sated. 

"Don't want to hurt you," Alec said, another growl escaping him when Magnus clenched down on his fingers, focusing on stretching him open, getting him ready to take his knot. 

Magnus wanted to laugh, and if he hadn't been so turned on that he was ready to flip his alpha over and ride him, he would have. "You're doing perfect Alec, you're not hurting me at all," he promised, licking his lips. "And, just as a reminder..." he clenched down on Alec's fingers again, just to hear the alpha groan. "You don't always need to treat me like glass." 

Alec looked up at Magnus and stilled, despite the protesting whine of his omega, and the way that Magnus kept trying to rock back on his fingers. His mouth felt dry and he was overwhelmed with how good they both smelled and felt. "You, you want, me to..." 

"I want," Magnus growled, narrowing his eyes at the alpha, only to gasp when Alec pushed his fingers in deeper. "I want you to  _ fuck _ me, Alpha. I want to feel you for days." When Alec started to move his hand even faster, fucking into him eagerly, Magnus keened in pleasure, his whole body shaking as he demanded more with every roll of his hips. "Want you to use every single bit of that shadowhunter strength on me," he added. 

Alec swallowed and let out a noise that was a strange mix of a growl and a whine. "I don't want to hurt you." He tugged his fingers out slowly, carefully, using Magnus' slick to stroke himself quickly before settling between his legs. "I won't hurt you, Magnus." 

Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's shoulders and pulled him down and into a desperate kiss. "You aren't going to hurt me," he growled. "I already know you won't. But I want to feel it, feel you. Now. _Harder._ Use every single one of those Raziel-gifted muscles of yours." He stole the laugh that wanted to escape Alec with a desperate kiss and trembled as his shadowhunter settled into position again. 

Alec groaned and saw Magnus' lips fall open in a gasp as he carefully started to press into him, determined to make sure that he was stretched properly before he did anything else. 

An irritated snarl escaped Magnus and he tightened his legs around Alec's hips, shifting and flexing his legs enough to force Alec all of the way into him in one delicious tight stretch. "Yes!" Magnus gasped, his back arching off the bed as Alec was finally pressed in deep, hard, and hot and  _ so _ good that he already ached with the need to move. 

"Magnus!" Alec growled, glaring down at his omega, even as Magnus squeezed around him, rocking his hips in determined little motions, trying to get him to start moving already. "Stop that," he added, licking his lips. "Don't want to hurt you." 

"You're not going to hurt me," Magnus challenged, tightening his legs around Alec's waist, grinding back against him. "Come on, alpha, show me what you've got!" 

Alec narrowed his eyes and stared down at Magnus spread out on the sheets beneath him. He could see the glint of challenge that had always been so attractive to him from the first, and growled back at Magnus again, the noise rumbling low in his throat. "That what you want, omega?" he asked, dropping his hands to Magnus' waist, holding him tight and still. "Want to feel me for days?" 

Alec watched as Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but didn't give him any time to do so, pulling out of him, almost entirely, before he snapped his hips forward, slamming himself back in. Magnus keened and arched underneath him, a breathless, pleased gasp escaping him as he did. "So good for me," Alec panted, rutting into Magnus with abandon, fucking him hard enough to have both of their bodies shaking and trembling from the effort. "So gorgeous like this, wanting to take everything I have to give and more." 

Pushing Alec into letting go had been the best decision that he had ever made. Magnus arched off the bed again as Alec shifted the angle, causing him to hit his prostate almost directly, sending him trembling and pleading for more. He was hard again already, and every thrust from his Alpha, from his Alexander, was accompanied by a deep grind of his hips, teasing him with his steadily growing knot. 

"Come on, come on," he panted, slamming his hips back against Alec's, the sound obscene and dirty in the room that was silent except for the two of them. "Fuck, Alec, please." 

"Wish you could see yourself," Alec breathed, tightening his hold on Magnus' hips, keeping him in place as he fucked into the omega harder, the bed shaking from the force of his thrusts. "How beautiful you are, how incredible you feel, you're perfect, Magnus, you're amazing, want to make you feel so good, knot you, fuck, make you smell like me and  _ mine.” _

Magnus groaned again, Alec's hands holding him in place as the alpha finally,  _ finally _ stopped holding back, fucking into him with abandon, chasing his orgasm, pushing his knot in deeper, the both of them covered in a mix of sweat and slick, scents heavy and heady in the room. 

"Yes, yes, Alec, Alexander, please," he begged, his thighs starting to shake from the effort of fucking back on every thrust from Alec. "Please, please, bite me, want to feel you, fuck, feel you knot me up, keep me there, yours, all yours." 

Groaning, Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ neck, the scent of him, the call of the claim that was pounding under his skin, making him want, need more, was right there. He scraped his teeth over the claim mark, feeling Magnus shudder under him. “Magnus,” he whined, clenching his eyes shut. He didn’t want to hurt Magnus again, he wouldn’t do that. 

“Alec,” Magnus gasped, tilting his head to the side, reaching up to force Alec’s face in tighter against his neck, breathing hard as the alpha’s rhythm started to stutter as he got closer to the edge. “Want, want it, need to feel it again, Alexander.” 

Alec growled, sinking his teeth into the mating bite, and with one more hard thrust of his hips, he was locked deep inside Magnus, the omega clenching down on him hard enough to have him coming. The combination of the bite and his orgasm surprised him with the intensity and it left him trembling and struggling to keep himself upright. 

"Magnus, fuck, Magnus," he breathed, panting hard against his neck, rocking slowly, just enough to tease his omega with more pressure, right where he wanted. "Now you, wanna, please, want to see you," he added, reaching out to wrap his hand around Magnus' cock, stroking him slowly, carefully. 

"I think I might have a love affair with your hands," Magnus panted out, rocking and clenching back on Alec's knot and up into his hand, his too-big hands that were full of calluses that felt so incredible against him. "Just like that, little quicker," he ordered, his eyes half shut as he rocked in Alec's lap and chased his own orgasm. 

Alec swallowed, obeying every order from Magnus, tightening his grip and increasing the speed of his hand until his omega was crying out, back arching off the bed as he clenched down on his knot, and came, all over his stomach again. Magnus slumped to the bed shortly after, panting hard, his chest heaving with every breath. "Magnus," he whispered, biting down the words that wanted to escape, because they were too soon, they were, but that didn't mean they weren't real. "You're amazing," he added, licking his lips, trying to meet golden eyes, even as he kept the warlock thoroughly tied. 

"I'm pretty sure," Magnus panted, laughing a little as he opened his eyes, staring Alec down. "That you're not allowed to call me amazing after that." He looked down the length of Alec's torso, to his thighs, that were starting to tremble.

Alec shifted and leaned down, stretching out over Magnus, even as that forced his knot in deeper, making both of them gasp, leaning in to nuzzle his mating bite. He wanted to bite again. He wanted to renew the claim that he'd given Magnus. He scraped his teeth over it, feeling Magnus whine. Alec forced himself to press a kiss to it, and pulled back, smiling at him. 

"Alec," Magnus said, licking his lips. "You, you didn't want to, uh..." He shifted, showing his neck, indicating the mating bite that stung in the most delicious way. 

"I didn't want to cause a reminder of any bad memories," Alec said, rubbing their noses together. Even now, the soft question was a reminder that he hadn’t asked the first time, but now, Magnus had wanted it, even asked for it. It made him want to sink his teeth into the bite again, reminding Magnus how much he was wanted, that everyone knew that Magnus was taken, and _his._

Magnus hummed in consideration and kept his neck tilted for Alec. “But you do want to?” 

Alec groaned against Magnus’ skin and nodded, pressing kisses to it, licking over it carefully. “I do.” The bond pulsed happily between the both of them now, with the renewal of not just them being together again, but of the bite itself. He scraped his teeth over the skin he knew was sensitive again and exhaled against it. 

“Alec,” Magnus whined, quiet and needy. “It’s fine. I promise that I don’t mind. Not like we can uh, do anything more than we already have, right?” He teased, reaching up to tug on Alec’s hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “If you want, I like it too,” he added, his eyes darting up to meet Alec’s. He loved the reminder, that he was Alec’s, that he would feel the mark on his neck, show it to others. 

“Okay then,” he agreed quietly. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, nodding before he pressed their foreheads together, breathing quietly with Magnus as they both came down from the high, sticky in the best ways until Magnus carefully rinsed them off with magic. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, meeting Magnus’ surprised golden eyes. He simply grinned and shrugged, stealing another kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....you didn't think I was going to make it that easy, did you?

Magnus huffed out a laugh, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair as he finally shifted and pulled out of him before collapsing at his side. "How're your thighs feeling?" 

"I might feel that in the morning," Alec admitted, pressing in closer to Magnus' side, wrapping an arm around his waist, humming, pleased. He gave his mating bite a small kiss and closed his eyes, cuddling in close. 

"Are you a closet cuddler, Alexander?" Magnus teased, still playing with Alec's hair, listening to him purr. 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' skin again, inhaling the scent of the two of them together, a sappy smile on his face. "When it comes to you I am," he admitted. He tightened his arm around Magnus. "My beautiful and perfect omega. You're incredible." 

Magnus swallowed, closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "The benefit of several hundred years of experience." 

Alec hummed and pressed his hand flat against Magnus' stomach. "I don't need hundreds of years of experience. Just you," he whispered, yawning. "Can we maybe do what you said before? What you wanted for the first time?" 

Magnus took a second to try to remember what the hell he had said, but nothing was coming to him. He frowned and lifted his head a little to meet Alec's eyes, raising his eyebrows. "What, exactly, did I say that I wanted?" 

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip. "I mean, you don't have to!" 

"Alexander," Magnus said, reaching out to tug him into another kiss. "I didn't say that I didn't want to, I just don't remember what it is." 

"You, uh," Alec coughed and cleared his throat. "You said that you would maybe like riding me, for a second round." 

Magnus grinned against Alec's skin and pressed a kiss to his heart. "I forgot, you are right, I did say that, and yes, I would love that, if you're feeling up to it." 

Alec tightened his arm around Magnus, nuzzling into him again. "It's you, pretty sure I won't fail to  _ rise _ to the occasion." 

Magnus lifted his head and turned to stare at Alexander. "Did you just make a sex joke?" 

"Maybe," Alec said with a huff, his face turning steadily more red. 

"Fuck I've been a brilliant influence on you," Magnus breathed, pulling Alec into another kiss with a happy hum. "You are incredible, Alexander." 

"Nah," Alec said, his voice soft. "That's all you, Magnus. I promise." He flushed and cleared his throat, looking down. "You're amazing, perfect, and you deserve someone to tell you that every single day." 

Magnus chuckled and snuggled into Alec, at the way the alpha was bleeding so much happiness into his scent it was intoxicating in a way that he had never experienced before. He let the silence stretch between them for several minutes longer before he remembered that he did have a question that he wanted to ask Alec. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, reaching out to comb his fingertips through Alec's chest hair, smiling at it, even as he kissed Alec's heart again. 

"Hmmm?" Alec blinked his eyes open sleepily, shifting a bit so he could focus much more easily on Magnus. "Yes?" 

Magnus cleared his throat. "My heat is in a week and a half. But it might, uh, come a bit early." 

Alec's eyes snapped open and he pulled back enough to focus on the omega properly, meeting his golden eyes. "Early? Is everything all right? I know off-timed heats can be-" 

"Everything is fine," Magnus said, pressing a finger to Alec's lips. "There's nothing wrong, and sometimes this does just happen. It's only off by a couple of days, and that's nothing to worry about." 

Alec relaxed and sagged, pressing a kiss to Magnus' fingertip before he met his eyes again. "So, um," he cleared his throat and looked at Magnus again. "What do you want to do?" 

Magnus fidgeted and sighed. It would have been so much easier if Alec had just asked to share his heat, but after everything that had happened, it was like Alec was enforcing every possible boundary that they could have between them, and then some. 

Alec's face fell and he cleared his throat. "We, we don't have to spend it together, if you aren't comfortable with that, Magnus. I just, whatever you want." 

"I want you to spend my heat with me," Magnus said, bluntly, lifting his eyes to look up at Alec. "I want you to go into work tomorrow, and submit the paperwork to spend all five days with me. And I want you to bring some of your clothing here. Other stuff. And then I want you to go all overprotective and ridiculous and just be...here..." He finished, trailing off, well aware of the demands he had just made of Alexander. 

Alec smiled, his scent going sweet and pleased. "I can do that," he whispered, stealing a kiss from Magnus. "All of it. I'll put in the paperwork first thing tomorrow and I'll bring the rest of my clothes over." He nuzzled Magnus’ neck, his mating bite again, and smiled. "I'm honored that you want me here, omega," he whispered. "I'll take such good care of you, I promise." 

Magnus didn't doubt it. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that Alec would take perfect care of him. The problem was that by the end of it, he had a feeling that he was never going to want anyone other than Alexander to share his heats ever again, and that simply was never going to happen. No matter how much he wanted it. He reached up and tugged Alec into another kiss, humming against his lips. "Sounds perfect," he whispered, kissing Alec again, hard and just a little desperate. 

Even if he didn't get to keep Alec forever, he would at least get to have this with him. A small memento to remember Alec by. 

Magnus did his best to ignore the traitorous part of his heart that told him that he was never going to forget Alexander. And that sharing this with him would take such a large piece of him that no alpha would ever replace it. He kissed Alec again and lost himself in the slow, slick slide of their lips together and when Alec whined against his lips, his scent going all warm with desire, Magnus let himself whine back. 

He wanted everything, and Alec didn't. It was okay. It would be okay. It would. 

~!~ 

Alec took a deep breath, holding onto the bouquet of deep red roses nervously as he paced across the loft. They had another day before Magnus' heat was due to start, but he'd been able to get the night off after Jace and Izzy had practically shoved him out the door. Which led to him standing here, awkwardly, when Magnus wasn't home, because he'd gotten out early. 

He took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the couch, staring at the roses. More importantly than all of that though, he had to tell Magnus. He had to say it, tell him that he was in love with Magnus, with all of him, before they shared a heat. Because if he blurted it out in the middle of a heat, then Magnus would never be able to believe him if and when he did say it. So he needed to say it  _ now _ and... and hope that Magnus didn't send him running away. 

Alec bit down on his lip and forced himself to his feet again, heading for the balcony, pressing the glass doors open before stepping into the cool air, leaving the flowers carefully on the table. He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes, smiling. Even out here, behind the magic of his wards, Alec could feel and smell Magnus' scent everywhere and it was the best kind of comfort outside of the omega himself. 

"Alexander?" Magnus called, stepping out of a portal and back into the loft. Alec's scent, shy and happy, and surprisingly tinged with the scent of roses, was fresh, which meant that the alpha couldn't have gone far. 

"Out here," Alec called back, glancing towards the open door, waving to Magnus when the omega caught sight of him. His heart did several painful beats in his chest at the beautiful sheer black shirt Magnus was wearing, coupled with a deep red vest, buttons all down the front. He wanted to rip it off Magnus, worship him with his lips and tongue. 

"Look at you, looking like a greek god among the stars," Magnus teased, stepping out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. "Is everything all right?" 

Alec held out his hand for Magnus, smiling when the omega took it, pulling him in close, nuzzling Magnus' neck with a happy purr. "It is now that you are here, Magnus." 

Magnus chuckled, low in his throat, even though he could smell his own scent going pleased at the compliment. "Well, thank you for that, darling. And you know I'm always happy to watch the stars with you." 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple and gave himself a few more minutes to admire the stars before he pulled them back inside. He picked up the red roses, turning back to Magnus, smiling at the surprise on his face. 

"Oooh, roses," Magnus said, lighting up. "They're beautiful, Alexander," he added, reaching out to take them when Alec offered them. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Alec said, clearing his throat. He watched Magnus summon a vase with another happy noise before the roses were carefully placed in the water. He held his hand out for Magnus and pulled him in again. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something before tomorrow. You, uh, you deserve to know." 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and tilted his head up to look at Alexander. "Darling, I've seen you naked, I'm not sure there's much else you can bare to me at this point." 

Alec huffed and stole a quick kiss from Magnus, exhaling against his lips when the bond between them lit up in pleasure, much like the smell surrounding them both. They were both so happy like this. "I just..." Alec swallowed and took Magnus' hand, turning to face him properly. "I want to tell you. Before tomorrow. So, so, you don't think that I'm telling you in the heat of the moment." 

"Well, you've clearly been taking dramatics lessons from me," Magnus teased, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, tilting his head up for another soft kiss from Alexander. "So do tell, what is this big secret you want to impart before we spend the next four days or so never leaving the bedroom?" 

"I love you," Alec blurted, staring at Magnus, watching as his eyes flickered gold in a second. He smiled helplessly at the sight and reached out, cupping Magnus' cheek in his palm, pressing their foreheads together, exhaling hard. "I love you, Magnus, and," he swallowed before forging ahead. "I wanted to make sure that you knew. Before, before we get caught up in heat, and that..." he bit down on his lip before refocusing. 

"I want you to know," Alec continued, trying to keep his voice calm and level as he met Magnus' eyes again. "How much I care about you. And how much it means to me that we're sharing your heat together, and..." he let out a breath and then met Magnus' eyes again. "And I promised that I would talk to you, going forward. And, and, this is me, keeping that promise, Magnus." 

Magnus blinked and stared at Alec, his mind racing at the implications. Alec loved him? How was that possible? He, he didn't want... Reaching out to the bond to understand what Alec was feeling, Magnus realized, horror curling around him, that he had been letting his own feelings bleed into the bond. Which meant that Alec was likely feeling those. 

Magnus pulled Alec down for a kiss and smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over Alec's cheek, even though he could see the worry and fear there. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered. "And for doing it before my heat," he added, kissing Alec again. "And forgive me for taking the moment to explain one other thing, but I think it's necessary, especially after that." 

Alec bit down on his lip, even as Magnus kissed him again, lightning-quick and gentle. His heart ached, even though he'd thought... he'd thought that Magnus had maybe been on the same page as him, had, had wanted... Alec swallowed and focused on Magnus. He was what was important in all of this. "What other thing?" He asked, his voice not nearly as strong as he would have liked it, considering the declaration. 

"Bonds can be overwhelming," Magnus said, his voice soft and quiet. "Especially if you've never felt one of them before. I know I've found it that way, from time to time. In a good way, because it's  _ you, _ Alexander, but it is." He took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting with the inhale. "But I also want you to understand, Alec. It's very easy to get lost in how good the bond feels and to think that's... other things." 

Alec flinched and looked away from Magnus, out and over the balcony. He'd made a mistake. He never should have told Magnus. Foolish to think that an omega as amazing as Magnus would ever love a broken alpha like him. An alpha who kept making mistake after mistake, and now he'd made one more, on top of them all. "It's not the bond that I'm feeling," Alec corrected, his voice quiet and certain. 

"Alexander," Magnus started, but froze when Alec shook his head, cutting him off. "Alec, I'm not saying it's bad, and thank you for telling me, and you have to know that I care for you deeply as well, but-" 

"But you aren't sure what I'm feeling is what I feel, or the bond," Alec said, keeping his voice calm, even as his heartache and pain bled into his scent. He didn't regret telling Magnus, but fuck, his heart ached in a way he hadn't thought possible. "I understand perfectly, Magnus. It's all right." 

"Alec," Magnus tried, desperation leaking into his scent when he felt the pain from Alec flutter down the bond and permeate the air. "Alec, please, I..." 

"It's okay," Alec repeated, shifting so he could press a soft kiss to Magnus' forehead. "Don't worry, Magnus, it's all right." He gave Magnus another quick hug before he pulled back. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll put these clothes into the pile for you to use. If..." he hesitated and glanced at Magnus. "If you still want them?" 

Magnus' eyes widened and he stepped closer, grabbing Alec by the arm, holding onto him desperately. "Yes, I want them, please, Alec, of course I want them, I want you here, with me." 

Alec relaxed and exhaled, nodding. "Okay. I can do that. I'll shower and then be back. You okay?" 

Magnus nodded, pressing his lips together tightly as he stared at Alec's hunched shoulders. The bond between them was stretched thin again, no matter how close they were standing and it ached, bringing tears to his eyes. "I am," he managed, even though it was the furthest thing from the truth. He'd broken the alpha's heart and he could  _ feel _ it. 

The second Alec was out of his sight, Magnus curled up in the wicker chair, staring at the dozen roses that were in the vase on the table. They were so beautiful, and he'd ruined them. Ruined Alec's beautiful gesture, considering everything they were about to go through. He buried his face into his arms and let a few tears escape. He didn’t deserve an alpha like Alec taking care of him. 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus barely had time to realize he'd dozed off, curled up on the couch, before Alec's arms were suddenly wrapped around him, picking him up easily, as though he weighed nothing. He swallowed, and went to struggle, to protest, because he could get himself to bed, he didn't need-

"I've got you, it's okay," Alec murmured. "It's okay, Magnus, I promise." 

Magnus let himself curl into Alec, pressing his face against the alpha's neck, inhaling his scent with a small, weak noise. The bond between them was relaxed again, but he could feel that it was still guarded. Alec was holding his part of it back, and it was what he should have told Alec to do all along, because now they were in this mess. "I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry, Alexander." 

Alec took a deep breath and carried Magnus to the bedroom. He got his omega settled carefully into the nest he'd made of the bed, a mix of both their clothing, before bringing what he'd been wearing into the bedroom, putting it down on the floor. Magnus could add it to the nest when he felt more up to it. He took in the sight of Magnus curled up against the golden sheets and smiled, even as his heart ached. 

He climbed into bed with Magnus and stretched out beside the omega. "It's all right, Magnus. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." 

Magnus swallowed hard, his heart stuttering in his chest at the answer. He reached out and wrapped an arm around the alpha, nuzzling into his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting himself relax into the calming presence of Alec. "Do you have any questions about tomorrow? Or the next week?" 

Alec hummed. "I did most of my research, so I think I'm okay. Is there anything you want me to make sure I do to take care of you? Anything that you want specifically?" 

Magnus would forever be grateful at the topic change, even though it was obvious that Alec was doing it as a distraction for them both. "I'm going to want baths more than showers. Showers are fine to rinse off, but baths prevent the soreness. Don't use any fruit scents, I can't stand them during heat." 

Alec nodded and reached up to rub Magnus' back slowly. "All right. Easy enough. Any foods that I should have prepared?" 

"I'll eat a lot of snacks. Fruit, granola bars, things that'll keep my energy up," Magnus explained, his eyes drifting shut under the calming presence of his alpha. "No judging me for how much I eat. This shit burns a lot of calories." 

Alec let out a small chuckle and he kissed Magnus' temple. "No judging, whatsoever, I promise." 

Magnus relaxed with a faint smile. "I'll uh, be pretty demanding. So, maybe be ready for that. If you need to take a break or anything, I've got toys in the-" 

"I'm not going to make you use toys while I'm here," Alec said, though he grinned and pressed another kiss to Magnus' temple. "Unless you want to, of course. In which case, everything in the top drawer is fair game." 

"We'll see," Magnus said, smiling as he started to relax fully, the last of the tension draining out of him. Alec's scent was washing over him and it smelled so good, all he wanted was to bury himself in it and never leave. "Mostly I'll just want you, want to smell like you." 

Alec took a deep breath and hugged Magnus tight. "All right. Sounds good. Do you need anything tonight, or can we take a nap before dinner?" 

"We can absolutely take a nap before dinner," Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec's neck, right where his scent glands were, right above where he'd leave his... He forced himself not to think about that. "Do you want anything in particular for dinner?" 

Alec hummed. "Not really. Would love to eat dinner and maybe watch a movie?" 

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's neck again, his eyes drifting shut. "We can do that," he promised. "We can do that." As he drifted off, curled in Alec's arms, he could almost pretend that Alec really did love him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting....hot in here...

When Magnus woke up, his Heat was in full-force. He could feel it, under his skin, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, curled up in Alec's arms. He whined, his stomach cramping hard with the need to be filled. "Fuck," he whispered, pressing his face to Alec's chest, the scratch of his chest hair enough to focus him to decide exactly what he wanted to do. 

They'd talked about this, and Alec had told him that this was okay. Giving Alec a gentle push onto his back, Magnus shoved the sheets away from them, baring his alpha to his eyes. A quick snap of his fingers had their boxers gone, and he sighed in relief at the feel of the air on his bare skin, surrounded by their combined scents in the nest of clothing. 

Magnus shifted and spread Alexander's legs carefully, settling between them before he bent over and pressed a kiss to the tip of Alec's cock. His alpha moaned and Magnus groaned quietly around him, focusing on how good he tasted. Not to mention, Alec was rapidly thickening under the gentle, urging sucks of his lips. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Alec's cock and stroked him, slowly, his spit making it easier until Alec was fully hard. Magnus pressed another kiss to the tip and licked at it, tasting Alec, again and again, gasping against his skin. He would normally have been happy to get his alpha off like this, but now, right now, he wanted nothing more than to get filled. 

Magnus straddled Alec's hips and forced himself to focus enough to prep himself with magic. The stretch would be a little bit too much, at least for this first time, but the burn would feel incredible. And he needed it, needed to feel every single inch of his alpha as Alec sank into him. 

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec's face, waiting for the moment his alpha woke, and started to lower himself down, a louder moan escaping, his heat and magic singing under his skin, demanding that he take more. He wanted to be taken, claimed, pushed to the bed, and fucked until he smelled of nothing but his alpha. He was sliding down the last inch when Alec jolted awake beneath him with a moan. 

"There you are," Magnus panted, giving Alec a wild grin, rocking eagerly in his lap. "Feel so good inside me, alpha. Want you to knot me, want to smell like you, have you take me again and again until you're all I smell like." 

Alec groaned, tightening his hands in the sheets, staring at the incredible picture Magnus made above him. His golden eyes were hazy with lust and need, his magic fizzling around him in desperate sparks, and the scent of his heat was cloying in the room. He was the most incredible thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. "Yes," he breathed, whining as Magnus rocked in his lap again, stretching and grinding against him. 

Magnus licked his lips, sliding his fingers over Alexander's abs and through his chest hair with a pleased hum. "Tell me what you want, Alpha? How do you want me?" 

"I want," Alec gasped as Magnus clenched down on him again, making him shudder. "I want you to take what you need, omega. Want to watch you take me, Magnus. Want to see you just take what you need." 

Magnus gasped, his eyes falling to half-lidded, even as he lifted himself all of the ways up so just the tip of his alpha's cock was in him, slamming himself back down, a shout escaping his throat. "Yes!" He didn't bother stopping, setting a bruising pace for himself as he fucked back onto Alec, the tightening pulse of heat driving him. 

"That's it," Alec coaxed, watching as Magnus fucked himself eagerly. "Come on, Magnus. You can do whatever you want, whatever feels good. Want to make you feel so good, omega." 

"Alpha," Magnus whined, his head falling back, presenting his mating bite. "Want your knot, want to be filled, want you to fuck me, take me, make me yours." He sucked in a frantic breath as Alec bucked up and into his next thrust, making him shudder. "Ah, please, fuck..." 

Alec growled, the scent of Magnus' heat sinking into his skin, making him want to roll the omega over and rut into him desperately. They'd have time to do that. For right now, this was all about Magnus taking what he needed. "That's it, perfect omega," he purred, his voice still carrying the hint of a growl. "Let me see you, want to watch you fuck yourself on me." 

"And I thought I was supposed to be demanding," Magnus gasped, his body shaking as he rocked himself back. "Harder, alpha, please?" 

"Yes," Alec agreed, his whole body shaking as he did. It was too easy to lose himself in watching as Magnus moved, chasing his first of many orgasms. "Want me to touch you?" 

Magnus shook his head, biting down on his lip, whining as he felt Alec's knot starting to grow and tug at his rim. "No, no, first time, just like this, I want to come on your cock, Alpha. Just you, and how good your knot feels in me. Please?" 

"Whatever you want, Magnus," Alec said, his voice quiet as Magnus whined and started grinding against him again. He could see how desperate the omega was getting and his knot was swelling up quickly, making it harder and harder to press into him. "You feel so good, you're being so good for me. Take whatever you want, whatever you need," he promised. It wasn't going to take much more for him to come, Magnus clenching down on him with every thrust making him hover right on the edge. 

Magnus whined again, Alec's knot sliding in deep, swelling up right against his prostate, making him gasp as he rolled his hips, forcing more pressure there, right where he wanted it, hitching, desperate breaths escaping him. "Yes, Alpha, yes, so good," he moaned, his eyes falling half shut as he dug his fingers into his thighs, keeping up the constant pressure until it was peaking and he shouted, his back arching as he came, making a mess of his alpha's chest before he sagged forward, whining in pleasure when his alpha caught him easily. 

"I've got you," Alec whispered, holding onto Magnus as he went boneless. His skin was warm, and there was a healthy flush on his face. He pushed some of Magnus' hair out of his face, smiling as he kissed the top of Magnus' head. "You're so good," he added. "You're gorgeous and perfect, and I'm going to take such good care of you," Alec promised. 

Magnus let himself drift, sinking into the scent of the alpha under him until he wrinkled his nose and realized his alpha wasn't satisfied. He frowned when Alec kept holding him, rubbing up and down his back slowly, making him melt. He shifted, forcing himself up, meeting Alec's eyes. "You didn't...?" 

Alec flushed, his cheeks going dark red under Magnus' surprised scrutiny. "Was about you, not me. Especially at the end, there. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, after all," he teased, gesturing down to where they were tied. 

Magnus huffed and clenched down on Alec's knot, smirking when it made his alpha shudder and groan underneath him. He repeated it, even as he let himself drift, sliding his fingers through the mess he'd made of Alec. The possessive part of him, carefully buried deep, loved his alpha smelling like him. Exactly what he wanted. Everyone would know that Alec belonged to him. 

"Can't have you unsatisfied," Magnus huffed, pressing a kiss to Alec's collar bone. 

Alec laughed and reached out to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. "Truthfully? It's kinda nice not to be the one to come first for once," he teased, feeling Magnus finally relax. 

Magnus grinned against Alec's skin and scraped his nails over Alec's nipple, watching him arch and groan. "Well, I always aim to please, Alexander, but if you think I'm going to leave you the tiniest bit unsatisfied, you are sadly mistaken." 

"Magnus," Alec gasped, shuddering under the determined scratch of Magnus' fingers again. "You always satisfy me. There has never, not once, been a time when you didn't make me the happiest I have ever been." 

Magnus' breath caught and he was abruptly reminded of the roses that were out on the balcony, of Alec's voice quietly murmuring how he felt, and he couldn't keep down the way his magic thrilled at the soft words. "You make me happier than I ever thought possible," he admitted, lifting his eyes up to Alec. He could see the words on the tip of Alec's tongue again and he leaned in, kissing him desperately. 

Another few minutes and Alec's knot would... Magnus blinked and groaned. "Well, clearly this isn't going to work." 

Alec flushed as Magnus stared at him. "Yeah, uh, you're gonna be stuck until, uh." 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing himself upright. "Oh ye innocent alpha," he purred, licking his lips. He pressed his magic into Alexander, heightening his senses as he clenched down around him and started rocking against his knot again. "Want to feel you come in me, claim me." 

"Fuck!" Alec swore, grinding up and into Magnus, once again at the knife edge. The magic that Magnus was using he could feel almost like a physical touch and when it gave another squeeze around his cock, at the same time Magnus tightened around him again, he bit down a cry as he came, panting hard as Magnus gave a satisfied purr, grinding back on him again. 

Magnus moaned happily and leaned back into the feeling of Alec coming inside him as he grinned. "Sex magic," he teased, lifting his fingers to wiggle them at Alexander. "We've got a whole host of that to explore together," he added. He closed his eyes in bliss and settled back into a slow rocking motion, grinding against Alec's knot with every single spurt inside him. 

By the time they separated, Alec could smell Magnus' heat rising again in the room and pulled the omega up and against his chest, reaching down to slide his fingers through the slick on Magnus' thighs, wrapping a hand around his cock. "I seem," he breathed against Magnus' neck, nuzzling his mating bite. "To remember that you like my hands, omega." 

Thrusting up and into the tight grasp of Alec's fingers, Magnus lost himself in his alpha bringing him off, letting him take exactly what he needed, obeying each order of faster, harder, and more until they collapsed together, a sweaty, sated pile. At least for now. He hummed and lifted his eyes to look at Alec. "Mmm, you're good?" 

Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus softly, positioning him so he was tucked properly into the nest, pulling some of his softest t-shirts close to Magnus. "I'm quite perfect, Magnus, don't worry. Now, want to have maybe some water and something for breakfast?" 

Magnus nodded, tiredly, about to wave his fingers when he found his hand caught by Alec. He blinked in surprise when Alec kissed his fingers and shook his head. "Is everything-" 

"I'm sure there will be moments over the next few days where neither of us want to move. Save your summoning for those moments," Alec breathed, stealing another kiss. "I can go get us breakfast. Want me to get something to clean the both of us up?" 

Magnus bit down on his lip. The idea of Alec cleaning him carefully, making sure that he was comfortable and... He lifted his eyes to Alec's and didn't see any annoyance there, only care. He took a deep breath. "Please? I'll change the sheets?" 

"Sounds great," Alec whispered and kissed Magnus again. "Wait until I'm back though and we can banish any crumbs with the sheets." 

A small, pleased whine escaped Magnus as his alpha left the bed and headed for the kitchen, not a single stitch of clothing on him. He was so beautiful. Magnus turned his face into the clothing gathered around him and hummed in pleasure at the scent of Alec clinging to the clothes. 

He didn't realize he'd dozed off until Alec was wiping him clean with a wet cloth and towel, alternating the two until most of the evidence was gone. Magnus gave a low, rumbling purr and let himself be moved until Alec was climbing back into bed with him. 

"I have one of your protein bars, some clementine slices already peeled, and some water," Alec said, reaching out to comb through Magnus' hair. "Any of that sound appetizing?" 

Magnus forced himself to sit up and immediately leaned against Alec with a hum. He reached out for the bottle of water and chugged it, sighing happily as he grabbed a handful of fruit slices, stuffing them into his mouth. "Yes," he agreed, listening to Alec chuckle against him. "Thank you," he added, even as he snapped his fingers and changed the sheets, putting the used ones on the outside of the nest, the smell of the both of them together comforting. 

“You don’t have to thank me for something I want to do, Magnus,” Alec teased, nuzzling into his hair. “Now rest, I know it’ll be back soon enough.” 

Magnus made a grumpy noise but cuddled up closer to Alec, nodding out his agreement. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is short because the next chapter is LONG! STILL LOTS OF FEELINGS.

The rest of their first day together was a blur, and Alec made sure that Magnus ate at least once more, two more of his protein bars and another bottle of water, until he settled into what looked like a deeper sleep. He smiled and made sure the omega was tucked carefully into his nest. Alec climbed out of the bed after another soft kiss to Magnus' forehead, cleaning up the small mess he had left in the kitchen, and the dirty washcloths that he had left in the bathroom. 

His eyes caught on the tub and he smiled. Alec turned on the faucets and got it started filling and carefully put sandalwood scent into the water. Once he was finished with that, he went to go make sandwiches for them both, before putting them in the fridge. They could eat them later, and now he wouldn't need to be away from Magnus long to make it. 

He glanced at the clock and quickly stepped into the bathroom, shutting off the steaming water, dipping his hand into it to test it. Alec headed back into the bedroom where Magnus had his face buried in one of his old hoodies and he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Magnus?" He called, his voice soft. 

Magnus opened his eyes, his lower back aching. He stretched a little and whimpered, not wanting to move, cuddling closer to Alec's scent while he reached out for the alpha behind him. But there was nothing but bed. He frowned and lifted his head, relaxing when he saw Alec in front of him. 

"Hey there," Alec whispered. He gently rubbed Magnus' shoulder. "You told me that sometimes you were sore by now. I ran a bath for you. Want to take one with me?" 

Magnus' breath caught and he lifted his eyes, looking up at Alec. "You ran a bath for us?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, reaching out to tuck his arm carefully under Magnus' knees and behind his back before picking him up. "Come on, I'll even massage your thighs and back. I know you're sore, and anything lingering you can use magic on, okay?" 

Magnus pressed his face to Alec's neck and nodded, a small whine escaping him as the alpha carried him as though he weighed nothing. "I could just heal myself," he offered, biting down on his lip. The last thing he wanted was Alec thinking that he was needy. 

"Nah," Alec whispered. "I want to take care of you."

Magnus' breath caught in his chest as Alec, using those stupidly long legs of his as an advantage, stepped into the tub, still holding him, before he sank down into the water. "Fucking shadowhunters," he muttered, grinning against Alec's neck. 

"Literally," Alec teased, getting Magnus settled in the water, tugging the omega back against his chest. He felt Magnus smile again and focused on getting them both clean, before he started to slowly massage Magnus' back, turning the omega into a puddle. 

"You're too fucking good at this," Magnus slurred, even as Alec's fingers sank into the sore muscles of his lower back, making him gasp. He shuddered under the firm pressure, melting back against him, even as Alec's hands carefully crept around his waist and started on his thighs next. "It's not fair. You're not fair, Alexander, you're perfect." 

"As you are well aware," Alec said, nuzzling into Magnus' neck with a happy hum. "You are the perfect one in this relationship, Magnus. And I know this isn't easy, so I want to take care of you as much as I possibly can." 

Magnus hummed and leaned back against Alec's chest, his cock already starting to plump up between his thighs as Alec's long fingers continued to massage his thighs. A small gasp left him as Alec's arm shifted and brushed across his cock. He turned and nuzzled into Alec's throat, purring softly. "Feel so good, Alpha," he managed, licking his lips, sucking a mark into Alec's neck. "You make me feel so good." 

Alec groaned and nuzzled into Magnus' hair, tightening the hold on his thighs. "That's all I want," he breathed. "Do you want me to touch you?" 

"Mmmm," Magnus hummed, using his magic to heal himself the rest of the way. "Better idea," he said instead, turning around in Alec's lap, settling back against him, rubbing against his alpha again. "You know how much I like your chest," he teased, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, pressing in close to him. "Want to do this. Just settle into you touching me like this, then have you take me back to bed and fuck me properly." 

Another moan escaped as Magnus started to grind against his abs in earnest. "If this feels good, you're going to have to try it when we're not in the bath," he added, gasping as Magnus' fingers dug into his shoulders.

Magnus licked his lips and stared at Alexander, panting against his lips. "You'd let me do that, Alpha?" He gave another slow grind into Alec's skin and gasped, thinking about leaving his mark, about the alpha smelling like  _ him. _ "You'd let me make a mess of you, leave you smelling like me?" 

"Yes, fuck," Alec gasped, holding onto the edges of the tub as Magnus started to grind against him more eagerly, the scent of heat beginning to rise from his skin all over again. "Would love that. Love feeling you, want to watch you do that." 

"Consider that officially placed on the agenda," Magnus groaned, gasping as he felt Alec's cock hardening under him. "Maybe for tomorrow, we do need to get some actual sleep tonight." 

Alec let out a hoarse chuckle, nodding as Magnus kept moving against him, the water sloshing around them both, even though the bath had been spelled against spills back when they first started dating. "Noted," he breathed, moaning as Magnus buried his face in his neck again. He let his head fall back and gasped when Magnus' teeth were scraping along his deflect rune, making him shudder with added sensation. 

"Magnus," Alec whined, tightening his hands on the porcelain. "So good," he panted, biting down on his lip. 

"Gonna make sure," Magnus panted against Alec's lips, holding his eye contact for as long as possible. "Gonna make sure that everyone knows you're mine, Alexander. My Alpha," he growled, his body locking up and tensing as he came, sliding against Alec one more time in the water before he slumped forward, breathing hard. It was barely enough to take the edge off his heat, and he could still feel it bubbling under the surface, demanding more, that he be taken and filled. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close, leaning in to nuzzle his mating bite, scraping his teeth over it again. "Beautiful," he teased. He closed his eyes and let them relax in the bath for a bit longer until the scent of heat from Magnus was starting to peak. 

"Come on," Alec coaxed, helping Magnus out of the tub, even as he started to shiver, his heat clearly starting to itch under his skin again. "Let's get you back to bed," he said, climbing out and quickly drying himself off, before doing the same to Magnus. 

Every swipe of the towel had Magnus moaning, pressing in closer to his alpha, barring his neck and trying to grind against him. He was wet already, and he wanted the alpha to sink into him and press him down to the mattress and fuck him properly. 

Alec tossed the towels on the drying rack and Magnus stretched up on his tip toes, luxuriating in how  _ good _ he felt. He turned to look at Alec over his shoulder and smirked, winking at him. He rolled his hips, knowing that Alec couldn't miss just how wet he was getting with every second. 

"Coming, Alpha?" Magnus teased, licking his lips, pausing in the doorway to look back at Alexander who was frozen, staring at him, standing beside the tub. He stretched again, making sure to put himself on proper display for the alpha as he did. 

The broken noise that escaped from Alec only made him grin wider and Magnus headed for the bed. "Do hurry up, Alexander. Want my alpha to fuck me like he's supposed to." The low growl that echoed behind him made him laugh in delight and he raced for the bed, his laughter peeling into screams of delight as Alec caught him around the waist and tossed him back into the nest. 

"I'll show you supposed to," Alec growled, kissing Magnus as he crawled on top of him. 

~!~ 

After that, time began to blur together, and Magnus lost track of the cycle of Alec fucking him until his whole body ached, bathing him carefully, and making sure he got enough food. His magic was singing in delight, and his claim bite, renewed in their last round, was still aching in the best way from Alec's teeth. He nestled into Alec's arms and hummed happily, even as Alec's quiet snores echoed in the room. 

Magnus reached up and threaded his fingers through Alec's chest hair again, stroking gently, not with anything more than the desire to touch him and feel close to the alpha. He’d never been taken care of in a heat like this before, and Alec had no idea just how special he was. He nuzzled into Alec's arms again, closing his eyes as he relaxed and let himself sink into the scent of a perfectly protective alpha. 

Even if Alec didn't love him, or thought he loved him, he still cared about him, and that was more than he ever could have asked for. Especially after their conversation just before everything had started. A quiet whimper escaped and Magnus melted when Alec's arms tightened around him, holding him tight. It was all right. He was wanted. Alec wanted him here and wasn't about to let him go. If a few tears slipped out as he mourned Alec ever wanting to actually stay, well. 

That was between him and the stars. 

~!~ 

The last three days had been exhausting in a way that no amount of training ever could have prepared him for, but Alec wouldn't have traded a single moment of it for anything. Magnus was finally sleeping deeply again, the heat scent still spiking, but at much slower intervals, allowing him to get some proper rest. 

He reached out and gently brushed some of Magnus' hair out of his face, watching as he settled happily closer. His chest tightened and he felt the bond ache between them, even as he could feel how happy and content Magnus was, curled up with him like this. Alec closed his eyes and pressed his face against Magnus' skin, breathing slow and steady. 

He was lucky. Luckier than he had ever thought that he would be in his life. Magnus Bane, the most incredible man that he had ever met in his life was here, curled up in his arms, letting him close enough to take care of him during a heat. Alec took a slow breath and reminded himself that even though Magnus thought that he wasn't really in love, he knew better. 

He loved Magnus. He loved Magnus so much, all he could think about was having Magnus' claim mark on his neck, wanting the bond to go both ways. He'd never imagined having a second chance with the warlock after everything had happened, but now he did, and if it took the rest of his life to prove that to Magnus, well. Alec was more than willing to do that. 

Every single moment that he got to spend with Magnus was a privilege, especially like this. Alec nuzzled into his skin again, his voice whisper-soft as he breathed out. "I love you." It didn't matter that Magnus couldn't return the words, it was impossible for him to keep them in for another single minute. He loved Magnus, his precious and perfect omega, who trusted him during his heat and let him make every mistake there was, but didn't leave. 

Alec let out a shaky breath and held onto Magnus as tight as he dared, clenching his eyes shut. That was worth everything. This chance with Magnus, to treat him like he deserved, to take proper care of him the way an alpha should, meant more than any words. Magnus  _ trusted _ him, and he trusted Magnus. 

The faintest ache through the one-way bond didn't matter. He'd grown up with something similar, and the small, background ache was familiar in a way an old friend was. Alec closed his eyes and let himself doze off. Magnus would still have one more day of full heat before things started to wind down for him, and he would need to have his strength up. 


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus woke up and his whole body was trembling and his stomach cramped, hard. He whined and pressed in closer to his alpha, grinding against him, his cock already hard and slick leaking down his thighs. "Alpha, Alec," he managed, sweat breaking out on his brow. The last spike before the end was always the hardest, and the worst, and it had hit him while he'd been sleeping. 

"Magnus?" Alec snapped awake when he heard the pleading tone of Magnus' voice, and when he woke up, he met golden eyes that were almost entirely pupils. Magnus' scent, and the heat scent, slammed into him and he groaned, his whole body shivering, his body responding to the omega grinding against him and pleading for him. 

"Come here," Alec panted, shifting to lay on his back. He wasn't quite fully hard yet, but Magnus was rocking against him, desperate, whining. "Straddle me above my hips," he ordered, helping Magnus climb into position. Once his omega was there, staring down at him with hazy eyes, Alec yanked on his hips, forcing Magnus to grind down against his abs. 

Magnus moaned, shaking, starting to thrust and grind against Alec eagerly. "Yes, yes, gonna make you smell like me, alpha, make a mess of you, make sure everyone knows who you belong to," he panted, the firm press of Alec's muscles enough to have him shaking. 

"Yes," Alec whined, keeping his hands tight on Magnus' hips to keep him steady, making sure that he didn't overbalance. "Just like that, Magnus, feel so good, want you to mark me up." 

Magnus gasped, shuddering hard, even as he stared down at his alpha. "Wanna, wanna finish in your mouth, Alpha," he begged. "Want to sink myself deep and have you swallow me." 

Alec moaned, holding onto Magnus tight enough to leave bruises on his tanned skin. "Yes, fuck, want to taste you again and again." Magnus was grinding harder against him, his breath coming in little hitches as he moved even more desperately. "You taste so perfect, Magnus, want to spend all day licking you open and making you scream for me." 

"Alexander," Magnus sobbed, his thighs starting to shake as he got closer to the edge. "Mouth, want, please." He barely managed to get the words out before Alec was pulling him up, closer to his mouth. He reached out and braced his hands on the headboard as he straddled either side of his alpha's shoulders, moaning as Alec let him fuck into his mouth. 

Magnus sinking deep into his mouth, fucking him like this with shallow thrusts, slick still seeping from him steadily, making an absolute mess of his chest was hotter than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. 

Alec moaned around the cock in his mouth, letting Magnus take anything and everything that he needed, until his omega was stiffening and coming, making him try to swallow desperately as Magnus sagged above him. 

"Need more," Magnus whimpered, looking down at the wrecked picture of Alec's lips as he pulled his cock back out. He lifted his leg over his Alpha's shoulders and clambered back into his lap, immediately grinding against the hard cock waiting for him. "Need you in me, Alpha, need your knot, want to come, need to come again, on you." 

"I know," Alec breathed, helping Magnus get situated as best he could, his voice hoarse, Magnus' taste lingering on his lips as the omega writhed in his lap, lost in a cloud of desperate need. "I'm going to give you what you need, promise," he added, licking his lips. Magnus barely let him get into position and make sure that he was still worked open before he was sliding back, taking him all in one go. 

"Yes!" Magnus shouted, his head falling back as he didn't pause to let himself adjust, fucking against Alec, hard and desperate, the obscene sound of skin hitting skin, and the slick making things easier making him chase after more. "More, Alpha, more, fuck, so good, want it." 

"Take me," Alec ordered him, watching as Magnus surrendered to the demands of his heat, his magic curling around him as he moved, his cock already hard again. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' cock, squeezing him slowly, watching as his omega shouted and ground down on him harder, making him gasp, his whole body shudder as he started to meet every single thrust from Magnus with one of his own. 

Magnus hadn't ever felt so good in his entire life. Alec's cock in him, his hand around him, stroking hard and perfect, and the bond between them singing with mutual desire, driving both of them higher until they were quaking together. "Alec!" Magnus shouted, biting down on his lip, trying to keep himself on the edge for as long as he could, but it was going to be over soon and he could feel the way Alec was drawing closer to the edge with him. 

"I've got you," Alec promised, blowing out a hard breath, whining as Magnus clenched down on him, trying to hold off on his orgasm. "Gonna knot you for hours, Magnus, you feel so good, omega, stuff you full and have you screaming for me." 

Magnus sobbed his way through his orgasm, grinding down on Alec again as he came all over his alpha and his hand. His magic surged through them both and he felt Alec stiffening under him, his knot pressing steadily deeper into him, Alec fucked into him eagerly, chasing his own end. He panted hard, rocking back down into every press of the knot, so close to the edge. "Yes, fuck, Alpha, gonna feel so good, knot me, take me, please," he managed to pant out, his eyes wild as he stared down at Alec. 

All it took was one more surge of Magnus' magic accompanying a grind of his hips and Alec was pulling Magnus flush against him, his knot locking them into place as he came, shaking and panting with the effort. Magnus trembled on top of him, quiet keening whines escaping him as he kept up the slow rocking motion. 

Alec barely managed a deep breath, licking his lips as he stared up at Magnus, answering the whine with a tug of Magnus' hips, feeling his knot shift inside him. "Need more?" He panted, meeting Magnus' eyes. "You feel so good around me, omega, you want more? You want to come one more time for me?" 

Magnus hissed as Alec's hand wrapped around his cock, half-hard and oversensitive and he whined. "Please," he begged, his heart pounding, desperation surging through the bond. He rocked back on Alec's cock again, spikes of almost-pain shooting up his spine and his thighs. It was nearly too much, but it was too good to stop. 

"Please," Magnus breathed, staring down at his alpha. "Please, Alexander, I, fuck, I need..." he swallowed, his mouth dry, another whine escaping as he started to rock into Alec's hand, barely-there motions as he clenched down on the knot buried deep into him. 

"That's it," Alec coaxed, his throat still sore, throbbing in the best kind of pain as Magnus fucked into his hand before grinding back onto his knot. "You're doing so well, Magnus, you feel so good, Magnus, you're perfect, just take what you need, promise." 

Magnus keened, gasping hard as he kept up the slow motions, the combined scents of the both of them, the mess of slick on Alec's chest that was being used to stroke him, and the steady pulsing of Alec's knot inside him. Eventually, he reached down and wrapped Alec's hand around his cock again, holding him in place so he could fuck into it, small tight thrusts to accompany every grind of his hips onto the knot in him. 

"You're amazing," Alec breathed, brushing his thumb just under the head of Magnus' cock, watching him shout and start to tremble, shaking with every movement. "I've got you, sweetheart, I promise, I'm here, you can take what you need." 

Magnus opened his eyes and met Alec's, staring into him as he fucked into his hand harder, the knot tugging at his rim, one more dart of painful sensation making his head swim with how good everything was. Better than it had ever been, and Alec was here with him, telling him to take what he needed. 

"It's okay Magnus," Alec breathed, tightening his hand, watching as Magnus' thrusts became frantic and off-pace, his magic curling around him in a blue and golden haze, lighting up his eyes until they were glowing in the dark of the room. "I'm here, sweetheart, my darling omega, you can come for me, can't you? I want to see you come for me, one more time." 

Another sobbed shout escaped his throat and Magnus came, his body shuddering through the orgasm until he went boneless, collapsing on top of Alec's chest, no longer able to hold himself upright. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his ear to Alec's neck, nuzzling his chest, not caring about the mess between them as he did. Alec's arms were still tight around him, holding him in place and Magnus breathed out slowly, drifting off in a daze of satisfaction. 

~!~ 

Magnus didn't know how long it had been when he blinked awake, hissing as his soreness was immediately evident, even though he was in another bath, curled against Alec's chest. Alec immediately tensed under him and Magnus turned to press his nose to the alpha's neck. The worst of his heat was over and he hummed, closing his eyes. 

"You okay?" Alec whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus' back. "I didn't want you to wake up too sore, and this was the easiest way to get you clean without waking you up." 

Magnus swallowed down all of the words that wanted to escape, blinking hard to prevent more tears falling. He'd never been treated so carefully in all of his heats across the centuries. 

"M'fine," he mumbled, yawning as he tilted his head to the side for Alec to nuzzle into his neck. "Just want to curl up like this with you for the day." 

"We can do that," Alec promised, his voice soft. "Whatever you need, Magnus." 

Maybe it was the heat still lingering under his skin, but Magnus found himself answering honestly before he could stop it. "Want your nose and teeth against my mating bite all day and your arms around me." 

Alec shivered and nodded, nuzzling and purring into Magnus' neck with a hum, scraping his teeth over it. "I can do that," he said, holding Magnus carefully. "You want to wait to heal yourself?" 

Magnus shook his head and let blue magic wash over them both, clearing away the last of the aches and pains. He yawned, still lethargic, even as they forced themselves out of the bath and back into clean sheets, surrounded by the scent of  _ them _ that had soaked into the room over the past few days. He was almost glad that Alec seemed to have forgotten his ridiculous request when suddenly the alpha was pulling him in and Alec's nose and mouth were against his mating bite. He shuddered and gasped, clenching his eyes shut. 

Alec froze, keeping his arm around Magnus, rubbing his back soothingly. "Do you want me to do something else?" He whispered. "Anything you want, Magnus," he repeated. 

Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers into Alexander's hair, pulling him as close as he could until the firm pressure of Alec's teeth were on his neck again and he whined, scooting as close as he could to Alec. This was what he wanted. He needed to pretend, just for a little while longer. He wasn't ever going to be good enough for Alec, but like this, the mating bite still stinging from one of their earlier rounds, and every scrape of Alec's teeth sending a wash of sensation through him, he could pretend. 

Alec was so good, and so kind, he didn't mind letting him pretend. He'd never minded, because he was infuriatingly perfect like that. Magnus clenched his eyes shut and ordered himself to not cry any longer over this stupidly perfect alpha who held him like he was something precious. Alec's arms continued to hold him until he relaxed into the welcoming touch, and Magnus lost himself in daydreaming that his every heat would be like this. 

And when Alec had his ruts, he would be able to do the reverse, take care of Alexander, making sure that he had everything that he needed, spending days wrapped up in each other and each other's scents. 

It was a dream, but... 

Magnus took a slow inhale in, glad Alec's arm tightened around him. 

But it was better than being alone. 

~!~

Magnus huddled deeper into the hoodie that belonged to Alec and watched him finish putting his boots on. He bit down on his lip. He might not be in the full throes of heat anymore, but that didn't mean he wanted this perfect dream to be over yet. But now it was, and he needed to face the reality of it. He watched Alexander, his perfect alpha, turn back to him worriedly, and stride closer. 

"You look adorable all wrapped up like that," Alec said, stepping in close, nuzzling into Magnus' neck. "You sure you don't need me to stay?" 

Magnus hummed and tilted his neck to the side, shivering when Alec's teeth scraped over his neck again. "I want you to stay, Alexander, but unfortunately, we both need to attempt to return to the real world." He turned his head just enough and made a pleased noise when Alec's lips met his in a slow and lazy kiss as they stayed pressed together in the main room of his loft. 

When Alec's phone went off, it was enough to have them breaking apart with rueful smiles at each other. Magnus gave Alec a small push and grinned at him. "Go make sure that your siblings haven't burned anything down in your absence. I'll see you soon?" 

"You will," Alec promised, kissing Magnus again, hard and quick. "As soon as I know what my schedule looks like, I'll let you know when I can come and stay over again?" 

"Perfect," Magnus said, smiling back at him. Alec gave him another kiss, and a quick nuzzle to his mating bite, making his magic light up in pleasure, before he turned and was out of the door. Once the door was closed behind him, Magnus let his eyes flutter shut and took a deep breath. 

Cleaning the loft of the lingering heat scent was easy enough to accomplish with a wave of his fingers. The doors and windows were opened, and light was streaming in. Magnus smiled faintly and put some music on, even as he went to put the bedroom and bathroom to proper rights. Alec might not be in love with him, but the alpha had taken beyond perfect care of him, and for right now, in this moment, he was going to pretend that it hadn't likely spelled the doom of their relationship. He wanted to luxuriate in this feeling a little bit longer. 

Once he had everything set to rights, Magnus moved to his own work. He'd long since learned to schedule clients around his heats, appropriately timed ones or not, and this was no exception. But he couldn't hide away from his own work forever, and if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was bury himself in work so he didn't have to think about anything painful. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned...the excessive amount of pining in this fic....?

Alec sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his phone again and cursed. Magnus hadn't answered his last two phone calls, but sometimes that was normal, especially if the warlock was with a client. But he had the next two nights off, and while he had to be at the Institute early, he wanted to see Magnus again. His whole body was singing with the need, the demand, the desire to be with his omega again. 

Now that they'd shared a heat, Alec knew his scent was tinged with Magnus' and he wore it proudly, even among the shocked looks of other Downworlders and the other shadowhunters. He didn't care. Magnus was incredible, and just a tiny bit his, now, just like he was a tiny bit Magnus', and that was what mattered. Not any of their opinions. 

He bit down on his lip and leaned back in his chair, pressing his hand to his heart. He could feel that nothing was wrong. While the bond was still not fully open, he could feel more of Magnus than he had at the beginning of his heat, and everything was okay. There were a few threads of frustration, but that was easily because of a client or a potion that hadn't behaved properly. Alec knew he could also show up at the loft later, Magnus likely wouldn't mind and...

He sat up, his eyes widening. 

He could bring Magnus a courting gift! Alec's eyes rushed to the clock on his computer and then to the remainder of his scheduled day. He had enough time. And if Magnus didn't think that he was in love with him, that was fine, because now that they were past his heat, he had time to be able to prove it. He could, he could  _ woo _ Magnus, make him realize that he wanted the omega. Prove what a good alpha he could be. 

He nodded firmly and grabbed his tablet, shooting a message to Izzy, before beginning to research. He knew that warlocks had different wooing traditions than the nephilim did, and some quick research and investigation wouldn't hurt. Izzy would help him. She always did. 

~!~ 

By the time Magnus got back to the loft, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed, curled up with a shadowhunter alpha he knew was not going to be there, and maybe manage to summon some snack to eat before he passed out. He threw his broken, now useless phone on the desk in his apothecary, he'd have to get a new one in the morning, and tossed the jacket he was wearing over the chair. 

He'd just stepped out into the loft when Alexander's familiar scent caught his attention. He spun around and blinked in surprise at the sight of Alec sitting on the couch, reading through a sizable stack of paperwork. He blinked. "Alexander?" 

"Magnus!" Alec dropped the report he was reading and stood up. He could smell the frustration in Magnus' scent. "Hey, are you all right? You weren't answering my calls." 

Magnus leaned into the soft kiss from the alpha and groaned happily when he was immediately wrapped in Alec's arms. Yes, this was  _ exactly _ what he wanted after a long day. "My phone broke," he muttered. "Spell gone wrong because of an idiot mundane. I'm getting a new one in the morning." 

"Are you all right?" Alec asked again, nuzzling into Magnus' neck. "Not injured or anything?" 

"No," Magnus said, relaxing. "I am hungry, grumpy, and I need a good night's sleep. But I'm not hurt." 

"Well," Alec said, perking up with a grin. "Good thing that I have pizza from your favorite place in Brooklyn in the oven then. And, I've already drawn a bath for you, though I might need to heat it up a bit now." 

Magnus blinked and pulled back to stare at Alec in surprise. "You did?" 

Alec gave a firm nod. "I could feel your irritation over the bond, and thought you could maybe use a relaxing evening." 

Magnus sighed happily and smiled. "Bath first? Then pizza?" 

"Sounds great," Alec said, kissing Magnus softly. "Do you want wine to go with your bath?" 

Magnus laughed, grinning at his alpha. "Look at you, pampering me properly," he teased, even as he caught Alec's scent going all pleased at the statement. "I would love a glass of wine. Pour us both one and join me?" 

"Absolutely," Alec agreed, watching as Magnus waved his fingers and summoned a bottle onto the counter of the kitchen. "Will you get the water warmed up and I'll bring us glasses?" 

"You got it," Magnus agreed, heading towards the bedroom. He watched Alec head towards the kitchen and couldn't help smiling, the rest of the tension from the tough day draining from his shoulders. He'd needed this so much more than he ever could have admitted; and somehow Alec had known that exactly. 

Once they were both curled in the bath, sipping their wine, Magnus grinned and let the frustration of the day melt away from him and curled happily against Alec's chest. "You didn't have to do this for me, you know." 

"Of course I did," Alec said with a huff, kissing the top of Magnus' hair. "I like taking care of you when you've had a frustrating day. Besides, I got to order my favorite pizza too, and I don't have to share it with Jace. That's a win, any day." 

Magnus laughed despite himself and shook his head, rolling his eyes. He could feel the teasing from Alec and it felt good. Good in a way that he was worried they had lost after everything had happened. He let himself settle back against Alexander and hummed happily. "Tell me about work? I'm guessing the place wasn't on fire, since you managed to come over this evening?" 

Alec snorted before launching into a description of his own day. 

Magnus relaxed as he listened to Alec describe the small frustrations of his own day and couldn't help the errant thought that kept peeking up. That this was exactly what he pictured for their future. It fit them, in a way that felt more right than any other relationship he had ever been in. 

By the time he and Alec were curled happily up in bed, several slices of pizza, one rather good comedy movie, and excessive amounts of cuddling later, Magnus realized they still hadn't talked about his heat. He would have to do it tomorrow night. Alec had promised to be over, and he wanted to, well. He wanted to try to say thank you to Alexander for how well he'd been taken care of. He'd never had anyone, in all his centuries, be that attentive and that good to him and it was more than he'd ever expected. Even if they were accidentally mated. 

Thankfully, the following day passed with much fewer frustrations, and when Alec came home, rather close to the time he'd indicated, Magnus was waiting for him, enjoying a glass of wine out on the balcony. The roses were still there, magically preserved, but he wasn't going to read anything into his magic keeping them around for him. At the sound of Alexander stepping into the loft, he turned and headed for the doorway, watching as the alpha shed his thigh holster, leather tactical jacket, and his shoes, before approaching him. 

Magnus tilted his face up happily for a kiss before he blinked in surprise when Alec's hands came from behind his back and there was a small present held in his fingertips. He blinked at it and his hand pressed to the omamori charm under his shirt that he was wearing on a necklace. 

"Take it," Alec teased, jostling the small bag. It had taken him a bit to find something that he thought would work, but he thought Magnus might smile when he saw it. "Izzy, uh, Izzy helped me pick it out. I knew what I wanted and she helped me to find it." 

Magnus blinked again and smiled, taking a small black box out of the bag, throwing it to the side, just so he could watch the exasperated eye roll that Alexander gave him before he trailed his fingers over the box. He lifted his eyes to look at the alpha. Alec was nervous, but he also looked excited. Whatever it was, he was going to love it. It didn't matter. 

"Come on," Alec said, a faint whine bleeding into the request. "If you don't like it, we can go get you something that you do, but I saw this, and well. I knew I had to get it for you." 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows and took the top off the box and blinked at it. His eyes widened, flashing gold, and he grinned in delight. "Alexander, did you buy me  _ jewelry?”  _

"It's uh," Alec watched Magnus immediately pull it out of the box, examining the dragon. "It's an ear cuff. I know you like wearing them, and I thought, you might like this?" 

Magnus grinned happily, his scent portraying just how much he loved it, when he realized that while the cuff was mostly silver, there was a distinct pattern to the faint hints of color. Blue, purple, and pink-tinged the scales, and his breath caught before he looked up at Alec. 

"Izzy, she said those were the right colors. They are, right?" Alec asked, shuffling his feet, biting down on his lip as he stared at Magnus. 

Magnus carefully put the ear cuff back into the box and set it down on the table. He watched Alec's expression start to fall, but he turned around and grabbed his alpha by the lapels of his shirt, yanking him into a desperate kiss. He didn't bother trying to explain, just carefully pushed and nudged Alec towards the bedroom, tearing off their clothes, even as Alec's scent went happy and joyful at his eagerness. 

By the time they were sated and curled together, Magnus hummed happily into Alec's neck, thinking of the ear cuff. "It's perfect, you know," Magnus said, glancing up at him. "The ear cuff. I'll wear it tomorrow. I think you might have a hard time convincing me not to wear it." 

Alec laughed, pleased, and tightened his arm around Magnus. "I think you did show me just how much you liked it, yes. But I'm glad. I really did want you to love it." 

"I do," Magnus breathed, pressing a kiss to Alec's heart. "It's wonderful, and I appreciate it more than I can ever describe." 

Alec settled under Magnus, humming happily. "Good," he said, giving a firm nod. "You liked the charm, and I'm going to keep finding small things that you like. Don't be upset if I don't buy you much more jewelry though. I know you have what you like." 

Magnus laughed, grinning against Alec's skin. "I am perfectly content with you buying whatever you want for me, Alexander. You don't have to get anything if you do not want to, though." 

"I like spoiling you," Alec said, meeting Magnus' surprised golden eyes. "You might just have to get used to that." 

Magnus couldn't hide how much he liked that idea, because he'd never had an alpha want to pamper him. Others had always expected him to do the pampering, the caretaking, spend his money, but here Alec was, doing the exact opposite. "Well, I'll just have to pamper you in return," Magnus shot back. His eyes sparkled and he shifted on top of Alexander. "In fact, what do you say to a massage, hm?" 

Alec's groan against his lips was the sweetest kind of victory. Magnus didn't think about the fact that they'd avoided talking about his heat once again, until much, much later. 

~!~ 

A week later, Magnus knew he had to bring up the conversation. Or at least try. Alec kept surprising him, or being unable to come over, and wanting to make the most of every minute they had together didn't lend to having potentially uncomfortable conversations. But, he needed to sit down and thank him. The alpha at least deserved that, especially since he'd never been through a heat with someone before. 

When Alec arrived home late, after a shift, Magnus was in the middle of translating a difficult novel and waved him to the shower with a kiss and a wink, and by the time Alec had curled up on the couch next to him in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Magnus knew this was his chance. He put the book to the side with a wave of his fingers and leaned back against the couch with a sigh. "I hate translating," he muttered. 

Alec wrapped an arm around his omega, pulling him close. "Your client will be happy with it though, I'm sure." 

"Doesn't mean it's worth it," Magnus muttered again with a sigh, nuzzling into Alec. "I did want to talk with you about something though." 

"Hm?" Alec asked, turning his attention away from his phone and back on the omega in his arms. "Is everything okay?" 

Magnus smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss Alec. "Yes. Nothing is wrong. It's just a conversation I should have had with you a week ago, but I keep getting distracted by this handsome alpha who likes to have dinner ready for me..." 

Alec's grin and scent was shy and pleased all at once and Magnus couldn't help kissing him again. He relaxed against his alpha and closed his eyes, letting his contentment and happiness leech into his scent to help Alec relax. "I wanted to say thank you." 

"Thank you?" Alec asked. "What for?" 

Magnus took a deep breath. This was the part that was hard. "For taking such good care of me during my heat. I, you were perfect, and you definitely went above and beyond anything I could have expected, Alexander. And I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for doing that, for putting your life on hold for it, and for, for everything you did to take care of me." 

Alec blinked and frowned, staring down at Magnus. "Do, I mean, what do you..." he took a deep breath and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "May I ask an inexperienced question without you laughing at me?" 

Magnus tilted his head and looked up at his alpha. "Alexander, for all I might tease you on occasion about being inexperienced, though, I'm not sure you could say that any longer, I'm not going to laugh at you for a question." 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. "Does..." he sighed and shook his head, before looking at Magnus directly into his eyes. "Do alphas normally not take proper care of their omegas during heat?" 

Magnus' mouth went dry and he stared at Alec, the question not what he had expected. "Wh-what?" 

"You said, what I did, went above and beyond what you expected," Alec said, repeating Magnus' words carefully. "But I didn't do anything other than ask what you wanted and do my best to give it to you. Is that...is not that not what most alphas do?" 

Magnus closed his eyes and winced, turning his face away from Alec. Unbidden, flashes of past heats flooded him. Demanding hands and mouths, not taking advantage, but not doing what  _ he _ needed, more what they wanted, leaving him to clean up, because he was the warlock, he could do that himself and-

"Magnus?" Alec whispered. 

Magnus' eyes snapped open and he stared at Alec before he realized his scent had gone sour remembering past heats. He reached out and combed his fingers through Alec's hair. He took a deep breath. "No, it isn't what most alphas do," he admitted, his voice soft. "Most alphas realize it is a time that omegas won't turn them down, no matter what it is they want, and, well. I won't say take advantage, but when I'm begging for a knot no matter what, I'm not really going to notice a little extra roughness, might even want it in the moment." 

A low, threatening growl left Alec's throat. "So, they, they-" 

"No," Magnus said, shaking his head. "Not really. Think of it more like, uh. I mean. It's sex. So, I enjoyed it regardless. But I was left more sore than I normally like sometimes. Or I had to pull my own baths and make my own food." He leaned up and nuzzled into his alpha's neck, glad when the motion made Alec relax. "I wasn't hurt or anything of that nature. But I wasn't...ah. You pampered me." 

Alec's eyes were fierce as they met Magnus'. "You deserve to be pampered," he growled. "You are perfect, and incredible and you deserve to have someone take proper care of you." 

"And I did," Magnus said, reaching out to cup Alec's face in his hands, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I did have someone do that for me, Alexander. And that someone was you." 

Alec blinked and relaxed, leaning into Magnus' hands, turning to press a kiss to both of his palms. "I'm glad," he whispered, before turning to meet Magnus' eyes again. "I'll take care of you during your heats for as long as you let me." 

_ Let him. _ The words echoed in Magnus' mind, even as he pulled Alec in for a desperate kiss, surging against him, kissing him harder and deeper, his whole body trembling and shaking. Let him, as though he wouldn't be begging for that, and dreaming of it, every heat for the rest of his life. Like he wouldn't compare every alpha for the rest of his life to Alexander and how he had been cherished. 

By the time they broke apart for air, Magnus met Alec's eyes and his heart tripped over in his chest at the depth of feeling that he could see there. But the bond had been partially shut for almost two weeks now, so Alec couldn't be feeling the bleed over from his own emotions. Maybe that meant... 

Magnus didn't let himself hope, so he pulled Alec in for another kiss, distracting Alec the best way he knew how as a thank you, rolling him into the golden sheets with a grin and a quiet laugh. He had this, and that was what mattered. It was all he needed. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a side of pining with your domesticity? EXCELLENT!

Things seemed to settle in a way that they hadn't before, now. 

Alexander managed to come to the loft most days after his work at the Institute, barring a few nights where he went on patrol, but those patrols were filled with so many texts, and even the occasional picture, that Magnus didn't mind them at all. 

There was even a shelf in his apothecary, now, that was dedicated to some of the small gifts that Alexander had brought him. He toyed with the dragon ear cuff that Alec had gifted him and smiled happily as he turned his eyes to the shelf. There were at least six books, and he'd devoured them all, because Alec understood what books he liked. There were small trinkets, similar to the omamori, a bottle of wine that cost more than he was ever going to tell Alec (according to him, he'd simply grabbed the oldest bottle in the Lightwood manor in Idris, and Magnus wanted to laugh and kiss his ridiculous boyfriend who was trying to be romantic), a small framed photograph of them from their date in Tokyo, a golden stone set in a filigree setting that Alec had shyly said reminded him of Magnus' eyes, and a dozen other small charms and items. 

There were other things too that permeated the loft. Alexander's toothbrush and other toiletries in his bathroom. The drawer Alec had claimed in his closet, and the fact that he kept food in the fridge so Alec could cook breakfast whenever he wanted. Even the scent of the loft had shifted, just a little, to smell more like Alec, because he had been there so often, his scent had become a part of it. 

Magnus bit down a lip as his eyes went to the beautiful orchid sitting on the edge of his desk, and the three books on orchid care that were sitting next to it. The flower was Indonesian and Magnus had spelled it to ensure the climate around it always mimicked the one it would grow in best, and he couldn't help smiling at it. Alec had been so proud of that gift when he'd arrived with it. 

And between the flowers and the other small gifts, Magnus would have almost said he was being  _ courted. _ But he and Alec were already _together,_ so that didn't make any sense either. He shook his head and smiled, playing with the ear cuff he was wearing again before he turned his attention back to work. Alexander was just being his usual, extraordinary self, that was all. Speaking of which, said alpha should be arriving home in an hour, and Magnus needed to finish with his work before then. 

~!~ 

Spending nights at the Institute now felt _impossible._

Alec missed everything about the loft when it was necessary. Magnus, the way the wards settled over his shoulders, Magnus, how comfy the bed and sheets were, Magnus, the way his favorite foods were always in the fridge, and most importantly, _Magnus._

The best part of spending the nights at the loft was waking up with Magnus, and watching the sun dance across Magnus' skin from the window when it did. Alec would never get tired of the sight, especially not when Magnus would open his eyes, blinking slowly, his eyes more beautiful than any sunset or sunrise he had ever seen. 

Even now, when Magnus stretched against him with a quiet noise and blinked slowly, Alec couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him. "Stay in bed a little longer, I'll get breakfast started," he promised. "Even coffee." 

Magnus gave a pleased purr, grabbing Alec's pillow before settling back into it. "Perfect alpha, so good to me," he murmured. 

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus' temple. "Always going to be good to you, Magnus," he said before standing up, pushing his fingers through his hair as he headed into the kitchen. 

Magnus watched Alec head out of the bedroom, wearing nothing more than boxers and smiled, burying his face in Alexander's pillow once again, inhaling the scent of his alpha, his body sagging into the sheets. He did want to sleep for a little while longer, but if he waited for just a bit, he could go into the kitchen and see Alec preparing their food. 

It twisted something, deep in his magic, to watch the alpha so happily performing tasks like that. Not demanding he use his magic, or demanding that he do it for them as the omega. Alec was always so happy to do that, to take care of him. It made him want to be taken care of, just a little. By Alec. 

Once the sound and smell of bacon started to permeate the loft, Magnus forced himself out of bed, tugging on a robe (and nothing else, since he absolutely planned to seduce the perfect alpha back to bed after breakfast), and headed into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. 

Alexander was studiously mixing the pancake batter, consulting the recipe before Magnus watched him add the next ingredient. He smiled and watched the process continue, Alec cutting up several different fruits, including mango, leaving them on a cutting board. Magnus wanted to smile. Alec didn't love fresh fruit with his breakfast, but he knew that Magnus did and he never objected to the extra effort to prepare them. 

Once the blueberry pancakes were steadily under way and the bacon was starting to pile up on a separate plate, Magnus sauntered into the kitchen properly, wrapping his arms around Alec's middle, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"Get tired of staring at me?" Alec teased, reaching down to give Magnus' hand a squeeze. 

"I was not-" 

Alec turned his head and raised an eyebrow, meeting Magnus' eyes. 

Magnus harrumphed and pressed his face to Alec's shoulders again. "Maybe I was. A little. I like watching you cook." 

"Well, good thing I like cooking for you, then," Alec said, turning properly to kiss Magnus, soft and quick before he turned his attention to the pancakes, flipping them over. "Will you get the coffee for us?" 

"Of course," Magnus agreed, kissing Alec's shoulder again before reluctantly releasing the alpha. He moved over to the coffee machine and summoned both of their favorite mugs, leaving Alec's black, with a large spoon of sugar, and taking care of his own. As soon as he was done, he felt two long arms wrap around his middle and an insistent nose pressing at his mating bite. 

A small gasp left his throat and he tilted his head to the side, glad when Alec stepped in closer, pressing him against the counter. 

"I love this," Alec whispered, closing his eyes to whisper against Magnus' neck. "Love being in the kitchen, making breakfast with you. Love smelling how happy and content you are." He slid one hand up Magnus' thigh and under the robe, grinning against Magnus' mating bite. "Love that you don't bother to wear more than a robe because you know I'm going to tear it off later." 

Magnus laughed and spun around in Alec's arms, wrapping his own arms around the alpha's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. "Well, I didn't know that you were going to, but I did hope for as much," Magnus admitted, kissing Alec again. "You're not about to burn anything, are you?" 

"Nope," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again, pressing in close, sliding a thigh between Magnus' legs, swallowing his groan. "I don't think that I want anything other than you for breakfast, my darling omega." 

"I can arrange that," Magnus promised, holding onto him even tighter, his hands tightening on Alec's shoulders as he rolled his hips, grinding against him. As he let himself get swept up and away by Alec's passion, it was easy to think about having this forever, as achingly tender and perfect as it was. 

Especially when, sated and sweaty, both of them relaxed, and Alec curled protectively around him, Alec's words turned soft and possessive, calling him beautiful, his, and it made his magic _sing._ It took them far, far longer than it should have to bring breakfast back into the bedroom before Alec finally had to get ready for the day, but it was worth it. It always was. 

However long he could get to pretend that Alec would be his, would be worth it. He knew it was only a matter of time, now, before Alec found another omega, but until then, until that moment, he was going to love the alpha with his whole heart, and pray that he stayed. Even though Magnus was well-aware that he wouldn't. What did he have to offer an alpha like Alexander, after all? 

~!~ 

Magnus sipped his wine as he danced around the loft. It always felt too empty and too quiet without Alec here, like there should be another presence in his space, and when there wasn't, it was odd. But Alec had warned him that it would be a long time before he could get out of the Institute tonight, and not to wait up for him. 

So there he was, doing his best to distract himself from the reminder that Alec wouldn't be here tonight. Magnus moved out to the balcony, and his eyes dropped to the dozen roses that were still there, as beautiful as the day Alec had brought them home, over a month ago now. He reached out and trailed his fingers over the petals, their softness making him shiver. He could still hear Alec blurting out his 'I love you', and then the horrifying realization that he had had, that his own feelings, how quickly he had fallen for Alexander, had colored the bond and made him feel... _that._

Magnus pressed a hand to his chest, reaching out to the bond, and he smiled, relaxing into the steady emotion still coming from Alexander. It was a thousand emotions all boiled into a steady stream. Alec was thinking of him, and the loft, and being  _ home, _ and all of that longing colored the bond. Magnus gave a small tug to it, reminding Alec that he was here, that they would see each other soon before he closed his eyes and turned his attention to the stars. 

He put down his wine glass and took a deep breath, reaching out with his magic, settling it over the city, small tendrils that sank into the ley lines and into the city herself, reacquainting himself with everything she was. Magnus slowly lost himself in the magical exploration of a city he knew better than almost any other and the faint strains of the music behind him. No matter what happened with Alexander, he would always have this, and Brooklyn would always be his home, and his heart would reside with her and what he had built here with-

"Magnus?" 

Magnus blinked, pulling himself back from where he'd gone and turned to Alexander in surprise. Alec was wearing sleeping pants and a t-shirt, and a pair of boots he was quickly removing. He shook himself a little and stepped closer to Alec. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Is everything all right?" 

Alec opened his mouth and squirmed a little, reaching down to rub his arm. "Everything is fine, I think?" 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and watched as the alpha bit his lip. "That doesn't sound like an answer you're certain of. What is wrong?" 

"I..." Alec sighed. "This is going to sound so silly, but I couldn't not, and so I had to..." He stepped closer and reached out for Magnus' hand, tugging him back towards the loft entrance and then into the soft lighting. "It felt, maybe, like you needed me here. So, I came." 

Magnus blinked at him in surprise and then looked down at Alec's pajamas. "You...?" 

Alec swallowed. "I'd just finished getting ready for bed, and then, you just felt..." he pressed a hand to his heart. "You felt lonely and then you tugged and...and I know I should have called, but..." 

Magnus was completely unable to resist the plaintive look from Alexander and he reached out, pulling the alpha into a gentle kiss, a small happy whine escaping him. 

"Magnus?" Alec repeated, once the omega had pulled back from the kiss. "If, if you don't want me to be here tonight, I can go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"Don't go," Magnus burst out, tangling his fingers in Alec's shirt, pressing in closer to him. "Please don't go," he added, another small whine escaping him as he nuzzled into Alec's neck. "I was missing you. That's why I reached out with the bond. I just, I wanted to feel you and now you're here." 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled his precious omega into the circle of his arms, nuzzling into his mating bite. "You could have told me you wanted me to spend the night here. I didn't want to intrude on your space." 

Magnus smiled and melted against the alpha, his eyes falling shut. "You're never intruding on my space, Alexander. I want you here and I love having you here," he admitted, his voice soft. He yawned and nuzzled into Alec's neck again with a happy sigh. "You should have called me though." 

Alec winced. "I know, I'm sorry." 

"No," Magnus said, shaking his head, pulling back to look up at the alpha. "Not for the reasons you're thinking. I would have portaled you here and saved you a run to Brooklyn." 

Alec blinked and stared at Magnus before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to show up so unannounced." 

"You were the only person I wanted to show up tonight," Magnus told him, pulling Alec into another slow kiss with a happy sound, nestling into his arms again. What was it about Alec that always made him feel safe to be needy about wanting to be held and cuddled close? It didn't feel like a weakness with him, it never had. "Now, should we get you to bed, since I'm sure you have to wake up at some ungodly hour?" 

Alec winced and yawned. "That would actually be great. Today was horrid." 

Magnus smiled and took Alec's hand, leading him to the bedroom. "And before you don't ask, because you're too stubborn for it, yes, I will happily portal you back to the Institute in the morning." 

Alec laughed and shook his head at Magnus. "You don't have to-" 

"I want to," Magnus said, turning and kissing Alec to interrupt him. "I want to, alpha. I want you here every night you want to be here, and if that means a late portal and an early one too, I would rather do that every single day than not get to see you." 

Alec stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, refusing to let go of Magnus' hand, but those words were ringing in his head and he stared at Magnus. 

Magnus turned and raised his eyebrows. "Alexander? Didn't you just say you were tired?" 

"Did," Alec swallowed, trying to not let his hope and his eagerness bleed too loudly into his scent but he couldn't hide it as he stepped closer. "Do you mean it? Magnus?" 

Magnus tilted his head. "Mean what?" 

"That..." Alec hesitated, but pushed forward. "That you want me here every night I want to be here?" 

"Oh!" Magnus smiled and tugged Alec again, pulling him into the bedroom, and towards the bed. "Of course." 

Alec tentatively pulled Magnus to a stop again and waited for the omega to look at him in confusion before he cleared his throat. "And, if, if I'd want to spend every night here? If it was okay with you?" 

Hope soared, lightning fast and violent through the bond, blowing it wide open and Magnus stared at Alec in shock, because he knew, he  _ knew _ that there hadn't been enough time for a feedback loop, but he was feeling the same thing back from Alexander, and they both... they both wanted that? 

Magnus swallowed and took a tentative step towards Alec, squeezing his hand, tangling their fingers together. "I think, Alexander, that I would love that, very much," he whispered. His scent spiked in happiness when Alec yanked him into another kiss, this one passionate, and under the force of the fully open bond, Magnus let himself be swept away by how much Alec felt for him. 

When their lips were sore and tingling, Magnus laughed as the alpha tumbled him to the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him again, harder and intent. "What happened to being tired?" 

Alec smiled and rubbed his nose along Magnus' and shook his head. "I have something I want to do that's much more important," he whispered. "But, do you mind helping with the clothes removal?" 

Magnus had barely snapped his fingers before Alec was pressed wholly against him again, kissing him like he was the air Alexander needed to breathe. Letting himself be swept away by it was like being caught up in a tidal wave, but he'd never felt more safe. Or loved. 

~!~ 

Alec had often waxed romantic about how beautiful he looked at sunrise, and Magnus would never get tired of hearing the compliments (he was allowed to be a little vain when the comments came from his perfect alpha boyfriend, wasn't he?), but he needed to remember to tell Alexander that he was best draped in moonlight. 

Magnus shifted to rest on his side, staring at his alpha twisted in the golden sheets. His runes were stark and black on his skin, and in the pale white light of the moon, his skin gleamed like marble. He was beautiful, perfect, and entirely in repose, all of the tension gone from his face, and the faintest of smiles on his lips. He was everything, and Magnus  _ wanted _ him. 

He settled into the pillows again, his eyes still tracing Alexander's profile, before he reached out to the bond again. Like this, there was no hiding from each other, and he could feel how happy Alec was. Happy, content, and pleased, all the way down to the deepest parts of him. There was no regret, or sadness, or fear, and Magnus had to swallow down the voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that Alec didn't want what had happened between them. 

Because, like this? Alec was happy. Alexander was truly, perfectly content, and happy, and Magnus was going to revel in it. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, tugging himself close enough to nuzzle into Alec's shoulder, and felt the spike of happiness that darted through the bond, making him gasp. Everything he could feel, now that the bond was wide open, was telling him that Alec wanted to be here, wanted _him,_ and that he didn't have regrets about what happened. 

Despite knowing how futile it was, despite knowing better, because he'd had it proven to him again and again, hundreds of times over, Magnus closed his eyes, inhaled Alec's scent, and allowed himself to hope against hope. Maybe, maybe Alec would be the one who wanted to  _ stay. _ Who wanted a bite back from him, would want a full claiming, mated bond with a warlock, and all of the possible connotations it came with. 

His magic lit up at the thought and Magnus closed his eyes, telling himself to go back to sleep, and not to focus on the  _ hope _ that had begun to dance in his chest. Maybe, maybe Alec didn't regret him after all. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and pining, you say? COMING RIGHT ON UP!

Alec tapped his pen on the report, frowning at the computer monitor. He chewed on his lip and sighed, flopping back into his desk chair in a show of dramatics that both Izzy and Magnus would be proud of, he was certain. But dammit, he wanted to do something nice for Magnus. How the hell was he supposed to manage that? He'd already done so many things, and there was nothing really special he was celebrating, they'd both just had long weeks and-

"Alec?" Izzy called. "You okay?" 

Alec snapped to attention and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry, come in. Is everything all right?" 

"I'm fine, your head has been in the clouds all day," Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially considering we were supposed to be in the training room together twenty minutes ago." 

Alec's eyes flew to the clock and he swore, groaning. "Fuck, I'm sorry Iz." 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll forgive you if you tell me why the hell you're not paying attention to anything." 

"I want to do something nice for Magnus," Alec said with a huff. 

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "You mean like all the nice stuff you  _ have _ been doing for him the past month or so?" She asked, grinning cheekily at him. 

Alec raised his eyes enough to glare at her before looking back down at his phone with a sigh. "Look, we've both had shit weeks, we've barely seen each other, we haven't been able to share a meal, let alone do more than collapse in the same bed each night. We're both off tomorrow, but I want to do something so we can relax." 

Isabelle softened and walked closer to him, reaching out to rub a hand across his shoulders. "What would you do if you were mated?" 

Alec scowled and glared at her. "We are. Sort of." He watched her roll her eyes and sighed, settling into the chair. "I just want him to know I see and care about him having had a long week. I want to do something to show that." 

Izzy hummed and considered that, tapping her jaw. "Why don't you just... have a good night in and pamper him?" 

"I do that-" 

"But that's exactly it," Izzy interrupted, looking at him. "This isn't anything special, it's just...you wanting to take care of him." She grinned as she started thinking the idea through more. "In fact, that'll be perfect. Get him dinner, get him a bath, candles, all romantic, and maybe dance with him." 

Alec winced. "I can't dance." 

Isabelle raised her eyebrows pointedly at him. "I know for a fact you suffered through class with me, so you can dance. At least a little." 

Alec sighed and flushed before admitting. "I can't dance with  _ him.” _

Isabelle blinked and stared at him. "Which means...what?" 

"I get distracted," Alec muttered. "And then I step on his feet. Trust me, I've tried." 

"Of course you do," Izzy said with a laugh. "Alec, you need to stop staring at him for half a second and you'll be able to dance perfectly well. At least waltz with him." 

"Have you seen him?" Alec shot back, huffing. But the more he thought about it, the more he did like Izzy's idea. "I think that's good. You think you can cover-" 

"I think I can cover the rest of your day," Isabelle said, shooing him. "Get going, before you forget something else important. That's the last thing we need, a scatterbrained and lovesick Head of the Institute." 

"Shut up," Alec grumbled, huffing at her. "We're still on for patrol Sunday?" 

Isabelle laughed. "If you miss it, I'm pretty sure Jace is going to either tie you to him on his next one, or do something else far more drastic. So I suggest you don't miss it." 

Alec nodded firmly. "Okay. I can do that." He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. He winked at her and smiled before stretching and grabbing what he needed to take home before heading out of the Institute. He paused in the doorway and looked sheepishly at her. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you help me find a restaurant I can get fancy takeout from?" 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Get going and I'll find you a list of restaurants," she ordered, watching her brother disappear. She smiled faintly and rolled her eyes before settling into Alec's desk, flipping through the calendar and pulling a report towards her. She could at least get started on the new recruit evaluations and that would save Alec some time when he got back. 

~!~

Alec put the finishing touches on the table, studying the white linen and fancy dishes he'd pulled from the cupboard that he knew Magnus kept them in. He'd even picked up two candles to go with it, and flowers, and the bathroom was ready with even more candles and some rose petals for the water. He took a deep breath and glanced down at his phone. Magnus was on his way home and he'd been excited when Alec had told him that he was already home for the evening and that they had the next day and change off. He had a feeling they were going to spend most of it in bed and he had no issue with that whatsoever. 

Magnus summoned a portal and resisted the urge to growl when he stepped through it and into the loft. "I have never in my life been so glad to see the end of a fucking-" He blinked and stared at Alexander, who was grinning at him broadly next to a beautifully set table for dinner. He froze and quickly thought of any possible dates or anniversaries this could be and he took a hesitant step towards Alec. "Did... I forget a date?" 

Alec blinked in surprise and stepped closer, reaching out to tug Magnus near him, before kissing him, soft and gentle. "Not in the slightest. This is our end of the week celebration. I have, what I have been told, are perfectly cooked medium-rare steaks, champagne on ice, and rose petals and candles ready for when we take a bath together later." 

Magnus stared at Alec, at the feeling of pride and adoration he could feel singing across the bond and swallowed hard, his glamour slipping and tears gathering in his eyes. He pressed his fingers to his eyes and sucked in a hard, wet breath. 

Alec's face fell and he reached out to rub Magnus' arm gently. "We, we don't have to-" 

Magnus reached up and pressed a finger to Alec's lips, shaking his head. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes, watching Alec melt at the sight of his true eyes. "This is perfect. I'm a little overwhelmed. I love it." 

Alec nodded and smiled when Magnus pulled his finger away. He reached out and pulled his omega into his arms, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck and his mating bite. "Welcome home," he whispered. "We've both had shit weeks and we deserve some pampering," Alec added, tugging Magnus gently towards his seat. "Now, you're going to have to show me how to pour the champagne, because the last time I did-" 

Magnus burst into giggles, the memory making him grin. "I remember, you cracked the window because you weren't expecting the cork to go flying." 

"Right," Alec said, smiling at Magnus. "Come on. Let's get some food in you, you're going to put up with my horrible dancing, and then I'm going to draw a bath for you." 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you sure do know how to romance," Magnus teased. 

"Not really," Alec said, smiling at Magnus. "I just know how to romance you, Magnus Bane." 

Magnus flushed and let Alec tug him towards the table, stealing another kiss from him before he sat down. "You didn't have to do all of this, Alexander." 

Alec shrugged and smiled at Magnus as he took his own seat, reaching out with his legs to wrap his foot around Magnus'. "I know. But I wanted to. You deserve to have someone pamper and take care of you." 

"You're remarkable," Magnus said, shaking his head, smiling at Alec. "Thank you. I needed this more than I wanted to admit." He took the bottle of champagne out and popped the cork, winking at Alec before he poured them both glasses. "All right, let's dig in." 

Alec let himself luxuriate in the food and watching Magnus as he talked about his week, waving his hands impatiently and talking about how frustrating some of his clients had been. He couldn't help smiling even as he got more passionate. The bond between them was still wide open and he could feel how much Magnus had loved and appreciated the gesture. It gave him hope. 

He laughed and shook his head as Magnus finished one of his stories with a flourish, letting the conversation segue into one of his own before his eyes darted out to the balcony. Hopefully, Magnus wouldn't mind dancing out there. Alec continued and winked at Magnus as he explained the mess that Jace had dug himself into with the Seelies that had required Meliorn's _unique_ brand of assistance. 

Of course, they were done before he had barely touched his champagne, which meant he was still nervous. Alec debated chugging down the champagne, but then Magnus would tease him about it. He took a deep breath and focused, standing up and reaching for Magnus' hand. "Will you put on some music?" He asked. 

Magnus hummed happily. "Anything, in particular, you want to dance to, Alexander?" 

"A waltz?" Alec asked, biting his lip. "Contrary to what it seems like when I'm with you, I do actually know how to waltz." When Magnus raised his eyebrows, he huffed. "Listen, I know it seems kinda crazy to say that, considering how badly I danced in Havana, but..." He flushed and groaned, biting down on his lip. "You were really  _ distracting _ in Havana!" 

Magnus blinked and stared at Alec before laughing in delight. "Alexander, are you blaming me for your inability to dance?" 

_ "Yes,"  _ Alec growled, giving Magnus a fake glare before winking at him. When the music started to play from the record player, he nodded firmly and glanced out on the balcony. "Can we dance out there?" 

"Of course," Magnus agreed, pushing the furniture to the side and opening the doors with a quick flourish. He turned to Alec, about to offer his hand, when he found himself swept up and into Alec's arms. He flushed and relaxed, letting Alexander lead as they moved through the loft, heading steadily for the balcony as they spun in slow circles. After several rotations, when his feet remained surprisingly unstepped on, he raised his eyebrows at Alec. 

"You're just as distracting now," Alec said, smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed Magnus, soft and gentle, before spinning them through the doorway and out into the warm air of the balcony. "You're always distracting, Magnus." 

Magnus melted and leaned in closer, pressing his head to Alec's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily under his ear. "Why thank you, Alexander." 

Alec smiled and leaned in, pressing his nose to Magnus' temple as he slowed the formal steps so they were swaying together to the music, keeping his omega pulled in close. "You're welcome," he whispered. "But I got so distracted in trying not to make it look like I was staring, I kept forgetting where we were at in the dance. And, admittedly, I've danced the tango only a handful of times." 

"I'll take you to Vienna," Magnus whispered. "We'll waltz in the halls of the grandmasters and greatest musicians the world has to offer, and everyone will be the envy of me, because I'll be the one on your arm." 

"Sounds perfect, except for one thing," Alec whispered against Magnus' hair. "It'll be me they're jealous of, Magnus. No jewel in this world could outshine you, and you're the one they will all be captivated by." He pressed a kiss to Magnus' temple and closed his eyes, swaying slowly with Magnus. "But I wouldn't let you out of my arms all night. We'd dance every dance you wanted, and everyone would know that you are firmly off the market." 

Magnus chuckled and tilted his head back to grin up at Alec. "Possessive," he teased, even as Alec leaned in to press their foreheads together. 

"Always, when it comes to you," Alec promised, stealing a soft kiss. He pulled back from it and leaned down to nuzzle into the mating bite on Magnus' neck, giving it a small nip to hear Magnus gasp, and smiled against his skin. He spun them around in a slow circle and he caught sight of the roses that were on the table. Roses that long should have wilted and fallen apart, but still looked as fresh as the day he had brought them home. 

He reached down and pulled one of the dozen out of the vase in a slow motion, shifting to bring it to Magnus, offering it to him with a bow. "If you will accept this token of my affections," he teased, winking at his omega. 

Magnus laughed and took the single rose, bringing it to his nose to inhale softly. "Why sir," he whispered. "I would accept any such token offered by you, for you have ensnared me." He smiled when Alec pulled him back into his arms and they began to sway again, the rose still between his fingers. 

"Ensnared you, hm?" Alec asked, his voice soft. "Does that mean I can persuade you to allow me to steal a kiss?" 

"Kisses and far more," Magnus breathed. "Whatever your heart desires, Alexander, if it is in my power to give to you, it's yours." He watched Alec's eyes flare, and then they were kissing, deep and passionate, the music swelling around them even as the swaying stopped. When they broke apart, Alec's eyes were dark, his pupils blown, and Magnus smiled. "Bath?" He offered, teasingly grinning at Alec. 

"Yes, my darling omega," Alec breathed, nuzzling Magnus' neck, before he exhaled against his ear. "A bath to pamper and spoil you, before I lay you on the bed to worship you and remind you just how much you are adored and cared for by your alpha." 

Magnus gasped, his head falling back, even as he let Alec tug him towards the bathroom. When Alec began to light the candles quickly, the room glowing with the light of them, and filling the bathtub with rose petals, he bit down on his lip and pulled his alpha into his arms again. 

Trading slow, lazy kisses as the water filled was a happiness Magnus didn't think he would ever get to experience, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. Not even when he crawled into the water, and Alec followed him. Not even when he was pulled into his alpha's arms, and every inch of him was washed, slowly, tenderly, from his head down to his feet, until he was both achingly hard and almost weeping from how gentle Alec had been. 

Alec dried him off carefully and ensured all of the candles were out before bringing him into the bedroom and when Magnus tried to move things along, Alec insisted on going slow, on worshipping him like he had promised. When they finally collapsed, sated, his neck stinging from the fresh bite Alec had given him, Magnus curled into Alec's arms and let himself melt against the alpha. He could feel the overwhelming waves of love coming to him across the bond and he settled into it, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Maybe, maybe it wasn't just Alec feeling what he put into the bond.  _ Maybe... _ Magnus pressed his fingertips to Alec's chest hair and nuzzled into his alpha's neck again. Maybe Alec did love him, or had come to love him in the past month they'd spent trying to make this work. Magnus exhaled, hard and shaky, but so happy he felt like he was bursting with it. They had the whole day tomorrow together, and they could spend it however they liked. 

He fell asleep dreaming of dancing under the stars in Vienna with Alexander. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've had a ton of fluff, a TON of pining...that means it's time for one thing...
> 
> BAMF MAGNUS TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE!!!

A week later Magnus had to visit the Institute in his official capacity as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he made sure to bring proper coffee for the surly shadowhunters he knew were waiting for him. Alec had been working over twenty hours, attempting to chase down a rogue Seelie and Werewolf couple who had been murdering mundanes, and they had finally found something that could maybe be used to track them, but it was charmed. Hence why he was being called in. 

And since he didn't make it a habit to portal in anywhere other than Alexander's bedroom or office, Magnus waited outside the front doors until Clary rushed outside to bring him in. 

"I'm sorry, Magnus, we didn't mean to make you wait," Clary said, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "I just woke up from my sleeping shift, and I had to check on Jace, and Alec just called all of us in for debriefing since you were arriving." 

"It's all right, Biscuit, I promise," Magnus said, offering her one of the coffees he was carrying on the tray. "Drink this. Quadruple espresso. I have a feeling you're going to need it." 

Clary shot him a grateful look and took a deep sip of the coffee, sighing happily before leading the way into the Institute. 

Magnus glanced around at the level of activity and he could feel the tension in the building. He straightened his spine when a handful of shadowhunters scowled at him and headed for the debriefing room. Once he stepped inside, he cataloged Alec at the front, and Isabelle, and Jace at his side. He picked up his own coffee and stepped in, standing off to the side, handing the coffee tray to Biscuit. 

"Magnus," Alec said, giving him a tired nod. "Thank you for joining us. I'm going to catch everyone up now that we're all here and I'll show you the object we need you to track, all right?" 

Magnus saluted Alec with his coffee cup and took a long sip, watching as his alpha turned to address the rest of the shadowhunters present, going through the latest updates from the case, including, apparently, the Seelie Queen's promise that she would deliver punishment personally to the Seelie who was participating in the murder of innocents. 

He turned his attention to the map, studying it with a frown, tracking each of the murders, before he took a step closer. All of the shadowhunters looked at him, but he kept his attention on the map. He tilted his head to the side and pulled out his phone, sending Isabelle a quick text with a request that the murders be numbered. 

In a second, the map was updated and Magnus' eyes sharpened. He strode closer to the map, well aware that Alec had paused and was looking back at him. "Magnus?" 

"We don't need to track them," Magnus said, spreading his fingers out along the map. "I know where they're going to attack next." The shadowhunters in the room began to mumble and mutter and Magnus turned to glare them into silence before turning to Alec.  **"Watch,"** he ordered. 

Magnus reached up and slowly traced lines between each of the murder locations. They weren't all straight lines, some of them were curves, and the pattern wouldn't have been apparent unless you knew what they were doing and what they were trying to summon. He stopped at the gap before the last murder. "There's eleven victims, so far, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder again, at the stunned group of shadowhunters. 

"Yes," Clary said, focusing on the map, tilting her head. "Magnus, why does that look like..." She trailed off and her eyes widened.  _ "Oh no."  _

Alec's eyes sharpened on her. "Fray, what is it?" 

Magnus glanced back at Alec and then to her. "Yes, it's the same symbol, except like this, on this scale, it's going to bring something much, much larger through." He glanced at Alec and pointed to the map. "It's a demon summoning. They're using the ley lines, and where they're committing the murders, to finish the ritual. Since they're using blood, there's very few, specific, demons that they could be pulling through." 

"How powerful are we talking?" Jace asked, standing up. 

Magnus looked to Jace and then back to Alec. "Greater Demon, at the very least. If not a fully-fledged Prince of Hell." 

Alec swore. "Right, where's the next one going to be?" 

Magnus pointed his fingers to it. "They're traveling the ley line that runs through Central Park, and they're going to do it on this centralized node, here. It'll pull the power they need from the ley lines, weaken the city's defenses, and pull him, or her, through." 

An instant later, the room exploded into motion and Magnus watched Alec command patrols and organize the shadowhunters, getting them sent out and on their way before Alec turned back to him. "What else do we need to do?" 

Magnus stared at the pattern of murders, something tickling at the back of his mind. "There's something wrong. We should have noticed them pulling power from the ley lines," he whispered, then shook his head, turning to Alec. "We don't have time for that right now, it doesn't matter. Come on, I'll make a portal for all of us." 

"Badass High Warlock saves the day again!" Izzy shouted, tucking another Seraph blade into her thigh holster. "Let's go, we're going to get these two and stop whatever the hell they are planning to bring through the portal!" 

“You got it,” Magnus said, winking at her as he opened the portal to Central Park. 

Magnus was the last person to step through, and even as he stepped into the middle of the field, all of the mundanes being cleared away, it was easy to tell that something was wrong. There was no one here. There was no murder, there was no blood, the Seelie and Werewolf they were chasing were nowhere to be seen. And yet, now, it was easy to feel all of the magic curling in the air. 

“Where are they?” Jace asked, looking around, his hand on the hilt of his Seraph blade. 

Magnus frowned, looking around again before he closed his eyes and reached out. The spell, the ritual they were performing would have a signature, he just had to find where they were. But even a half-mile out from where they were standing, he couldn’t feel anything, and he scowled. He could feel Alec’s support and love through the bond, but he spun in place again. Where were they? 

“Alec!” Clary said, jogging towards him. “You said the last four murders had all been done in the subway, right?" 

Magnus spun towards Clary, looking to his alpha for confirmation. 

"Yes," Alec said, nodding. 

Clary turned to Magnus, her eyes wide. "They're-" 

The earth a few yards away gaped open with a massive roar, a screech splitting the sky. The ground tumbled away in waves, falling into the yawning maw that was spitting heat and fire. 

"Biscuit!" Magnus snapped, flying into motion. With a twist of fingers, he pulled a golden rod into his hand and shoved it at her. "You know what the circle looks like, use that to break it.  _ Hurry!” _ he ordered. He didn't wait for her to leave before he was turning to Alexander, right as demons began to spew from the hole in the ground. "Order your people to focus on containment, I'll get us help!" Magnus shouted. 

Magnus turned and started to sprint for the gaping maw. He gathered a ball of magic in his hand, vibrant yellow and white, and threw it up into the air, a concussive sound echoing across the field as the sparks flew up into the sky and remained there, flashing and twinkling. 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, watching as Magnus blasted his way through the line of demons now approaching. "Damnit, Magnus!" 

Magnus looked up at the signal and closed his eyes, praying that his people would answer the call. He stepped up to the edge of the rift and stared down, the scent of sulfur enough to have him ready to be sick. A dark, deep shadow moved below, and a red eye from far below turned to him, piercing and dark. 

"You're not coming through," Magnus snarled, low and certain. "I am not going to let you come through." 

Magnus turned to look at his alpha, fighting side by side with his parabatai and pressed his hand to his chest, inhaling deeply, slowly, before turning back to the rift. With a quick wave of his hand, he formed a giant X over the rift and stepped out onto the board of blue magic. He stepped into the center, taking another shaky breath as he felt the power quaking in the rift that was heading for him. 

"Magnus!" 

Magnus opened his eyes as he felt a warlock step into one of the corners of the spell he had started and gave Oberon a wry grin. "Thank you for answering," he called, even as he started to gather power to his hands, pushing down into the platform, extending another two paths. 

"More are coming," Oberon said, grunting as the path touched his feet. "Lilith below, Magnus, what the hell is happening?" 

"I'll explain later," Magnus shouted to him as another roar came from below and the ground started to shake as the monstrosity below began to _ climb. _ It wouldn't be long before it was at the edge. Another connection to his spell made him look up. He nodded to Alannia, and then there were more warlocks, all of them stepping into the edge of the spell he was building. 

"We can't hold this forever!" Alannia shouted. She grunted and started to push magic at it, along with the others. "The seal needs to be broken." 

Magnus nodded and looked at her. The creature below them was climbing faster now and he knew it was a matter of time before it tried to break through the barrier they were building. "I have the Shadowhunters on it, she knows where to break it." 

"Magnus, we need-" 

Another roar. Magnus grit his teeth as the sound was enough to shake the ground. More warlocks were appearing, and there was enough to maybe keep this contained. Maybe. He took a deep breath and centered himself, the worry in his chest deepening as Alec realized that he was doing something. 

"We just have to hold it," Magnus told them all, looking around at them. "You have to hold it," he added, looking downward. 

"And what are you going to be doing?" Lorenzo growled, stepping into another corner of the spell. "Binding all of us together?" 

Magnus looked up at Lorenzo and smirked, gathering power in his hands that cackled with black lightning. "Not quite," he said, looking downward again, letting the lightning start to gather around his arms. Opened to a realm of hell like this, he could feel the taste of Edom, bleeding into his veins with every slow inhale of sulfur. 

"We'll hold it, Magnus," Oberon said with a grunt, destroying another demon that was approaching their backs with a wave of his hands. "But your shadowhunters had better destroy the spell soon." 

Magnus closed his eyes and focused downward, praying that Biscuit would get to the spell circle before it was necessary. The ground had started to shake almost constantly as the creature continued to climb up the rift. 

Once the shield over the rift was completed, Magnus let himself breathe a little easier. They'd managed to keep any other demons from rising. 

"When he tries to break through," Magnus shouted, looking around at the group of warlocks pouring power into the shield they'd built. "Don't try to push him back, focus on holding the shield. I'm going to push him back." 

“Magnus!” Catarina’s shout echoed across the field. “Be careful!” 

Magnus smiled at the reminder and focused on the red eyes, the giant ones, that were locked on him, and the shield that they had formed across the rift. “I don’t think so,” he whispered. “Everyone hold on!” he shouted as the creature, the monstrosity, began to move faster, the ground shaking around them. Magnus let the shouts and cries around fall to the side, focusing on the creature beneath them that was rushing for the surface, determined to break free. 

With another deep breath, he carefully loosened the seal around his power that he kept locked away ever since he had used it to seal his Father back into Edom. The red eyes met his and he let his glamour drop, his warlock mark blazing, power rippling around him in waves. When the gaping maw of the creature opened, all Magnus could see was teeth, and ichor dripping from them. 

Magnus felt the creature hit the shield and the magic under him distended, the central point rising the highest, with him still standing on top of it. A thunderclap of magic echoed around him and Magnus had to resist the urge to cover his ears as the creature screamed, clawing, and fighting at it. “Hold it!” Magnus shouted, waiting for the creature to start to fall before he jumped, using the momentum to launch himself into the air. The magic in his hands went white-hot and Magnus let himself fall, hands first, focusing on the center of the spell. The strongest point, but designed to hold things in, not keep them out. 

He felt fear come blasting through the bond from Alexander, but Magnus focused on slipping through the spell, slamming the lightning into the creature's mouth, the scent of scorched flesh filling his senses. It screamed again and started to tumble, all of its limbs twitching as he scrambled for purchase against the walls of the rift. Pulling himself back through the barrier, Magnus sucked in a frantic breath, his skin burning. 

“If you need to switch out, do it,” he ordered the warlocks, looking around at each of them. He felt the power ripple across the shield and looked down. It had stopped its fall and was clinging to a wall, but it wasn’t going to be frozen long. He forced himself upright and looked beyond the warlocks. “Alexander!” 

Alec spun around, his eyes going wide at the sight of Magnus. “Magnus are you all right?” He jogged to the edge of the warlocks, his eyes on his omega who was trembling with exhaustion. 

“You need to call Clary,” Magnus said, looking down. The creature had begun to climb again, and the ground was trembling. “I only have one more of those I can do. She has to hurry and break the spell. We can’t seal the rift without it.” 

“What happens if she doesn’t?” Alec asked, his voice frantic as he watched Magnus summon an obsidian blade streaked through with silver into his hand. “Magnus-” 

Magnus lifted his eyes to Alec. “Don’t focus on that. Hold back the demons, keep us safe. I’ll worry about him, okay?” Another roar from below as the demon started to climb in earnest. Magnus looked to the blade in his hand and sliced open his free hand, smearing blood along it, watching as it lit up with black flames. 

“Magnus,” Oberon called. “Be careful - infernal blades are effective, but I don’t know what it’s going to do to the shield when you go through.” 

“That’s what the adamas in it is for,” Magnus called with a laugh, winking at him. “Don’t worry old friend.” His magic was aching under the weight of keeping the spell tied together, and where he was pouring it into the blade, but he had to keep everyone safe. He looked up and saw Alec on the phone, frantically talking into it and looked back down. He knelt down on the shield and breathed deep. 

“What are we going to do if he breaks through?” Lorenzo called, scowling at Magnus. “We can’t afford that to happen in the middle of the city.” 

Magnus breathed in slowly and exhaled, the roar from the monster echoing beneath him again. “Then I go in with him.” 

“Magnus-” 

“No, you can’t-” 

“Magnus that isn’t-” 

Magnus held up his hand, looking around the circle at all of them, keeping his breaths slow and steady as the ground started to shake harder and harder.  _ Calm. _ He had to be calm. The blade shook in his hand, flames rippling across it. The Prince was coming for  _ him _ now and he could feel the intent, he could feel the anger and fury raging in it. Magnus closed his eyes and stood up from his kneeling position. He met Catarina’s eyes, and then glanced around the circle briefly. 

**“Magnus!”**

Ignoring the shout from his alpha and the panic bleeding over the bond, he gave a quick flicker of his magic and undid the knot tying all of their magics together and dropped through the center of the shield, tying it behind him, diving towards the monster coming for it. He heard the roar of the Prince as it rose to meet him, every exhale breathing the foul stench of Edom’s air into his face. 

Gathering the impatient roar of Edom’s magic he could feel under his skin, Magnus wrapped it around the infernal blade in his hand and waited until the last possible instant when the Prince of Hell surged toward him before he threw the blade into his body. The monster screamed, the ground shaking around them, the blade ripping through it, poisoning it from within thanks to the Adamas as it started to fall once again. 

Hanging on to the thin rope of magic he had cast, Magnus started to pull himself up, even as the monster screamed again, far below him. It was writhing in pain and anger, and his entire body burned with the excess magic he had forced himself to use. Climbing out of the circle and into his position in the center, he panted hard, remaining on his hands and knees, his magic flickering over his fingers. He wouldn’t be able to do that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you picture a Kaiju-like monster? Cause I did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dumbass energy is strong with these boys.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, stepping up beside Catarina. He looked at the grim faces of the warlocks and the shield that they had erected, keeping the demons back. He could feel how weak Magnus’ magic was on the other side of the bond and resisted the urge to growl and shove past them all to go to his omega. “Can I step out on this?” he asked Catarina. 

Catarina nodded. “Magnus has to remain in the center. He’s tying all of it together,” she said, grunting as another warlock switched places, more magic pouring into the shield. Her heart ached for Magnus. It was easy to see how exhausted he was after forcing whatever was trying to come through back, twice. 

Alec nodded to her and carefully slipped between the warlocks, walking across the magic confidently to kneel beside his omega. _ “Magnus.”  _

Magnus blinked slowly, trying to focus until he realized that Alec was kneeling beside him. “Alec, Alec, you have to go, you have to-” he blinked again when Alec held out his hand and gave him a grin. 

“Take what you need,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ golden eyes with a smile. The familiar words felt right and he could see Magnus’ eyes widen in recognition before ringed fingers were tangling with his. “Yes. I’m sure. Take whatever you need.” 

Magnus breathed in slowly and reached out through the bond and the connection that Alec had forged and felt angelic power from Alec  _ roar _ through him, his whole body trembling. Magic, blue sparked with white, danced along his fingertips and he gasped, his head falling back as his alpha, his perfectly perfect alpha flooded him with enough power that his blood was singing with it. 

The roar below brought him back to the present and Magnus stood up, rolling his shoulders and tugged Alec upright with him. “You okay?” 

Alec nodded, taking a deep breath, his body aching under the weight of magic that Magnus had pulled from him. “Should be asking that of you. Clary is leading a team looking for the ritual. They should have it found soon. Will you know once it’s broken?” 

Magnus dropped his eyes to the Prince of Hell climbing the walls. “Yes, and we’ll be able to seal it quickly with this many warlocks.” He blew out a hard breath and looked to his alpha. “You should go - don’t stay. Not here, not like this.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Alec said, frowning. “Not now, not ever.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at his stubborn alpha and turned to face him. “I’m not going to let him get all of the way up like he has the last two times. We can’t afford to. If we can’t press him far back enough we won’t be able to seal the rift.” 

“So what?” Alec growled. “You go in now? After him? In an attempt to stop him, or kill him?” 

“That’s exactly it,” Magnus said, looking to the other warlocks around the circle. “You keep my people safe here, Alexander. And you let me handle him.” 

Alec whined and leaned in, stealing a frantic and desperate kiss from Magnus. “You come back to me, you hear?” 

Magnus smiled helplessly up at his alpha and nodded. “I’ll come back to you, alpha. I promise. But you need to let me keep my people and you safe.” 

Alec nodded, another growl echoing in his throat. “I will come after you if you don’t.” 

Magnus’ mouth went dry, but the certainty in his alpha’s posture, scent, and body language told him that he was being truthful. His alpha would come after him if that’s what he needed to do. “I won’t make you come after me, Alexander.” 

“See that you don’t,” Alec said with a nod, kissing him again before racing off the shield, drawing his bow to kill one of the wraiths approaching behind Catarina. “We’ll keep you all safe, focus on closing the rift.” 

Magnus took another measured breath, the angelic power surging in him rippling across his body again. He would be having words with his alpha about the amount of power that he had been given after all of this was done. He turned to Oberon and Lorenzo, glad that they were standing side by side. “As soon as you feel the spell break, start to seal the rift.” 

“And what about you?” Oberon growled, twisting his hand to push more power into the shield, supplementing some of the struggling warlocks. “What are you going to do? I’m not about to seal you into Edom.” 

“I’ll get out before you finish sealing it,” Magnus waved dismissively. He looked down and carefully undid the threads under his feet again. He lifted his eyes to Alexander, standing with his back to the large circle of warlocks, memorizing the sight of him… just in case. He took a step forward and started to fall. 

Rifts were portals given physical form to a demonic realm, and even as he travelled through it, heading for the monstrous Prince of Hell, Magnus could feel the magic pulsing around him, powered by the ley lines. He breathed in, slow and steady. The monster beneath him roared and began charging for him. It was easy to see now that it had been injured by its previous attempts to climb, and it was tiring, but it would not give up. Especially when Magnus was doing it the convenience of falling towards it. 

Once he had fallen far enough, Magnus stopped himself with his magic and threw the magic he’d taken from Alec out of him and into a small shield in the middle of the rift. This close to the ley lines, it was easy to pull from them into the shield that he was forming. He stepped down on it and pushed more power to it. If he could hold the monster here, then they would be able to close the rift with no issues. 

A roar that sounded to the depths of Edom and beyond, where this monstrous Prince had come from made Magnus shudder and he focused back on the shield beneath his feet. Clary would break the ritual soon. She would. He had to have faith in her. They all did. Magnus turned his attention back to the monster that was approaching again. He could already feel the exhaustion licking at the back of his mind, reminding him that after this, he was going to crash, hard. 

But that could come after. 

When the full force of the monster hit the shield he’d erected, it screamed as the angelic magic burned it, losing its grip before charging it again. Magnus grunted and held on, closing his eyes, willing Clary to move faster. 

The second the summoning spell broke, Magnus felt it ripple through the ley lines. There was a shout from far above him and the rift was beginning to shut. The monster screamed beneath him, ichor flying from its mouth and Magnus felt the barrier start to crack under the weight of the power being thrown at it. Magnus tried to twist magic to his fingers to portal himself to the surface, just as the monster broke through the barrier. He shouted, but the monster threw him to the side, climbing as fast as it could, trying to beat the closing of the rift. 

Throwing the last of the power that Alec had given him up and at the monster, Magnus managed to lasso one of its legs and  _ pulled _ with all of his might. The creature gave another shout and scrambled to hold onto the sides of the rift as it was halted and weighed down by him and his magic. He would keep them all safe, he would, he  _ had _ to.

Magnus watched the circle above him start to close and closed his eyes in relief as it became a pinprick of light. The Prince of Hell gave another scream that rattled the Earth and turned to come for him. He let go of the rope of magic connected to the monster, exhaustion clinging to every part of him as he stayed pressed against the wall of the rift. He closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief. Alexander was safe. 

**_“Magnus!”_ **

The glimmer of a portal forming next to him made him blink in surprise, but then a hand he recognized was reaching through it. The roar of the Prince echoed and Magnus lept for Alexander’s hand, grabbing onto it and letting Alec pull him through the portal a moment later, leaving the rift sealed behind him, as they both crashed to the bright green grass of Central Park. 

“Next time,” Catarina panted. “Learn to lie better.” 

Magnus closed his eyes against the harsh sunlight. “Right,” he agreed, his voice hoarse. “How’d you-” 

“Alec,” Catarina managed, gesturing to the alpha sprawled on the grass beside Magnus. “Had me trace the bond to you. Used that to get a location. Created a portal and prayed you’d be able to see it.” 

Magnus grunted. “Right,” he breathed, forcing himself upright, looking around. His people looked to be fine, and he exhaled in relief, looking to Alexander, stretched out next to him. “Alec?” 

“Next time,” Alec muttered, opening one eye to glare at Magnus. “Don’t lie, Magnus.” 

Magnus gave a tired nod and reached out, wrapping a hand around his alpha, tugging Alec closer until the alpha was pressed up against him. “Agreed,” he managed to get out, yawning as he nuzzled into Alec’s shoulder. The comforting scent of his alpha washed over him and Magnus leaned into it. 

Alec slowly untangled himself from Magnus’ hold a few minutes later, and lifted Magnus up and into his arms. 

“Put me down you ridiculous bastard,” Magnus grumbled, even as Alec tightened the hold on him, making him smile against the alpha’s chest. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“Jace,” Alec snapped. “You’re in charge of cleanup. Get the prelim report submitted, no swearing, in as much detail as you can manage, and then get everyone back.” He waited for Jace to nod before turning. “Lorenzo, please extend my sincerest thanks to all of the warlocks that heeded the call for help, we couldn’t have done this without you. I would like to meet with you later this week to discuss payment to all that assisted.” 

Alec was glad when Lorenzo nodded without protest and turned to Catarina. “Is there a warlock that you would trust to portal the two of us back so we can go to bed? Magnus is exhausted and I am in desperate need of sleep myself.” 

“I’ll portal you both back,” Catarina said with a tired nod. She twisted her hand and summoned a portal a moment later and turned her attention to Alec. “Take care of him?” 

Alec nodded firmly. “For as long as he lets me.” 

“I’m awake, you know,” Magnus grumped, lifting his head from Alec’s neck, even though his vision was going distressingly dark and foggy around the edges. 

“Hush,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. He looked to Catarina again and gave her a smile. “Thank you, Catarina.” He stepped through the portal and climbed the Institute steps, not bothering to stop for anyone as he brought Magnus to his room and into his bed, setting him down carefully. 

Magnus huffed again and looked up at his alpha, even as Alec moved to take his shoes off. He weakly waved his fingers, leaving himself in nothing more than one of Alec’s shirts and tight shorts. “Don’t yell, I’m too tired to move.” 

Alec snorted and stripped himself quickly, remaining in boxer briefs before he crawled under the covers with Magnus. “Not gonna yell when you saved us all, Magnus.” 

Magnus yawned and snuggled into his alpha’s arms, nuzzling into his neck with a happy noise. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. “Thank you.” 

Alec blinked tiredly, focusing on Magnus. “For what?” 

“Coming to get me,” Magnus breathed, nuzzling Alec’s neck, luxuriating in his scent. “Saving me.” 

Alec smiled and tightened his arms around Magnus. “I’ll always come to save you,” he whispered, a promise into the air between them. “Always, Magnus. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Magnus hummed happily. “Sleep now?” 

“Yes,” Alec agreed with another yawn. “Sleep well, Magnus.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, time for us to earn 1 or more of those tags you haven't seen show up yet...

The last thing Alec wanted to do was get out of bed, especially when he was curled around his omega, both of them exhausted down to their damn bones. But Alec also knew that Izzy wouldn't be waking him unless it was urgent. He pressed a quick kiss to Magnus' temple, tucked the blanket up, and around him before he threw on the closest clothes he had and headed for the Ops center. Whoever the hell had demanded he get out of bed after being awake more than twenty-four hours was going to feel his wrath, he didn't give a damn who it was. 

"Alec." 

Alec glared at his father and accepted the cup of coffee from Izzy gratefully before he sipped it. "Can I help you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"The Clave is waiting on your report of what happened in Central Park," Robert said, raising his eyebrows. "It's been four hours." 

Alec took a deep breath and glared harder at his father. "It's been four hours since we ended a situation that was a series of mass murders that summoned a Prince of Hell into the center of New York City. We stopped the murderers, prevented the release of the Prince of Hell, and I sent my team to rest. We ran almost non-stop full staff for twenty-four hours, and there is a mandatory rest period required for safety," he growled, his scent leaking into the air. 

"Heads aren't subject to that mandate," Robert growled back. "You needed to submit your report." 

"Jace submitted a prelim and explained the bare bones. There's no reason-" 

"Imogen sent me here to make sure you understood the expectations placed on you as Head," Robert snapped back. "You know the process, Alec, and I can't believe you would place some time cuddling with....your...." He shook his head and scowled. "Over doing your duty." 

"My boyfriend, my omega," Alec snarled, his scent going vicious. "Is the only reason we didn't have a Prince of Hell released into the middle of New York. He drained his power to the dregs to keep him held back while we destroyed the summoning circle. So, I'm not sure exactly what you're referring to." 

Robert crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no need for you to say that out loud, here. Bad enough that you are in a relationship-" 

Alec's eyes narrowed and he put the coffee down beside him, mimicking Robert's stance, his shoulders relaxing, his eyebrows going up. "A committed relationship," he interrupted. 

Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes.  _ "Commitment.  _ I'm sure once you stop being entertaining for him, he'll break the bond. He's not good enough for you, I don't know why you insist-" 

Alec's snarl echoed in the Ops center, wild, angry, and _dangerous_ as he stalked closer to his father, towering over him, his eyes bright and flashing, his scent suffocatingly furious. "Take that back," he hissed, his voice low and dangerous. "Take that back right now." 

Robert narrowed his eyes and held his ground, growling back. "Know your place, Alec. I am under direct order from the Clave-" 

"And the Clave did not just insult my omega," Alec snapped, his eyes flashing again. "You did, Robert," he snapped the name, watching his father flinch back a step. "Apologize and take that back right now." 

"He's not even here," Robert said. "I don't see why you give a damn when I'm telling you the truth. He doesn't deserve you and never could. In fact, we'll be looking into the Institute's finances, since it appears that your warlock costs are up more than fifty percent and I wouldn't put it past him to be using you to pad his own-" 

Alec stepped into his father's space again and met his eyes, his voice echoing with a growl that was barely controlled. **"Get out."**

Robert blinked and frowned. "What?" 

"You heard me," Alec snarled, raising his voice loud enough that the entire Ops center could hear. "Get the hell out of my Institute. Do not come back. Tell the Clave that they will get their report in due time, and if they try, for a single second, to come here and demand it early, they will regret it." 

"Alec, this is-" 

"The Clave is lucky that Magnus cares more about saving lives than he does about being paid. That fifty percent increase? Doesn't include the dozen or so times that we  _ should _ have paid Magnus for his services but he refused to be paid," Alec continued. "Every single shadowhunter here, if they have not been helped by Magnus directly, whether it is healing, or portalling, has seen him here, consulting, assisting, and ensuring that we are able to do our jobs." 

When Robert said nothing, only glowered, Alec continued, his voice going lower and more threatening. "What's more, Magnus is my omega. My _choice._ Mine, and he always, always will be. _My omega._ You don't get to decide whether he is worthy of me, when I am lucky that he gives me the time of day." 

Robert rolled his eyes. "Bad enough that you're mated to a Downworlder, Alec, but sounds like you've fallen for him. You're a fool. He has a reputation and he's playing you, using you to his advantage." 

Alec snorted and smirked, his scent growing darker and hostile, thick enough that even his father had to take a step back, all the other shadowhunters backing away from him. "I fell in love with Magnus a long time ago. Back before we were mates." He leaned in close, watching Robert's eyes widen in fear. "And rest assured, the only reason I'm not ripping your throat out right now is because I want to be an alpha worthy of Magnus." 

"Alec-" 

"If you do not leave, right this second, and inform the Clave that they will receive a full, detailed report by the end of the day tomorrow, I will break your jaw," Alec said, his voice soft. "And yes, that is a threat, Robert. I don't take insults to the omega I am mated to and love too kindly." 

Robert glowered at him and took a step forward before his eyes darted behind Alec and he scowled, spinning on his heel, stalking towards the Idris portal. 

Alec watched him go and exhaled hard, the anger and tension bleeding from him. He pushed his fingers through his hair and turned to head back to his bedroom, only to catch sight of Magnus standing a few feet behind him at the entrance to the Ops Center. He froze, his eyes wide. 

Magnus stared, captivated, unable to look away from his alpha. He could still hear Alec's snarled and declared words. That Alec had loved him long before their accidental mating. He sucked in a slow breath. It  _ hadn't _ been because of the bond. Alec had been in love with him all along, and when he'd confessed, those had been his feelings, and that meant... 

Magnus took a step towards Alec, but stopped when he met Alec's eyes and saw nothing but fear there, only moments before the same fear, soul-deep, crept through the bond. He stopped and stared at Alexander, surprised and nervous, well-aware that they were standing in the middle of the Operations area. He glanced around and found the shadowhunters were doing their best not to pay attention to them. He smiled faintly and turned back to Alexander, only to watch the alpha turn and hurry towards his office. 

He took a second to grin, unable to keep his happiness in as he realized exactly what a fool he had been for the last several weeks. Alexander was in love with him, and he was in love with Alec, and they... Magnus couldn't help the way his heart pounded and when Izzy stepped up close to him, he smiled at her, his scent surrounding them both. 

"What are you waiting for?" Izzy said, gesturing to Alec's office. "Go have your grand declaration already." 

Magnus grinned at her and hurried after his alpha. His alpha, Alexander. Who loved him. Loved  _ him. _ Had claimed him, defended him, openly, in front of his father, and all of his team. His magic was singing with excitement as he strode closer to the Head of the Institute Office. 

~!~

Alec fought down the steadily rising panic, trying to breathe through it, even as he shut the door behind him, tears pressing insistently against his eyes.  _ Fuck. _ Of _course_ Magnus had had to be there, of _course_ he had heard. Magnus, who didn't think that he could feel this way without the bond, who wouldn't believe him again and would try to let him down gently…  _ again. _

Alec pushed off the door and pressed his hand to his mouth, clenching his eyes shut against the tears. Of course Magnus wouldn't want him, even if he did... Alec shook his head. Why would Magnus want a broken alpha like him when he could have any alpha in the world? He deserved better than an alpha who had no idea what the hell he was doing and didn't have any sense of control. 

As long as he had kept it to himself, as long as he'd loved Magnus from afar, as long as he didn't _admit it_ again, he could have kept Magnus. His omega had made it clear what they were. And he had made his peace with that. He had. Alec swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. He would just, he would just have to tell Magnus that he was fine with what they were building, and that he knew Magnus didn't feel the same, and that it was okay. 

It was all okay. Because, because any piece of Magnus was worth having. It was better than nothing. He just had to pray to the angels that Magnus didn't want to leave, didn't want to formally dissolve his claim and break up with him. Oh angels, what if Magnus was going to come and break up with him? Alec choked down a sob, fighting for control, even as he heard a knock come at the door. He knew what Magnus' knock sounded like and he sucked in a hard breath, pressing his hand to his chest, trying to block the bond enough so Magnus wouldn't, wouldn't feel any of this. 

"Come in," Alec said, his voice hoarse as he glanced toward Magnus as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Magnus was wearing his jeans from earlier, but the oversized t-shirt of Alec's that he'd fallen asleep in was still draped loosely on his frame and Alec wanted to wrap his arms around his omega and never let go. But, if Magnus was about to break up with him...

Alec straightened his spine and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he managed, his voice hoarse. He wished that he had grabbed something other than sweatpants to wear so he could put his hands in his pockets, because he didn't want Magnus to see them shake. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Magnus. "I didn't, I didn't mean to have you overhear all of that," Alec forced himself to add. Because he hadn't. 

The last thing he wanted to see was the pitying look in Magnus' face that was going to mimic what he had already seen and suffered through once. Alec sucked in a slow breath, hunching his shoulders, waiting for Magnus to tell him what he already knew. That this was because of the bond, and Alec was just caught up in it. That Magnus didn't want him like that, and never would. He already knew it, he didn't need to hear it again, but he would, because after that declaration, Magnus would want to make sure they knew where they stood. 

Magnus swallowed and took a step towards Alec, but his alpha wasn't looking at him. He was trembling slightly and he was blinking too hard. The worst part was the fear in his scent and the way his shoulders were hunched like he was expecting a blow. He frowned and took another step closer, because what was Alec apologizing for? Everything he'd said had been amazing and he wanted to worship his alpha for hours for being so brave. 

"Alexander," Magnus asked, keeping his voice as soft as he dared. "What are you apologizing for?" 

Alec flinched back, sucking in a pained breath. He hadn't thought that Magnus would make him say it again. He'd already made it clear in front of everyone, did he really need to... 

Magnus couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat, seeing his alpha hurting so badly. What had happened? Why was he so upset? "Alexander, Alpha, please.  _ Please. _ What are you apologizing for?" 

Alec hunched his shoulders tighter in and turned fully away from Magnus, taking in a pained breath, as he thought about how this would be the moment that he lost the beautiful, perfect omega that he wanted to hold onto and never let go. "For loving you," he managed, the words hoarse. "I can't... I can't stop. I don’t ever want to. You're perfect, Magnus, my omega. You're wonderful, and kind, and you don't mind when I mess up being an alpha sometimes and..." Alec growled a little and rubbed his eyes in frustration, before any of the tears could escape. 

Another whimper of concern escaped him, and Magnus stepped in close, within arms reach of Alec, where his alpha was trembling in the center of his office, because something was  _ wrong, _ why was Alec apologizing for any of this? It didn't make sense, what had happened? What was wrong? “Alexander…” 

"And I know," Alec forced himself to continue, turning to look at Magnus, because at the very least, he could face Magnus while he said this. He could. Magnus deserved that. Deserved everything. "I know that you can't, that you don't love me, because, because I forced you into a bond, into this, with me." He sucked in a painful breath and kept going. "And that's okay," Alec couldn't stop the whimper that escaped, because it  _ wasn't, _ okay was the last thing it was, but he had to prove to Magnus that he understood, that he didn't have to  _ leave. _

"And that's okay," Alec repeated. "I promise it's okay," he whispered, a tear running down his cheek. "Just, please, _please,_ omega, Magnus, please don't, don't go. I don't want you to go, I want you to stay, please, Magnus," He reached out for Magnus' hand, where he was so close, it would be so easy to touch and tug into his arms, but he froze halfway, pulling his arm back before he could. Was he even allowed to touch Magnus anymore? Now that he knew? 

Magnus stared at Alec in shock, the silence between them growing for a precious few seconds before he growled and reached out, grabbing Alec's hand that had reached for him, squeezing it tight before he stepped in close as he could to his alpha, plastering his body against Alec's. He nuzzled into Alec's neck, against his scent glands, pressing tightly against him, until his alpha had relaxed, even if only a fraction, against him. Magnus closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around his alpha's waist, holding him close. 

"For more than four hundred years, Alexander, I've wanted a mate," Magnus confessed, the words feeling too loud in the quiet room. "I've wanted someone who wanted to  _ stay, _ who wanted me enough, to mate me. To, to go through with a full mated bond with me." He swallowed and bit down the whimper when Alec's arm was suddenly around his waist and pulling him in tighter, nuzzling at Alec's neck again, kissing the deflect rune softly. 

Alec was still tense under him, but the scent of fear was slowly fading from the room and Magnus relaxed into his alpha. "And then you came along, Alexander, and I've never wanted someone to stay so much in my life. But I knew, accidental mating or not, there was no reason for you to want an old and used omega like me when you could have anyone you wanted." 

Alec growled, tightening his arm around Magnus, leaning down to nuzzle his neck, along the line of his claiming bite possessively. "You're not old and used, you're perfect," he corrected. "You're  _ mine, _ and you're  _ perfect,” _ he added, because it was true. 

Magnus laughed, leaning against Alec as he nodded, slowly. "I was so afraid, when you told me..." He swallowed. "When you told me how you felt, I lied, a little." 

Alec blinked against Magnus' neck and hummed. "What do you mean?" 

"Bonds don't cause emotions," Magnus said, keeping his voice low. "I was, I was afraid you were feeling what  _ I _ felt for you. And, and that you thought you were in love with me, because you could feel..." 

Alec sucked in a breath and pulled back to stare at Magnus, meeting his eyes, watching as the glamour dropped between one blink and another. "You, you said that because you thought your feelings were influencing mine?" 

Magnus nodded slowly and smiled, leaning in close. "That's exactly what I thought," he admitted. "But, Alexander, My Alpha." He shifted his hand up to Alec's face, running his thumb along his cheek. "You have me. Every single part of me there is to give? It is yours. My body, my heart, my magic, my soul. You hold all of it, and you are the only one I ever want to give it to." 

Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus, searching his eyes frantically before he swallowed and asked, his voice soft. "Your heart, Magnus?" 

Magnus couldn't help his smile as he stared at his alpha, at the hope he could smell bleeding into Alec's scent and that came cascading through the bond. "You've held my heart since the night you told me my eyes were beautiful, Alexander. The night that started all of this was the night that I knew I was always going to be yours, as long as you'll have me, Alpha." 

Alec whined, tightening his arm around Magnus, burying his face back against his mating bite, holding onto Magnus tighter. 

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, holding onto his alpha as tightly as he dared, afraid to let go for even a single second. 

"I love you too," Alec whispered back, scraping his teeth over Magnus' throat, over his mating mark, and he shuddered, imagining Magnus doing the same to him, leaving a mark on his throat. "My perfect omega, all mine," he added, squeezing him tighter. 

Magnus fought down a laugh, pressing tightly into Alec's arms with a small whine, happiness surrounding the both of them, but he could feel tiredness creeping up. He nuzzled into Alec's neck again. "Alpha?" He whispered. "Can we go back to bed? Our bed?" 

Alec nodded. "Do you feel up to a portal?" 

Magnus smiled at him. "I can, for this," he promised, summoning a portal to their bedroom. When they stumbled through the portal and tumbled down to the golden sheets together, Magnus used another quick piece of magic to banish their clothes to the floor, leaving them in a heap there. He crawled properly into his alpha's arms, nuzzling against him. "My Alpha." 

"My Omega," Alec purred back, tightening his arms around Magnus. He was glad when Magnus pulled the covers over them. The last thing he wanted to do was move when they were pressed together almost from head to toe like this. He hummed quietly and kissed Magnus' temple. 

When the silence had stretched and they were more asleep than they were awake, Alec couldn't hold himself back from asking, his voice soft in the room. "Magnus?" He whispered. 

"Mmm, Alpha?" Magnus mumbled. 

“I want to stay,” Alec managed. “I want a full mated bond with you, Magnus. I’m not leaving you, and now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he pulled back to stare at Alexander, blinking awake, even as exhaustion tried to pull him back under. “You, you…” 

_ “Yeah.”  _

Alec's simple, sleepy answer would have made him worry had it been anyone else, but in this case, Magnus trusted in the overwhelming love he could feel bleeding through the wide-open bond and settled against Alexander. He smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss to Alec’s pale skin. “Yes, my darling Alpha.” 

Alec grinned against Magnus’ skin, sagging in relief, leaning in even closer to him, curling around his precious, perfect omega. “I love you,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus melted and closed his eyes, yawning tiredly. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do you get two more chapters of sappy, in love, emotional bois? THE SIGNS POINT TO YES.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Penultimate chapter, cause these babies deserved this.

When Magnus woke up, cuddled happily into his alpha's chest, his magic singing in contentment, he blinked slowly, wondering if it had been a dream. If he'd imagined... 

"Mmmm," Alec hummed, kissing the top of Magnus' head. "Awake, love?" 

Magnus melted against his alpha again, happiness bleeding into his scent with a quiet purr as he pressed his face against Alec's neck, savoring the way his alpha's arms tightened around him. "Maybe," he offered, yawning quietly, even as Alec cuddled him closer. "Why do we have to be awake yet? Do you need to go into work?" 

"Not until later," Alec said with another yawn. "But I thought we could, um." He cleared his throat and did his best not to tense under Magnus, trying to focus on him and what he wanted to happen. "If you wanted to, I told you I wanted one, but we were half asleep, but I wanted you to know, and-" 

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, shifting so he could look at his alpha and the sheepish smile that was on his face. "What do you want to do?" He smiled and lazily pressed closer to the alpha. "I'm sure that you could convince me for a round of morning sex if that's what you're after. You know I can't say no to you." 

Alec flushed and shook his head. "No. I mean, yes, because that's a part of it, but no. I...you, you want to do a claiming bite on me, still, right?" He met Magnus' eyes tentatively and raised both his eyebrows. 

Magnus blinked and remembered the lazy, hazy conversation last night that had resulted in Alec asking that question and how good it had felt for both of them to know that they had wanted that. "I..." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at Alec. "I think that's a lot, Alexander. And since I'm a warlock, you know there are obvious, ah,  _ complications _ that go along with a-" 

"You said you wanted one last night," Alec protested, his face falling. "I, obviously, you don't have to do anything you don't want, and I know this ties you to me and there's stuff in there for you, but I thought..." 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, leaning in to kiss him, slow and deep. "Listen to me, darling." 

Alec leaned into the kiss and met Magnus' eyes. "I'm listening," he whispered. 

"I..." Magnus exhaled hard and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I need you to be sure, Alexander. This isn't something I can take back. Not only does the bond grow deeper. We'd...we'd share characteristics." 

Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus. "Like what?" 

Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss and leaned into him. "I might gain the ability to hold runes. You'd be able to use my magic, though on a smaller scale than I do. You could create potions, if you wanted. And you'd, you'd share my lifespan." 

_ "Oh," _ Alec breathed. "I knew about the lifespan, but not the rest." 

"It's something that most warlocks are too afraid to do, for obvious reasons. If it isn't someone that we can trust, it can backfire in truly spectacular ways," Magnus continued, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Alec's hair. "I don't think there's that risk with you, darling. But I do know that immortality is a lot to ask when we've been dating a handful of months and-" 

Alec huffed and stared at Magnus, rolling them over into the blankets, pinning him down with a growl. "Magnus. You can feel what I feel. Neither of us are keeping the bond shut now, right?" 

Magnus flushed and closed his eyes part way, reaching out to touch the bond with his magic. "Yes, of course, Alexander." 

"Then tell me, touch the bond and tell me if you think, for a single second, that I am going to regret any of this. You, bonding with you, mating with you," Alec said, his voice firm. "You know how long I've been in love with you, Magnus, and Nephilim, we love once, fiercely, for our entire lives. You're, you're it for me, Magnus." He leaned in and nuzzled Magnus' neck with a small sound, smiling into the scent of his skin. 

Magnus took a deep breath and relaxed under the full and firm weight of Alec on top of him, spreading his legs to allow his alpha to press closer, properly, if that was what he wanted. Touching the bond between them was like stroking a livewire, all of Alec's feelings there, in the open, for him to read and assess, as though he had never sealed himself from it in the first place. 

Alexander's love for him was awe-inspiring, soul-deep and true. It flared white-hot with power and conviction and Magnus melted into it with a quiet noise as he looked for what Alec had asked him. Any uncertainty or fear. But there was none, only love and hope. He swallowed hard and pulled himself back and blinked his eyes open again, looking up at his alpha. "Alpha," he whispered, melting into the kiss from Alec as he was pressed into the pillows again. 

"Listen to me," Alec purred, brushing their noses together slowly, gently, a soft tease. "Is it going to be easy? No. But you're going to be there, holding my hand, and that is what I need most. So please. Please, Magnus. I want to belong to you, I want to be yours, be claimed by you, just as much as you're claimed by me." 

Tears sprang to Magnus' eyes against his will and he cupped Alec's face in his hands and pulled him in for another kiss, breathing out slowly against his lips. He trembled under the weight of Alec's love for him, surging through the bond to wrap around him in the most comforting embrace he had ever had. "Alec..." he whispered. "I, I'm…” Magnus took a deep breath and focused on the alpha. “What if you regret it one day?" 

Alec stilled himself, staring down into Magnus' eyes. "I don't know who I'll become as time goes on, because people change," he whispered. "But I know, down to the very deepest parts of me, Magnus, that I will never love a person as much as the way I love you. I want to wear your mating bite proudly. I want everyone to know that you've claimed me  _ back." _

A tear slid down his cheek and Magnus stared up at his truly remarkable alpha, swept away by the love and passion flooding through the bond from both of them. "I love you, Alexander," he whispered, brushing his thumbs over Alec's cheeks. "I love you so fucking much." 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus again, losing himself in the soft, wet slide of their lips as they kissed again and again and again until their lips were tingling and magic was sparking in the room around them. "Now, obviously, the last time we did this, it didn't go according to plan, so how about this time we try to make it perfect?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrow and looked up at the alpha. "What do you suggest, Alexander?" 

Alec smiled and stole another kiss. "Magnus Bane, I would like for you to formally claim me as your mate, as  _ yours, _ for the rest of your life. Do you accept?" He waited, chewing down on his lip, before opening his eyes to look down at his omega. 

Magnus' breath caught and he smiled, unable to keep another tear, then another, from sliding down his cheeks as he stared at this perfect alpha that somehow wanted to be with  _ him _ of all people. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he whispered, smiling. "I would love nothing more than to formally claim you as my mate for the remainder of my life." He kissed Alec quickly before grinning, bright and wide. "I accept." 

Magic surged around both of them and Alec felt the bond shift under the declared intent between both of them, but all he could see, smell, and hear was Magnus. Alec kissed him again, rocking his hips slowly against his omega, pulling back to stare down at him, the perfect, beautiful omega that he was. "Mine," Alec breathed, leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' mating bite, scraping his teeth over it. "All mine," he breathed. 

"Yours," Magnus agreed, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, rolling them on the bed once again. Once he was on top of his alpha, he grinned down at him and kissed him. "Since this is my half of the bond," Magnus teased, shifting so he could easily grind down against Alec. "I'm going to run the show." 

"Nothing I'd enjoy more," Alec said, his eyes bright, a grin on his face. "Just don't ask me to be quiet. I want to be able to talk to you, tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you." 

Magnus shuddered and nodded. "I can do that, darling," he promised, rocking himself against Alexander again. "And one of these days, I do promise to take a turn fucking you, since I know you said you wanted to try that." 

Alec shuddered, gasping and let his head fall back into the large pile of pillows. "Yes, yes, Magnus, I want that." 

"Not today," Magnus said, leaning down to kiss Alec's rapidly beating heart. "Today, my love," Watching Alec flush at the nickname was something that he hadn't expected to see, but he was going to make much more consistent use of it, if that was the reaction that he got. "Today I am going to ride you, right up until the moment you are about to come, and then claim you. I don't think I've ever felt pleasure so good as when you did that to me, and I very much wish to return the favor to you." 

"Right," Alec groaned, his voice hoarse, even as he yanked Magnus down and into another desperate kiss. He shuddered as Magnus rubbed against him again and then pushed himself upright. He tilted his head back, baring his neck for Magnus, reaching up to clutch at his thighs. 

Magnus grinned down at Alec, getting settled on his lap, staring at his alpha under him. "You know what I can't wait for, Alexander?" He asked, dropping one hand to his cock, stroking himself slowly as he listened to a punched-out whine escape Alec. "I can't wait for when you go into your next rut. You're always so gentle with me, sometimes I want you to pin me up against a wall and take what's yours." 

_ "Fuck," _ Alec growled, staring at Magnus, at the picture he made in his lap. The bond was singing in eagerness, desire, and love, and Alec wanted Magnus to give him everything. He wanted to feel what it would be like when they were fully bonded together. "You'd let me?" 

"Alexander," Magnus huffed out, pulling his hand away from his cock with a quick whine. "There is very little in this world that I would not let you do to me. And there are a great many things I am going to teach you that I enjoy." He blinked at Alec, his glamour down, and smirked, licking his lips. "Like this," he added, spreading his legs wider before reaching behind himself to press two fingers in deep, crying out. 

The scent of Alec's arousal spiking, combined with the overwhelming surge of lust through the bond had Magnus laughing in delight. "Like that do you?" He asked, rocking back on his fingers eagerly. "I know I rode you at least a few times during my heat, but now, now I wanna remember and  _ savor _ it." 

"You're going to kill me," Alec panted, tightening his fingers on Magnus' hips, watching as his omega fucked back against his own hand, every movement harsh and eager for more as they moved together. 

"Mmm, well," Magnus purred, teasing himself with a third finger, sliding it into himself and breathing through the stretch. "I'd say what a way to go, but," He whined when he hit his prostate, making his body jolt. "I have a great many things I want to do to you first." 

"Anything," Alec breathed, licking his lips, whining as Magnus started to move his hand faster, gasping out quick breaths of need as he moved. "Anything and everything Magnus, I'm yours," he promised. "Want to see you ride me, take me, want to feel you bite me,  _ claim _ me." 

Magnus let out a low growl, using a bit of magic to stretch himself the rest of the way before he pulled his fingers out, staring down at his alpha. Alec's chest and neck were flushed, his eyes wide and pupil-blown, and his scent... Magnus leaned down and nuzzled into Alec's neck, breathing in slow and deep with a groan. His scent was divine. 

"Right here," Magnus promised, whispering against Alec's skin, dragging his teeth over the spot on his neck, near his deflect rune. "Want everyone to see you're mine, Alexander, just like they can see I'm yours." Alec whined under him, his hips bucking up hard. 

"Yes, Magnus," Alec begged, tilting his head back. "Perfect, fuck," he swore, whining, opening his eyes to beg when Magnus moved back from his neck, sitting upright again. "Wait, please...?" 

"Don't worry," Magnus promised, reaching behind him to wrap a hand around Alec, spreading his slick all over his alpha's cock with a pleased hum. "Want you to be inside me first." 

Alec groaned, nodding eagerly, his eyes riveted to Magnus' face and eyes as he slowly, carefully slid down the length of his cock, taking him all of the way in. He bit down on his lip, fighting down a groan and the urge to fuck into the tight heat of Magnus' body. "Magnus, omega, fuck, so perfect, so good, all mine, just like this." 

Magnus smirked and let his head fall back, exposing his mating bite to Alec's eyes, feeling his alpha shudder at the obvious gesture of submission. "Feel so good in me, Alpha," he purred, giving a slow roll of his hips, lifting himself up before sliding back down, the steady drag of hot skin enough to have him wanting to speed up already. "Gonna have you knot me, just like this." 

"Please," Alec begged, thrusting up and into Magnus' next rock down, taking him deep. He swallowed hard and helped Magnus lift himself up again, tugging him into the thrust, watching as he arched and moaned, loudly. 

"Again," Magnus demanded, turning bright eyes on Alec, grinding in a slow circle in his lap. "Do that again, Alpha. Want you to claim me just as much as I'm claiming you," he added. 

Alec nodded, pulling Magnus into the next thrust of his hips as his omega started to ride him in earnest, lifting himself up only to slam back down and grind against him. He whined, staring up at Magnus, tightening his fingers on his hips, watching as Magnus arched and changed the angle enough to have him moaning, moving harder against him. "Magnus..." He sucked in a hard breath, trying to fight for control as his omega continued to demand more with every desperate grind of his hips. 

"Gonna feel so good," Magnus promised, panting hard, gasping again when Alec's cock slid across his prostate, making him tremble. "Bite you, Alexander, make you mine, properly. Never gonna let you go." 

"Yes, yes, please," Alec begged, his whole body shaking as Magnus' thrusts back against him became shorter, focusing on grinding in as his knot started to grow and pull at Magnus' rim, making the omega gasp and whine. "Want to feel you, be in you, Magnus, please." 

Magnus nodded, shifting so he could plant his hands on either side of Alec's shoulders, changing the angle in a way that had him panting out and gasping. He leaned in and nuzzled into his alpha's neck, sucking mark after mark along the deflect rune, both of them chasing that edge, the bond pulsing between them, driving them higher. "Alec, Alpha, please, need, need," he begged, another keening whine escaping him as Alec's hand left his hip to wrap around his cock, holding him perfectly and stroking in time with every one of his thrusts. "Yes, fuck!" 

"So good," Alec breathed, tilting his head back, shifting to put his feet on the bed, giving him more leverage to fuck up and into Magnus, grinding his knot in deeper. "So perfect, love you, Magnus, you feel so good, my perfect omega, want you to claim me, be yours, please," he begged. 

"I'm here," Magnus promised, exhaling hard against Alec's throat. This close, he could smell their scents twisting together, and if he did this, their scents would be permanently merged. "Gonna make you mine, my Alpha, my Alexander, you're so good," he added, groaning as Alec gave one more hard shove into him, his knot sinking deep, unable to pull out again. 

Magnus focused on the pale skin in front of him and he sank his teeth in. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SAPPIEST OF ENDINGS FOR THESE PRECIOUS BOYS!!!

This time, he was ready for the surge of magic that exploded around them and through them, making him shudder and whine through his orgasm as he felt Alec lose control with him. The bond  _ settled _ between them, tying them together and fully open on both sides with little effort. Nuzzling the raised bite on Alec's neck, Magnus exhaled slowly against his skin, glad that Alec's arms tightened around him and held him close. 

Reaching out to touch the bond had both of them humming happily, a quiet purr escaping them both as he touched it, exploring it. Magnus smiled and nuzzled Alec again. "You feel so good," he whispered. "I love this." He pressed a kiss to Alec’s skin. “I love you,” he added. He could feel, now, the way Alec’s heart started to pound at the admission and grinned. “My perfect Alpha.” 

Alec hummed, unable to keep from purring as Magnus continued to nuzzle in and over his mating bite, making him shudder with each touch. "Supposed to be saying that to you," he muttered, another whine escaping him. "Magnus, please." 

"Shhhh," Magnus coaxed, pulling back to look down at Alec, smiling at him. "Love you, Alpha. You're perfect. All mine." He grinned and kissed Alec's jaw before nestling against his shoulder again, a pleased hum escaping when Alec held onto him close. 

Alec didn't know how long they stayed curled together like that, but even when they had to pull apart, he kept Magnus curled close, luxuriating in the pleased pulse of the bond between them. "Magnus?" He cleared his throat as he watched Magnus slide out of bed, slipping on nothing more than a loose robe. 

Magnus turned to look at Alec, spread out on messy sheets, and grinned at him, stretching deliciously. "You are not tempting me back to bed, Alexander. I need coffee." 

Alec laughed and shook his head, climbing out of bed, not bothering with any clothes, stepping up closer to Magnus, and wrapping an arm around his waist. "No, no tempting back to bed until we've both had breakfast. But I wanted to ask you if you minded me letting people know." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, leaning into the kiss Alec graced him with. "Who is _'people',_ precisely? I assumed you'd be telling your siblings when you arrived at the Institute later?" 

Alec grinned, his eyes devious and sparkling. "I thought I might send my parents a formal notification of our mating status. Since I'll be filing the paperwork as soon as I'm in the office." 

Magnus' eyes went wide and then soft and he wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, leaning in close to him. "Are you?" 

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus again, his hands sliding under his robe. "Of course I am. Don't want anyone to think they have a chance with you for a single second longer than necessary." 

A surprised laugh burst from Magnus' lips and he pulled back from Alec after another soft kiss. "Possessive," he teased. "But I think a letter to your father sounds like a marvelous idea, darling. You go do that and I'll see what I can do about getting breakfast ready for the both of us." 

Grabbing Magnus' hand, Alec pressed a soft kiss to it, a small spark of magic chasing across his fingers. "No magic. You exhausted yourself." 

Magnus nodded and smiled, his scent adoring. "No magic," he promised. "I've got enough food here to make breakfast, so I'll go ahead and do that." 

"Good," Alec said, kissing Magnus again before giving him a smack on the ass. "Now get going before I do tumble you back into bed." 

Magnus laughed again in delight and strode towards the kitchen. Alec watched him go, standing upright and pulling on his boxers, heading for the living room, shuffling through the reports he had there until he found a blank piece of paper and a pen, taking a few seconds to scribble out a message to both of his parents. 

_ Robert _ _ , _

_ This is the formal notification of the mating between Alpha Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Omega Magnus Bane. The bond has been consummated on both sides, willingly.  _

_ Paperwork will be submitted immediately, and this will be your only notification.  _

_ Any attempt to prevent the filing or attempted dissolution of the mating will be reported and will result in your barring from the New York Institute.  _

_ At no point should you attempt to contact us, unless it is precluded by a lengthy apology.  _

_ -Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute  _

With a quick swipe of his stele, Alec sent the note off, grinning. He penned a shorter, and much more warm version for his mother, sending that one off as well, sinking back against the couch happily. _Mated._ He was mated to  _ Magnus. _

Bounding to his feet, Alec strode towards the kitchen and watched as Magnus moved from the stove to the cutting board that he had set up beside it, humming and dancing his way through all the simple actions. Alec turned and went to turn the stereo on, quiet music echoing through the loft. 

"Thank you, love!" Magnus called. 

"You're welcome!" Alec shot back, setting the table quickly, moving to the balcony to open the doors and let in some fresh air. The sight of the still-perfect roses from more than a month ago made him blink and stare. He picked up the vase carefully, bringing it into the dining room, putting it in the center of the table, running his fingertips over the petals. 

"Belgian waffles, and fresh fruit. And of course, the finest coffee that one can find on this side of the Atlantic," Magnus teased, setting plates down on the side of the table they favored. He handed Alec his coffee, giving him a quick kiss as he did, humming happily against his lips. "Anything else you want for breakfast?" 

Alec shook his head, fighting down a blush. "Just you," he managed, his voice quiet. Magnus stilled, halfway to his seat and Alec glanced up at him, before back down to his food. "I don't, uh, don't want to make you uncomfortable, or anything." 

"Alexander," Magnus said, shaking his head, putting his coffee down. He tugged Alec's chair out and away from the table, settling into his lap easily. "I have no idea how I am supposed to keep my hands off of you when you say such sweet things like that." 

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, holding him close as they kissed, slow and gentle, nuzzling into Magnus' neck with a soft sound. "You aren't?" he suggested, licking at Magnus' skin, his scent warm and content, curling around them both. 

"Mmm, well, while I never want to keep my hands off you, in this case, we are both starving," Magnus teased with another kiss and quick nip of Alec's lower lip. "So, you are going to have to wait." He stepped back over to his seat and settled into it, serving up the food for both of them. 

The Belgian waffles were perfect, because they always were when Magnus made them, and Alec didn't bother to disguise how pleased he was when that small compliment made Magnus blush. His eyes drifted back to the roses in the center of the table and he paused, studying them. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, interrupting a small anecdote that Magnus had been in the middle of telling. 

"Hm?" Magnus refocused on Alec, smiling at him. "Yes? Sorry, I got distracted. You can hardly blame me with you sitting there without a stitch of clothing on you." 

"I'm wearing boxers!" Alec protested. 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Considering how much of your tempting skin is on display, Alpha, you're hardly wearing anything." 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back to the roses. "Can I ask you something about the roses?" 

Magnus stilled and turned his attention to the roses as well. This close, now that he was looking, he could see the magic curling around them as easily as he could see the wards around his home. He smiled faintly and looked back to Alec. “You can,” he agreed. 

“Why are they still…?” Alec swallowed and gestured towards them. “I mean, they’re still alive, and I think you’re keeping them alive with magic.” 

Magnus took a deep breath and focused on Alec, his eyes tracing the line of his jaw as he took a sip of his coffee. “I am keeping them alive with magic,” he admitted. “I didn’t do it on purpose at first, but then after a little while, when I realized I was, yes, I kept doing it.” 

Alec reached out and took one of Magnus’ hands, squeezing it gently. “Why?” He repeated, swallowing. “I thought, you wouldn’t…” 

A quiet, considering hum left his throat and Magnus met Alec’s eyes. He gave a rueful smile. “I think my magic knew how you felt about me, long before I did, and that’s why my magic preserved them. But I kept them alive, afterward, because…” He looked down at their hands and tangled his fingers together. 

“Because?” Alec prompted, waiting for Magnus’ eyes to meet his again. 

“Because,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath. “Even if it was because of what I felt for you, I never wanted to forget what it felt like. How it felt to have you say you loved me. I preserved that memory… in those flowers.” 

Alec blinked, staring at Magnus with wide eyes. “You, that’s…” 

Magnus flushed, fidgeting under the intense look from his alpha. He nodded. 

Alec put his fork down and drank the rest of his coffee quickly, putting the empty mug down. “Are you finished with breakfast?” He asked, standing up. 

Magnus felt his stomach drop. “Alexander, I-” 

“Because if I don’t take you to bed and ravish you right this second, I think I’m going to bend you over this table,” Alec explained, his voice still calm as he tugged Magnus’ chair out from the table, sweeping his omega into his arms, carrying him towards the bedroom. 

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders. When Alec stripped off the robe he was wearing, and the boxers he had put on before pushing him to the bed, Magnus couldn’t help chuckling again, even as his alpha climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed. 

“I am never,” Alec promised, his eyes intent as he stared at Magnus.  _ “Ever,  _ going to let you forget what it feels like to know that I love you with every single part of me that exists.” 

Magnus’ breath caught at the certainty in Alec’s voice, scent, and cascading through their bond. He clenched his eyes shut as he took a shaky deep breath, opening his eyes again to stare up at Alexander. “Good,” he whispered, pulling Alec down for a kiss. “Very, very good.” 

~!~

The next morning, Alec walked into the Institute, his jacket slung over his arm, wearing nothing more than a simple t-shirt, his neck on full display. It took him walking into the Ops Center, picking up his tablet to read through the beginnings of the report on the attack, for someone to notice. Of course, that someone was Izzy, and he should have expected that. 

“Alec!” Izzy gasped, her eyes riveted to his neck and the bite mark proudly shown. “Is, is that, did you-” 

Alec met her eyes and winked at her, turning to his office, his full mated claim mark proudly on display for anyone that wanted to look and see. 

Magnus was his, and he was Magnus’ and it was high time everyone got used to that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
